Moon Magic
by SailorChibi
Summary: Serena makes her way to Hogwarts after her friends have been 'killed'. There, she discovers the other missing members of the Silver Milennium. But the Negaverse and Voldemort are teamed up! Can Serena and these new ones win? What about her Senshi?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.  
  
This came out of nowhere, I swear. I was sitting down to write a different story and this one just appeared. My muse is very weird.  
  
This is from a third-person Serena P.O.V., in case you didn't know. Pairings, ages and whatnot will be listed next chapter if continued.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Her feet pounded sharply against the pavement. Dozens of memories swept through her head as pain roared through her veins. Betrayal and fear kept a tight lock on her heart of light and purity.  
  
Her breaths were short and gasping as her lungs demanded air for this neck- breaking pace. Rain poured down on all sides, a barrier for sight, even as her body begged rest and relief.  
  
Not watching where she moved, a tree root grabbed her unsuspecting ankle and jerked on it sharply. A soft cry, unheard in the clap of thunder, fell from rose-shaped and colored lips as she collapsed to the ground.  
  
She did not rise immediately, but instead placed her hands upon her knees and cried, tears mingling with the cold rain greedily rushing down her soft face. She wrapped her arms around herself and bent over, sobbing. "Minna..."  
  
The soft whimper was almost unheard, but the crashing footsteps and shouts were not. "Get her!" "Quick!" "Take a youma! She went that way!" She whirled, a gasp stealing from her swollen throat.  
  
She staggered to her bloated feet, ignoring the protest that screamed up her body as she knelt. Her slim hands sought and found a backpack that she clutched with aching fingers as she began to move - slowly at first, but increasingly faster until one would have sworn she was flying once again.  
  
This time, tears ran unchecked down pale cheeks as she ran. She cried hard and without shame, not caring if they could hear and knowing partly they couldn't because of the thunder and lightening.  
  
Branches reached for her greedily, tearing at her clothes and long golden hair as she moved. Her large blue eyes were filled with tears that fell and kept coming. She wore a simple short, dull grey and brown dress that at one time had been long and a beautiful white.  
  
She had long since kicked off her shoes - they hindered her movement and that was something she could not afford. She had no idea where she was running to - her mind had long since shut down, the only thing that functioned know was her heart.  
  
She stumbled and fell again, her tired body informing her in its very informing way that if she wouldn't give to its warnings it would stop her its own way. A soft cry fell from her lips as she clutched the dirt, positive know she would be caught.  
  
The enormous clap of thunder didn't make her flinch a'toll. At one time, she had been petrified of such things, but now she had experienced far more frightening. It was followed by a brilliant flash of light.  
  
She looked up, eyes wild with fright and pain, her heart beating wildly. She spotted a castle in the distance and at first was positive it was a mirage. Her heart ordered her firmly towards it, and seeing as how she'd always followed her heart, she had no choice but to obey.  
  
As she picked herself up and started again for the thousandth seeming time, another flash of lightening lit the area. And atop of her golden hair sat the oddest crown - it looked like it was made from diamonds, each with a different speck of light within...  
  
After what seemed like hours to the exhausted, frozen and a million other things girl-child, she lurched to the door and collapsed against it. Another clap of thunder, followed by lightening... she glanced behind her and saw them coming.  
  
The rush of fear gave her enough energy to raise her swollen arms and pounded on the door. Words fell from her throat, making it feel as if it were on fire, as she did. "Please! Let me in! Please, oh I beg of you! Open the door, please! Please!" But no one came.  
  
She turned slowly, feeling the burning protest from within, and watched with frightened eyes as they approached, walking up the steep hill. A resigned sigh stole from her and she allowed her eyes fall closed.  
  
One hand clutched the broach upon her chest, the other the bookbag. She vowed internally that they'd never touch her treasures. They were almost upon her...  
  
The door opened and she fell backwards. She heard surprised voices and then the slamming of that same door before her head struck hard ground. Finally, she allowed the darkness to claim her battle-weary body...  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Well? Continue? Trash it? 


	2. The Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or HP.  
  
Ages:  
  
Serena: 15  
  
Harry: 15  
  
Ron: 15  
  
Hermione: 15  
  
Draco: 15  
  
Ginny: 14  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
********* - scene change  
  
Pairings:  
  
Serena/Harry  
  
Hermione/Ron  
  
Ginny/Draco  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
It had been a very normal year so far for Harry Potter. So far, Snape had deducted over a hundred points from Gryffindor, and each day he got into a verbal fight with Malfoy, although due to some reasons only Harry, Draco and Ginny understood, they weren't as bad as they normally would have been.  
  
Hermione was still a bookworm, and Ron still loved Quidditch and beating Harry at chess, the only difference now was Hermione and Ron were a couple. One that fought almost constantly, but a couple nontheless.  
  
One very surprising item he was stunned about was Ginny, as in Ron's little sister, was currently dating Malfoy. As in Draco. Harry had been totally shocked about that turn of events upon hearing about them from Ginny, who had been unable to keep their secret but begged him not to tell.  
  
Voldemort, for reasons no one understood, had been silent and hadn't done anything for some time- since their last meet at the graveyard. (AN: During Goblet of Fire.) It was making the young wizard rather nervous to have his enemy so quiet.  
  
On the good side, their DADA teacher was once again Professor Remus Lupin, back by popular demand of the students (mostly Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw wanted him back, but even a few Slytherin asked for the werewolf). Along with his pet dog, Snuffles, that is.  
  
Harry smiled to himself as he heard Ron and Hermione aruging again. Ginny was staring dreamily at the Slytherin table, where Draco was trying his best to pretend he didn't notice the other girl but more then once was found meeting his girlfriend's eyes.  
  
Harry sighed and looked down at the table and his dinner, which, although very appetizing and delicious looking and tasting, he had eaten very little of. Lately, he had felt slightly left out with everyone around him becoming part of a couple.  
  
He had been asked out by more then a few girls, and even a few guys, but he still hadn't found the right person for him. He didn't care which sex it was, he just wanted someone who understood what it was like to be in the spotlight all the time and loved him because of him, not because he was Harry Potter.  
  
So far, this person was still unfound, to the young Potter's dismay.  
  
"Harry? Harry?!" Harry blinked, snapped out of his thoughts by an impatient Hermione. "Are you all right?" Suddenly, her look became one of corcern. "Does your scar hurt?" Harry shook his head quickly.  
  
"I'm all right, Herm." Harry said with a smile. "Good. I was just wondering, have you finished your book report yet?" Harry saw Ron rolling his eyes and tried not to smile. "Almost. Why, do you want to go to the library after dinner and finish it?" Hermione nodded. "I've finished, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to go over it for mistakes again."  
  
*********  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes with one hand, then adjusted his glasses and tried to muffle a yawn. It had to be at least 11:00, and he was exhausted. His eyes were aching from staring at the print of their books after so long.  
  
Even Hermione and Ron seemed tired, and that was unusual. Normally, Ron would have been chattering away about the Quidditch practice the next morning and Hermione would have been scolding about one test or another.  
  
They entered the entrance hall, seeing as how it was the easiest was back to Gryffindor from the library. Harry was dreaming his nice warm bed and of how nice it would be to curl up in it when...  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG!! All three stopped and looked at each other, puzzled. "What was that?!" Hermione asked curiously. Harry looked around, dropping his things and instinctively reaching for his wand.  
  
"Please! Let me in! Please, oh I beg of you! Open the door, please! Please!" A female's voice, sounding greatly frightened, came through the thick door. Ron's mouth fell open and Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
Harry shook his head from his stunned stupor and rushed to the door. He fumbled with the locks before opening it. A body fell and Hermione and someone else screamed. Something inside Harry shrieked to be heard and he slammed the door shut.  
  
He caught sight of Crystal Blue eyes before they fell closed. Harry looked at the girl, shocked, as Ginny and Draco rushed over. Ron was too freaked to demand what Draco was doing with his sister.  
  
"We'll go get McGonagall, Lupin and Dumbledore!" Ginny blurted and, taking Draco's hand, they ran from the room. "We'll get Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione gasped. She and Ron rushed away. Left alone with the girl, Harry examined her closely.  
  
She had long blonde hair, and there was an odd crown of what looked like diamond's on her head. As Harry had seen, her eyes were blue. She wore a simple, ripped dress and looked rather beat up. She was pale and with her was a single bag.  
  
She moaned suddenly and he jumped before hurrying to her side. He knelt beside her, sliding his arm beneath her neck to support her. "Are you all right?" He asked anxiously.  
  
She moaned again and her eyes fluttered, opening slowly to reveal a startling blue overshadowed with misery. "Help..." She managed to whimper. "Shh." Harry told her quickly. "Don't speak. My friends have gone to get help..." She nodded slowly.  
  
"You should sleep." Harry said in a whisper, feeling for some reason it was wrong to speak out loud. She nodded again, staring into his green eyes with an intensity that made Harry feel strange.  
  
"Thank-you." Serena sighed as her eyes drifted closed and her body relaxed. Before it did, her slim hand found Harry's and she clutched it tightly as she sank into a peaceful sleep filled with Emerald eyes of concern and safety.  
  
"Harry!" Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Lupin rushed into the room, followed closely by Ginny and Draco. Right behind them were Ron and Hermione with Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Who is she, Harry?" Lupin asked. Harry, feeling embarrassed, almost slid his arm out from under the girl but at the last second kept it there. 'Why does this feel so familiar?' He wondered.  
  
"I don't know, Professor. She just fell into the entrance hall when we opened the door." Harry said. Pomfrey shook her head as she stepped forward. "Well, shoo Mister Potter. We must get this girl to the infirmary!"  
  
Harry leaned back as the girl was levitated onto a stretcher, it had been impossible for him to do so beforehand as she had been in his lap. However, when Harry tried to pull his hand out of hers, he discovered this girl had no intention of releasing his.  
  
"Let go, Mister Potter!" Ordered the nurse. Harry felt very silly when he had to answer. "I can't." "What do you mean, you can't?" Asked McGonagall. "I mean she won't let go, Professor."  
  
To prove his point, Harry let his hand go slack and tried to pull it away from the unconscious girl. It was no good. This girl had an iron grip.  
  
Pomfrey gave him and irritated look but shook her head, seeing the boy was right. "Well then, you'll just have to come along to the infirmary then!" She said and started off briskly.  
  
Harry almost had to run to keep up, giving a helpless glance towards Ron and Hermione as he tightened his grasp on the girl, making it more comfortable for him. The three professors followed them to the infirmary after telling Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco to go to bed.  
  
After the girl had been tended, Madam Pomfrey decided the best course of action, since the girl still refused to release Harry, was give Harry a bed beside her to sleep in when he felt tired.  
  
"Try to sleep, Harry." Lupin said, giving Harry a sympathetic look. Harry gave a weak smile in return, sitting on a stool beside the girl's bedside. "Good-night." The professor shut out the light and closed the door.  
  
Sitting alone in the dark, save for the light of the Moon, Harry looked at the girl before him. 'Who are you and where did you come from?' He wondered. But moreso then anything...  
  
"Why do you feel so familiar?"  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Aw, Harry's confused! Well, you know the drill... R&R! 


	3. She's Awake

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.  
  
Ages:  
  
Same as before.  
  
Pairings:  
  
At the moment, same as before.  
  
Names - Silver Millennium Names DON'T STEAL! I'LL KNOW IF YOU DO!!!!!!  
  
Serena - Serenity  
  
Ami - Amilia - pronouced Amelia  
  
Rei - Reichel - pronouced Rachel  
  
Lita - Elitabeth - pronounced E-li-ta-beth  
  
Mina - Minakara - pronounced Mina-cara  
  
Amara - Alexandra  
  
Michelle - Michelandra - pronounced Michelle-andra  
  
Hotaru - Hotarianna - pronounced Hotar-e-anna  
  
Trista - Tristanna - pronounced Trist-anna  
  
Ginny - Aurora  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
******** - scene change  
  
~Flashback~  
  
~*~*~Dream~*~*~  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
~The cruel, mocking laugh sent tears streaming her face as she strained against the hand of her guardian. "Let go Venus!" She sobbed. "I must help!" "No, Usagi, you can't!"  
  
Sailor Venus hissed. But even she flinched as the screams of the Scouts rose. Moon watched in horror as their Starseeds were ripped from their bodies. The Senshi collapsed to the ground.  
  
"NO!" Usagi screamed, but was cut short as Venus shoved her to the side. She hit the ground hard and looked up in time to see Saturn and Venus collapse, their Starseeds glimmering brightly in the dark.  
  
"Minakara! Hotariana!" Usagi sobbed hysterically, crawling over to the prone forms. "No." "Princess, I'm sorry we have to leave you again..." Saturn whispered, her violet eyes half open.  
  
Venus' blue eyes flickered even as she faded. "I believe in you, Usa..." "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Usagi's scream pierced the night as, for the second time, Venus' body turned to small, glittering crystals and floated away.  
  
The Starseeds of the fallen warriors came to her and encircled the sobbing princess. The smirk upon the dark general's face vanished as the Starseeds landed upon Usagi's head and sparkled, forming a crown.  
  
Usagi looked up when he approached. "Give me those Starseeds!" He ordered. "No! Never!" Usagi's hand found a rock and that, without able to aim, she threw. She hit him between the eyes.  
  
The exhausted princess scrambled to her feet and ran...~  
  
Harry Potter gave a sigh of doredom. It had been 3 days since this strange girl had fallen, literally, into his life and she still had not released his hand. Although Harry didn't mind the break from classes, he would have perferred to spend it playing Quidditch.  
  
Harry looked down at the girl again and ran his eyes over her still form. He has already comitted every detail of this strange girl to memory, from the way she twitched sometimes to the way she naturally splayed out her arms.  
  
(AN: No, he's not in love yet. He's just very, very, very bored. After all, he has nothing to do with Ron and Hermione in classes and all his homework finished.)  
  
Snuffles sometimes came to stay with him, but Pomfrey detested having animals in the infirmary and was often firmly set against him entering. Which meant Harry was left alone for much of the day.  
  
He had just eaten lunch and it would surely be a few hours until classes let out, which meant neither his friends nor anyone else, such as Remus, would be able to come see him for a few hours.  
  
A soft sound reached Harry's ears and he looked around curiously, wondering what it was. He saw nothing and shrugged, returning his attention to a Transfigurations project not due for two weeks.  
  
The soft sound reached his ears again and this time, Harry felt a pressure on his hand accompanying it. He turned his gaze, startled, onto the girl who had been previously unconscious.  
  
The girl moaned softly again and blinked her eyes, allowing Harry to catch sight of that beautiful blue he had the night she'd fallen through the door. They blinked once before opening fully.  
  
Harry knew he should call for Professor Dumbledore or Madam Pomfrey, but he couldn't bring himself to. He wanted to find out who this girl was before he was sent away.  
  
"Hello." Harry said slowly as she sat up. She stared at him with wide eyes. "Hello." She answered slowly and uncertainly. "I'm Harry." Harry said after a moment. "What's your name?"  
  
"Serena." Serena answered, feeling thankful for the trip to London she'd taken with Mina the year before - it had much improved her english. Mina. Just the thought of her blond friend caused tears to brim in Serena's eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Harry asked, seeing the girl's eyes fill with tears. But Serena just shook her head as the door opened.  
  
*******  
  
Ginny Weasley bit anxiously on her fingernail as she half-listened to Professor Snape. Ginny's thoughts were going around in a whirl as she thought of the girl who had fallen into the entrance hall.  
  
'Serenity. What's she doing here? And without her senshi?' Ginny had meant the girl on her trip to Japan last summer. She'd gone to see her Aunt Mali, but had discovered, thanks to Serena, she was Sailor Sun.  
  
So when she'd returned to Hogwarts, feeling as if she fit in much better and knew more then the Hogwarts students ever would, she'd expected she wouldn't see Serena until next summer.  
  
And although that had hurt, a hurt that had stayed with her, it hadn't been so bad for she'd been able to concentrate on homework and Draco. But now, now something was wrong...  
  
Her thoughts making her almost sick, Ginny blinked when she realized she was alone in the room and Snape was glaring at her. "Miss Weasley, are you planning on moving?!" He growled.  
  
Ginyn just nodded as she rose and carelessly swept her things into her bag. Snape shut the door and followed her towards the Great Hall. As she went, dozens of possibilies went through Ginny until tears were spilling from her golden brown eyes and she was desperate to know what was going on.  
  
She entered the Great Hall and, to her surprise, spotted Harry at the Gryffindor Table. "Harry!" She cried, running over to him. "How is she? Is she okay?!" Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at her, surprised.  
  
"If you mean the girl, she's fine." Harry answered, looking puzzled. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief and sank down onto the bench beside the emerald- eyed boy. "But I don't know much." He continued.  
  
Like Harry had thought they would, the second the door had opened, revealing Dumbledore and Pomfrey, and they'd seen Serena was awake, they'd sent him away, although he wouldn't have to commence classes until tomorrow.  
  
But, from what Lupin had told him later, little had been learned. The girl apparently couldn't speak english well in her state, too emotionally exhausted to think of the words. The only thing they'd gotten was her name, birthplace and age.  
  
Professor Dumbledore rose and silence fell. "Students, we have a new student. She will be in Gryffindor, and a fifth year." Everyone turned when the doors opened and in came Serena.  
  
Ginny's heart almost stopped and she gasped without realising. Serena looked awful. Her blue eyes were clouded with misery and her blonde hair was limp. She wore a plain, light pink robe.  
  
When Ginny spotted the glittering crown upon her head, she was positive her heart did stop for an instant.  
  
"This is Serena Tsukino. At the moment, she does not speak english well, so therefore until our potions master has brewed the potion she will not be attending classes. I urge you all to welcome her."  
  
Although in Gryffindor, Serena seated herself at the Head Table. Ginny watched her closely the entire meal, but Serena ate nothing. Instead, she seemed to be searching and realized in a start what the blond princess searched for. 'She senses our auras!' She thought.  
  
After the dinner, Ginny rose with her brother and his friends. But she didn't follow them. "Hold on a sec." She instructed, knowing if she waited another second to find out what was going on she'd burst.  
  
She tried to get close to the girl, who was standing with Dumbledore and the other teachers, but had difficulty. Half-afraid Serena would disappear, half-afraid the girl would spot the un-awakened members of their group and run to them, she screamed. "Serenity!"  
  
Many people turned and stared, including the teachers. Serena's head snapped up and she spun around. Her blue eyes widened. "Ginny-chan!" She cried, spotting the red-head.  
  
Happiness and sadness took ahold and Serena took off, afraid the other girl was a mirage created by her own grief and sadness.  
  
Serena threw herself at Ginny, and when she felt actual warmth and knew it was one of her Senshi, she was so relieved she burst into tears, crying "Aurora!" over and over.  
  
Ginny hugged Serena as tightly as she could as the girl started repeating her Silver Millennium name over and over. Unable to hold the girl up, they sank to the ground.  
  
"Serenity, what happened?!" She cried. "The Senshi... they're dead!" Serena sobbed. Ginny's world fell apart and came crashing down. A variety of emotions rushed through her, Anger and Fear being the prominent ones.  
  
She didn't realize she was crying until she felt the wetness fall onto one of her hands. And the only thing she could think was. 'How can Earth possibly survive if nine of its fifteen Senshi are dead?!'  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Um, filler chapter? Kinda... anyhow, totally unplanned twist. Blech. This story has a mind of its own. R&R!!!!! 


	4. Zircon

Okay, first. I am sorry about taking so long, but in High School is so stressful! I just can't write during the week, so look for updates (hopefully) every weekend, at the most every two weeks.  
  
SECOND!!! A lot of people are asking who the Senshi are. The ones you may know of are: Moon, Chibi Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Sun.  
  
That means there are 4 more you don't know off, but I'll give you a hint. They aren't all senshi, some are knights. And even if you guess, I'm not telling who they are!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.  
  
Ages:  
  
Same as before.  
  
Pairings:  
  
At the moment, same as before.  
  
Names - Silver Millennium Names DON'T STEAL! I'LL KNOW IF YOU DO!!!!!!  
  
Serena - Serenity  
  
Ami - Amilia - pronouced Amelia  
  
Rei - Reichel - pronouced Rachel  
  
Lita - Elitabeth - pronounced E-li-ta-beth  
  
Mina - Minakara - pronounced Mina-cara  
  
Amara - Alexandra  
  
Michelle - Michelandra - pronounced Michelle-andra  
  
Hotaru - Hotarianna - pronounced Hotar-e-anna  
  
Trista - Tristanna - pronounced Trist-anna  
  
Ginny - Aurora  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
******** - scene change  
  
~Flashback~  
  
~*~*~Dream~*~*~  
  
"/Words spoken in Japanese/"  
  
I apologize for my lateness, whole-heartedly! I am so, so sorry again!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Harry Potter was very puzzled as he watched Ron's little sister rock the sobbing new girl in her arms. Very puzzled. More so then he'd like to be. He knew Ron was confused as well, and from the look on Hermione's face, she was as well.  
  
But he felt something stir within him as he stared at Ginny and the new girl, Serena. Why did it seem do familiar to see them together? It was driving him crazy not knowing why on earth this girl was so familiar!  
  
Ginny pushed Serena away from her ever so slightly and raised the girl's tear-streaked face. "/Serena, are you sure?!/" She asked, staring into the blonde's liquid-filled eyes.  
  
"/Yes!/" Serena cried. And then dissolved into tears again.  
  
*******  
  
Ginny pressed her lips into a thin but firm line as she drew a brush through her hair the next morning. "I'll not tell them anything!" She told her reflection firmly. "They do not have to know a thing!"  
  
But this was easier said then done, for the Hogwarts professors were very anxious to find out who this girl was. They'd questioned Ginny for some time afterwards, but she'd refused.  
  
They'd even gotten Ron to come talk to her, along with Harry and Hermione of course, but seeing them had only served to make Ginny even more tight-lipped about Serena.  
  
Between that, and the fact Ron had gotten into a fight with Draco after discovering why Ginny and Draco had been together the night Serena had come, Ginny had been at a great loss for sleep.  
  
Her hand fell slowly to her dresser and released the brush. Ginny sighed and examined her reflection. She did look a sight, with her eyes red- rimmed and puffy. After she'd gone to bed the night before, at a late time none the less, she'd cried herself to sleep over the fates of her friends and cousin, which was Mina.  
  
If only she had known not telling the missing members of the Silver Millennium who they were would end in heartache like it had...  
  
"But I didn't know. And neither did Sere-chan." Ginny told herself firmly. "And anyhow, there is no proof even if I had awakened their memories of if I had remained with the Senshi if they would still be alive!"  
  
But her words weren't convincing enough for her and her chin still trembled as fresh tears pooled in her eyes. They slid unwelcomingly down her cheeks as her shoulders started to shake.  
  
WHAM!!!!!! The door slammed open with such force Ginny jumped, but she didn't turn, not wanting whoever it was to see her crying.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" The highly annoying voice sent chills of annoyance down Ginny's back, and she repressed the urge to shudder.  
  
"Nani?!" She snapped crossly. "You're gonna be late for class!" Cookie Carson said in a sweetly annoying voice.  
  
"Great, I'll be there in a moment." Ginny responded, too tired to argue, although she wasn't dressed properly, wearing only a forest green mini-skirt and tank top with silver flats.  
  
Cookie left, and Ginny re-faced her mirror. "They are so lucky they don't remember!" She cried.  
  
*******  
  
Harry Potter sighed as he stared down at his Transfigurations homework, currently due next period, after lunch, of course. 'I knew I should've finished this last night!" He thought moodily.  
  
He half-wondered if McGonagall would accept it late; but quickly decided she wouldn't. She was too strict, even with her own house of Gryffindors, unlike a certain potions professor and his house of Slytherins...  
  
A bookbag landed upon the table in front of him and he looked up to see Ron sink into the chair, yawning. "Hey Harry." He said sleepily. Harry smiled a hello and turned to greet Hermione.  
  
The Great Hall filled quickly with hungry children, teenagers and adults alike, and after the House Elves had filled the table, all within spent a few busy moments concentrating on filling up with good food.  
  
Harry had just placed a bit of bacon and steak into his mouth when he caught sight of Ginny. At first, he couldn't even believe it was her. She looked, for lack of a better word, heartbroken.  
  
Ron, who know knew of the romance between Ginny and Harry's arch-rival, followed Harry's gaze and immediately gritted his teeth. "You don't think Malfoy broke up with her, do you?" Harry shook his head quickly.  
  
"I don't think so, Ron. But you know, she's probably just tired. It was pretty late last night before the teacher's stopped asking her about that girl we found..." Harry was well aware he was lying through his teeth. Something was obviously wrong with Ginny, more then just exhaustion could cause.  
  
Ron looked down, having been reminded of the fact Ginny was keeping secrets from him, and sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. And I think she had double potions th-"  
  
The remained of Ron's sentence was cut off when part of the wall closest to the Slytherins and near the professors suddenly exploded. Through the dust, a woman could be vaguely seen.  
  
The figure had shocking pale blue hair and the iciest blue eyes Harry had ever viewed. Her skin was pale as well - it looked like she had never seen the sun in her entire life.  
  
Dressed in a garb of ice blue, diamond-like ice blue stones - Harry recognized them to be Zircons - adorned her hair, neck, arms, and much of her dress. But upon her forehead was a symbol - one black Crescent Moon (like Serena's) touching the pointed ends of its own black mirror reflection.  
  
Surpisingly, or maybe not so, there was only a stunned silence in the room. No one, witch or wizard or professor, moved an inch, too stunned by the woman's entrance. They could only stare.  
  
The woman stepped forward. "I am Zircon!" She cried, raising her arms. "And I have come for your Soul Stones!(1)" There was a continued silence, everyone just stared.  
  
Zircon made a pulling motion with her hand and a bow appeared in her hand. With the other hand, she pulled an arrow out of mid-air and fitted it to the bow. Drawing the string back, she aimed it at a nearby Slytherin and released.  
  
The Slytherin, a fourth year, screamed in pain as the arrow went straight through her chest. For a breathless moment, the child glowed with a sickening blue light before she collapsed to the ground.  
  
Something glowed above her chest. The light shimmered and then turned into something recognizable. It was gray colored, and flower shaped. The edges of the flower was white.  
  
Not surprising, the fourth-year was an Earthian, after all. It was only fitting she obtain one of the Souls of Gaea's original flowers. The gray coloring meant that she was a normal child of Earth, with no olde magic. The white tips, however, meant she did have magic she was able to access and use.  
  
Zircon smirked and moved towards it. Something gold flashed suddenly before her and she leapt backwards in surprise as everyone looked up in surprise to see a woman in the shadows...  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
(1) - Also, let me explain what Soul Stones are. These are what the new evil's after. Bascially, they're the heart of your soul. Without them, you die. The Negaverse is searching for the special ones, the ones with special energy.  
  
For example, an Earthian might have just a gray colored Soul Stone, which means it doesn't have a lot of power. Hotaru, for example, is a Saturian and has a vibrant purple colored Soul Stone with extreme power/energy. However, those from different planets obviously are going to have different colored Soul Stones.  
  
Oh yeah, something else you should know. The leader of the new threat, the Dark Moon, is Serena's uncle from the Silver Milennium, Dominos.  
  
Okay, here's what happened. Queen Serenity was born first, so she had the throne. Dominos knew once she died, if she didn't produce an heir, he would have the throne. He was slowly poisoning the Queen to quicken her dying.  
  
However, Queen Serenity then gave birth to her daughter right before her husband was killed, by Dominos. Dominos hated the princess with a passion, because she stole what he wanted most.  
  
He sold his soul to Chaos to gain even more strength/power, and is Chaos right-hand man. He knew about the attack on the Moon and he never said anything. Serena's feels no love for him because of all the innocents he's killed.  
  
Serena knows in order to fight Chaos she must destroy him, and she will, with her loyal friends by her side.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
R&R, please! My apologies once more for taking so long! 


	5. Sailor Sun

Disclaimer: Yeah, I think it's pretty clear I don't own either, ne?  
  
Ages: Same   
  
Pairings: Same  
  
_Thoughts_  
  
"Talking"  
  
******** - scene change  
  
YAY!!!!!!!! I think I've figured out how to make things Bold and Italic!   
  
Himeko: Well, you had to learn something from school.   
  
SailorChibi: -_-;   
  
*******************************************************************   
  
Everyone stared up at the woman in shadows. Zircon looked furious, and, whipping up her bow, released an arrow made of dark-colored ice up at the figure in shadows, who jumped.  
  
She landed easily on the ground, although it had been about a thirty foot jump. She was revealed to have waist-long golden colored hair with reddish highlights and strands, pulled back from her face by two blue clips. Her eyes were a liquid golden color.   
  
She wore the strangest outfit - a fuku (which I WILL NOT describe because all whom are reading this should know what it looks like!) of red and bright yellow. Strangely, however, the ruffle that seperated body suit from skirt was the same sky blue as her hair clips.   
  
On her feet were knee-length, red boots. The white gloves that adorned her slim hands had three red ruffles at the end. Her skirt was yellow, as well as her collar, and both bows were red.  
  
In the middle of the bow on her chest, was a golden yellow locket. It had a bright gold sun on it, complete with wavy lines around it. The locket itself was heart-shaped, with pretty silver trim. A clasp was on top, signifying where it opened.  
  
"How dare you attack a school of innocent pupils!" Her voice was melidious, but warm and comforting. "Schools are a place for learning, not for evil such as you! I stand for light, and I stand for love, but what I won't stand for is evil! On behave of the Sun, I am Sailor Sun and you, in about just a second, are going to be moondust."  
  
She concluded, narrowing her gold eyes. Zircon laughed. "Oh, lookie here!" She sneered. Sun had to resist the urge to clasp her hands over her ears - Zircon's laugh sounded like nails on a chalkboard.  
  
"A sailor senshi! I'm so scared!" She laughed again. "And what makes you think you'll be able to defeat me this time, if you couldn't the last?!" Sailor Sun had a slightly confused look on her face, but there was no time to ponder as Zircon held up her wrist.  
  
Sun tensed, but the only thing Zircon did was pull one of the zircons off of her bracelet. Holding it between her thumb and forefinger, she shouted. "Come out, my youma Sugar Cream!"   
  
The zircon glowed, then grew, shifting into a woman made of ice cream. She had a bodysuit made if an ice cream cone, with toppings for her face, hair and shoes, and a whip made of licorice in her hand. "Sugarrrrrr Cream!!!" She declared loudly, snapping the whip.  
  
"Sugar Cream, get rid of that meddlesome Sailor Senshi! Then, steal all of the Soul Stones these miserable and pathetic mortals have to offer!" Zircon yelled, then vanished in a swirl of dark, icey snowflakes.  
  
"Yes mistress." Sugar Cream said to dead air. She faced Sailor Sun and raised her arms into the air. They turned into a cone, with the pointed end towards a suddenly nervous Sailor Sun.   
  
"Chocolate Syrup Surprise!" Sugar Cream yelled. "Eek!" Sailor Sun dove to the ground just in time. A stream of chocolate-looking substance hit the wall behind her. The wall melted, literally, at the touch of the substance. Sailor Sun's eyes went incredibly wide and she looked panicked.  
  
_I've never fought without Serena-chan or at least one other senshi before!_ She thought, scrambling backwards as the youma snapped her licorice whip and almost hit her. _What do I do?! I have to distract her!_  
  
Serena, who during this had been kneeling beside the Slytherin girl who'd had her Soul Stone extracted, had put the Stone back where it belonged. But now, she sensed what Sailor Sun's dilemma was.   
  
_I have to help her!_ She thought. Looking around quickly, Serena spotted a few stones, made when the wall had been melted. Quickly, she stooped and grabbed one of these before throwing it as hard as she could. Being a Senshi, it hit the youma relatively hard.  
  
Sugar Cream yelped in pain, then whirled around. Her furious eyes landed on Serena, who was now standing in front of the students defensively. "Leave her alone, you Nega- trash!" She yelled, her blue eyes flashing.  
  
Sugar Cream growled, and was suddenly looming above the blonde girl. "You'll regret that, goldilocks!" She hissed. "Wanna bet?!" Sailor Sun shouted from behind.  
  
"**Sun Light Beams Attack!**" Sailor Sun screamed. Brilliantly colored beams of light shot from her hand to encircle the youma, who screamed with pain as it turned to moondust.   
  
Sailor Sun looked for a moment at Serena, who gazed back, tears of pride and slight happiness brimming in her eyes, for seeing Sailor Sun had reminded her not all her Senshi were gone, and for a moment, Serena's eyes changed to their real color and gold met silver.  
  
Then, Sun turned away and jumped through the melted wall, vanishing from the eyes of the students quickly. Once out of sight, she pressed herself against a wall, looked around quickly to see if anyone was watching, and then de-henshined.  
  
Ginny Weasley hurried back to the Great Hall quickly, not wanting her absence noted. Once there, she discovered a calamity of chaos, with frightened and curious teenagers everywhere, along with the teachers trying their best to shut them up and calm them down.   
  
As she had suspected, what with the fight and all, her absence hadn't been seen. Nevertheless, she hurried to the first person she recognized as quickly as she could, moreso to ensure he was alright then anything.  
  
"Draco!" She called out, pushing in between two girls to reach him. He turned, his silver/gray eyes lighting up when he saw her. "Ginny." He said, bringing a hand up to touch her face. "Are you alright? I was worried."   
  
A warmth shot through Ginny when he said that, and she felt happy he'd missed her. "I'm fine, Draco." She said. "Are you okay?" He nodded as they both spotted Ron, who was obviously starting to look for her. "I'd better go." Draco said.  
  
Disappointment filled Ginny at not being able to relax with her boyfriend after a fight, but she nodded her understanding and Draco slipped away just as Ron reached her. "Gin, are you okay?" Now, annoyance filled her but, she swallowed it and nodded.  
  
_Gees, i'm not five years old!_ She thought as Dumbledore raised his hands and wand and shot off a few colored lights to gain attention. "Students, if you could step away from the wall, we can repair it and then continue with our dinner." He said loudly.  
  
A little bit of magic (okay, a lot) later, all the students of Hogwarts were seated comfortably and awaiting their dinners. Serena was still seated beside Dumbledore, but she looked happier.  
  
A murmur of voices filled the air as Professor McGonagall, Hogwarts Sorting Hat beneath her arm, stepped forward. She set a stool on the stage, and then gently laid Godric Gryffindor's old and fraying Hat atop it.  
  
"Students of Hogwarts. It is not often we have a new student amongst us at this time, but for this occasion it seems we have a transfer. She comes from Japan-" Ginny's head snapped up. _Japan?!_ She shouted mentally.  
  
A barrage of questions broke out, but once more Dumbledore held his hands for silence and spoke once more. "Her name is Aino Minako." Disbelief filled Ginny as her cousin from the Silver Millennium stepped through the doors.  
  
THUMP!!!!! Everyone looked forward to see Serena had fainted. Black filled Ginny's vision as she joined the Moon Princess.   
*******************************************************************   
  
No flames, I am aware Mina's Soul Stone was stolen! All will be explained next chapter, honest. 


	6. The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
To the reviewers: Thanks so much! And to the reviewer who wants to know how to do italics and bold, e-mail me because the explanation's super long. (And sorry I couldn't catch your name, ff.net's being mean and won't let me in)  
  
Ages: Same  
  
Ami - 15  
  
Rei - 15   
  
Mina - 15  
  
Lita - 15  
  
Hotaru - 13  
  
Rini - 12  
  
Amara - 18  
  
Michelle - 18  
  
Setsuna - 20 [as her human character portrays]  
  
Darien - 23  
  
Remus - 30 (?)  
  
Sirius - 31 (?)  
  
Melanie - 12 (?)   
  
Pairings: Same  
  
Other pairings are: and these characters are together already,  
  
Ginny/Draco  
  
Luna/Artemis  
  
Rini/Hotaru  
  
Ron/Hermione  
  
Diana/Melanie  
  
Amara/Michelle  
  
Lita/Nathan a.k.a Nepthlite  
  
Rei/Jason a.k.a. Jediete  
  
Kyle a.k.a Kunzite/Zach a.k.a Zoisite  
  
Seiya/Kakyuu  
  
Mina/Yaten  
  
Ami/Taiki  
  
Apologies: I'm sorry for the cliffie, and in advance for any spelling errors. I can spell, but when I'm typing sometimes I don't catch all the errors.  
  
_Thoughts_  
  
_Dreams_  
  
"Speaking"  
  
********-scene change  
  
SailorChibi: Doing italics is such a pain!  
  
Himeko: I know, but it looks better, hikari....  
  
SailorChibi: I know, but doesn't my sanity count for anything? All those little slashes and closings and junk - it's enough to drive you mad!   
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
Harry had been stunned, he had to admit, when Dumbledore had announced there was a new student. Naturally, it made little sense for there to be one now, seeing as how they were quite far into the marking period. Most transfers would have waited until after Christmas.  
  
However, he nor anyone else was ready to see Serena, the previously newest girl at the school, faint dead away when the new girl walked in. It was even more surprising and disturbing to see Ginny Weasley faint upon seeing her as well.  
  
_It's not like she's bad looking._ Harry thought. It was true, the new girl was actually quite attractive, with midnight sun hair partially pulled back by a red ribbon and royal blue eyes. She wore an orange robe with blue and yellow trimmings. She was in fact very pretty, and Harry could have sworn there was something different about her.....  
  
He looked back down at Ginny, who was currently laying spread out on the floor, thanks to Lavender Brown and Hermione. Ginny was rather pale, with her beautiful hair spread around her in a cushion. Draco was kneeling next to her, worry apparent in his features. Ron knelt on the other side of his little sister, too worried about Ginny to care Draco was near her.  
  
Harry, seeing as how Ginny was obviously in good hands, stood up and began to make his way to the teacher's table. It wasn't overly easy going, as many students were panicking. Most were, thankfully, just grouped around whispering and staring instead of freaking out.  
  
Finally getting to the teacher's table, Harry discovered the professors grouped around Serena. Harry's heart skipped a beat when he saw her, and he swallowed involuntarily. If Ginny had looked pretty, Serena looked like an angel.   
  
She was currently on a magical stretcher, compliments of Madam Pomfrey, and she was even whiter then Ginny had been. Her golden hair was trailing on the floor, seeing as how she was so low to the ground. Harry had the urge to gather it into his hands and place it back onto the stretcher next to the unconscious girl to prevent the golden locks from getting dirtied.  
  
Such thoughts were lost, however, when Ron almost ran into him, his features alight with worry and curiosity. A thought ful Hermione was in tow. "Do you think she'll be all right?" He questioned. Harry, knowing he meant Ginny, smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure they'll both be fine." He answered, trying to ignore that odd feeling in his stomach.  
  
The two girls were taken to the infirmary, the new girl was sorted into Gryffindor, and then supper was resumed for the third and hopefully the last time that night.  
  
**********   
  
_Serena looked around, confused. All around her was darkness, and she felt a chill run up her back. She was, for some reason she couldn exactly comprehend, totally naked, save the two angelic wings on her back. White in color, the feathers and whatnot were clearly outlined with delicate lines of silver and gold.  
  
A sound, to he rleft, seemed to echo in the dense silence and she whipped around, silver hair flying. "Hello?" SHe called out, nervousness reflecting in her now silver eyes. "Is anyone there? Hello?"  
  
"Serena-mama!" The thin, piping voice made her spin around again. "Hotaru!" She cried, surprised but delighted. Indeed, before her was the thirteen-year-old princess of Saturn, smiling brightly, love visible in the light violet eyes. Serena's eyes ran over the small girl, and she noticed Hotaru was holding onto someone's hand.  
  
As her eyes settled on the two hands gripping each other, more and more of the other hand was revealed until Serena could see Rini standing beside Hotaru, a happy beam on her face.(1) "Mama!" She said, crimson eyes sparkling. "Rini!" Serena cried, her voice echoing.  
  
Rini grinned and looked up and over her shoulder suddenly. Mina, looking just as she did when she had entered Hogwarts, only dressed in a normal tank top and mini-skirt, stood behind Rini and Hotaru. "Mina! Diana, Melanie!(2)" Serena whispered, tears brimming as first Melanie, Diana on her head, then the other Senshi were revealed, all standing in a circle around her.  
  
"Minna... you're not dead!" Serena whispered, unable to find her voice in the rays of happiness coursing over her body. "No, princess." Trista corrected gently, looking regal in her violet suit and lab coat. "We are." Serena's hopes crashed. "You are? Then why.... how?"  
  
"The girls coming to Hogwarts have no memories. They are as they were before Luna and Artemis ever found us. They will be awakened if needed, but for now our spirits shall remain locked away." Ami explained.   
  
Disbelief filled Serena. "What do you mean, no memories?!" She cried. "How can I live with you, with them, each day and not have them know whom I even am?" "You'll manage, Kitten." Amara said, green eyes sad. "I know you will." "And besides, you can awaken us at any time." Michelle added as she tried to smile, but it was obvious she was having equal trouble with the concept she was supposed to leave her princess alone.  
  
Serena started to cry. "I can't!" She cried. "I'll never survive!" "Yes, you will." Lita said firmly, belief and knowledge strong in her eyes. "Because I know you'd never give up." "We're still with you, Sere." Mina said. Of them all, the knowledge the scouts wouldn't know anything about their princess or their destinies seemed to be hitting her the heardest, aside from Serena.   
  
"C'mon, Meatball Head." Rei said playfully, although her dark violet eyes shimmered with a film of tears. "We won't be seperated that long. We'll still be around, only we just won't know each other. No fighting!" "But... but...." Serena tried to protest, and her eyes widened when the darkness started to swallow the scouts.  
  
"NO!" She cried uselessly, they all disappeared until Rini, Hotaru, Diana, Melanie and Mina were the only ones remaining. "Good-bye for now, Mommy!" Hotaru, Rini, Diana and Melanie called(4). They vanished.  
  
Mina locked eyes with Serena and smiled. "I love you.(3)" She whispered, a single tear falling from her royal blue eyes before the darkness crawled over her completely. "NO! Mina! I love you too! Come back! COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!" The dark seemed to shatter around her.  
  
_ **************   
  
Serena bolted upright, gasping. For a moment, she was frightened when she didn't recognise where she was, but then she relaxed slightly upon the realization she was in the Hogwarts hospital wing. And she'd just had one of the worst nightmares of her life.  
  
Tears brimmed suddenly in her Crystalline eyes as she realized that, chances were, her dream wasn't just a dream. _I don't believe this!_ Serena thought as she started to cry. _How can I just.... keep going?!_ She wondered, tears starting to fall faster down her cheeks. _But I must. They'll be happy, just being normal, or as normal as a Sailor Senshi could be. I shadn't awaken them, and neither will Ginny._  
  
This made her realize, of course, how much more difficult her's and Ginny's life would be. It would be torture to be around the Senshi and not be as close to them as before. _But I will, if that's what it takes to make them happy._  
  
She slid off the bed and went to the window. High above the Hogwarts grounds the Moon shone brightly. Serena smiled slightly. "Be happy, my senshi......"  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
(1) - Alright people, listen CLOSE!!! If ONE person asks me where Darien is I'll SCREAM!!!! Darien is EVIL and he joined the Negaverse back in the Silver Millennium. It was unknown to many that he did. He helped the Negaverse destroy the other planets but towards the final battle he began to get nervous and cut off his ties with them, fearing he'd be killed as well, but before he died Beryl offered him to join them 'again', clueing in the Moon Princess.  
  
Then, in the 20th century, he re-joined with Beryl until Serenity 'healed' him. Then, he fought for good for a certain amount of time until after Sailor Stars when he joined them again, this time permanently. Serena had been suspecting he was evil for several months because of her memories, and broke up with him, making it known he was evil. Prince Darien was killed by Princess Serenity in a fight a few months before she came to Hogwarts.   
  
Rini is still there because when Serena and Darien broke up, of course Crystal Tokyo crumbled to dust. But as this was happening, Serena jumped forward in time and grabbed Rini and Diana, taking them back to the 20th century.  
  
Rini, Hotaru, Diana, and Melanie will not age again until the 30th century and are under the guardianship of Serena. Serena's body will stop ageing once she reaches the age of 19. THERE, happy?! So DON'T ask me how Rini's still there or where that idiot Darien is!!!!! I HATE DARIEN and that's why he's NOT in my fanfic. If you don't like it, TOO BAD! This is MY story!!!   
  
(2) - It was disocvered Melanie was a Sailor Scout after her parents were killed in an attack. Now, Serena had guardianship of Melanie, who most times calls her "Serena-mama." Melanie is Sailor Faith.   
  
(3) - As a very, very close friend! Yes, I am a fan of Serena/Mina, but this fic will be, as promised, a Serena/Harry.  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
Well What do you think? 


	7. Ginny's Deepest Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.  
  
To the reviewers: Thanks so much! I really, really appreciate the support!  
  
Ages: Same  
  
Ami - 15  
  
Rei - 15   
  
Mina - 15  
  
Lita - 15  
  
Hotaru - 13  
  
Rini - 12  
  
Amara - 18  
  
Michelle - 18  
  
Setsuna - 20 [as her human character portrays]   
  
Darien - 23  
  
Remus - 30 (?)  
  
Sirius - 31 (?)  
  
Melanie - 12 (?)  
  
Pairings: Same  
  
Other pairings are: and these characters are together already,  
  
Ginny/Draco  
  
Luna/Artemis  
  
Rini/Hotaru  
  
Ron/ Hermione  
  
Diana/Melanie  
  
Amara/Michelle  
  
Lita/Nathan a.k.a Nepthlite  
  
Rei/Jason a.k.a. Jediete  
  
Kyle a.k.a Kunzite/Zach a.k.a Zoisite   
  
Seiya/Kakyuu  
  
Mina/Yaten  
  
Ami/Taiki  
  
Apologies: I'm sorry in advance for any spelling errors. I can spell, but when I'm typing sometimes I don't catch all the errors. Also, for the disclaimer last chapter, I was half asleep when it was written.  
  
_Thoughts_  
  
_Dreams_  
  
"Speaking"  
  
********- scene change  
  
**Attacks**  
  
**_Henshin Phrases_**  
  
Spells  
  
SailorChibi: Oh, my back is killing me! You people better appreciate this stupid chapter! This god-damned chair is doing seirous damage to my back.  
  
Himeko: Hikari, it can't be that bad.  
  
SailorChibi: Are you supposed to be totally numb after sitting in a computer chair for about five hours? Are you supposed to be in pain when you stand up?  
  
Himeko: ~starts to massage her hikari's back~  
  
SailorChibi: ~grins~ On second thought, it's not all bad......  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
Ginny Weasley felt her mouth drop open as she and Serena approached the Great Hall. "Y-you mean they r-really won't r-remember?" She stuttered. Serena nodded. "You and I can awaken them, but we mustn't. We cannot. They'll be better of being normal."  
  
Something about her setence confused the red-head, and she was silent for a moment. Then.... "Serena?" "Yes?" "You'll have to bring back their memories sooner or later..... you know that, right?" At Serena's look, Ginny cotinued far less confidently. "I mean..... for Crystal Tokyo and all......"  
  
It was lucky at that moment Ron came hurrying towards them, asking how Ginny felt because Ginny had the feeling that, had Serena actually answered her question, Ginny wouldn't have liked the answer......  
  
*********  
  
"Alright, class." Remus Lupin said, smiling slightly at his class. About half of the girls swooned when he did, and Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly. _Ridiculous the way they fawn over people obviously waaaay to old for them._ She thought.  
  
"Today, we are going to re-study Boggarts." Professor Lupin said with another smile. "Instead of standing in a circle around it, we will each enter this old closet alone." He patted the old cherry closet doors beside him. The door rumbled, shaking, and several teens gave it suddenly apprehensive looks.  
  
"Normally, we wouldn't send in students alone, but seeing as how you are fourth years and have had previous experience with Boggarts, we decided it wouldn't hurt to try it this way. Now, do you all remember the correct spell?" "Riddikulus!" Chroused about half the class. "That's correct. Now, who's first?"  
  
Silence. Everyone looked at everyone else while not making eye contact with Lupin, who sighed. "Very well, then why not....." He paused for a moment, scanning the room whilst everyone prayed he'd not choose them to go first. "How about..... Meridith?"   
  
The Slytherin girl jerked, her eyes widening. Ginny had to smirk. Meridith was like a female Draco, only fifty time worse. She lived to pick on Ginny, making fun of the red-head every chance she got. She also loved to humiliate the girl, and enjoyed making her angry. Ginny was never sure why Meri loved to annoy her so much, but she did.  
  
So, it was with a small measure of satisfaction she watched Meri step up to the closet, holding her wand readym and enter. A few moments later..... "Riddikulus!" Meri yelled. There was a small blue light, and then the doors opened and Meri, smirking, came out.  
  
"Alright, how about....." The class was half-over before Professor Lupin choose Ginny to go. She felt no fear as she stepped towards the closet and entered. "All set?" Lupin asked her. She nodded, facing into the closet. The door closed behind her, leaving her in darkness.  
  
For a few moments, nothing happened. Ginny was beginning to wonder if it was sick, or if perhaps the Boggart had left. But then, she heard a noise behind her and she spun around. A black space was forming before her, and she watched in amazement and confusement as a picture formed.  
  
******** - five minutes later  
  
Ginny screamed and screamed again as the a horrible laugh echoed. The door behind her slammed open. Frightened beyond belief and incredibly disgusted, Ginny staggered from the closet. Her face was pure white and she was trembling hard as tears poured down her face.  
  
"Miss Weasley......" Lupin began, obviously concerned, but Ginny wasn't listening. She lurched to the door and threw it open, running from the room and down the hall. She didn't stop until she was running down the steps and across the lawn. She collapsed onto the lawn, nearest the lake, and started to cry.  
  
It wasn't long before she heard footsteps, but to her surprise it wasn't Lupin but Serena. The Moon child said nothing, just sat down beside Ginny and pulled the redhead into her lap, cradling her. Ginny gulped for air, wanting to tell her princess the awful thing she had seen.  
  
"It was awful, Serena!" She whispered several minutes later. "It was Crystal Tokyo, but all the Senshi and you and my family and Harry and Hermione and Draco were dead! I watched you all d-die. It was the Silver Millennium all over again! And this horrible dark shape was above you all, laughing in an awful way, and then he turned towards me and started towards me holding a knife and........" Ginny started to cry again.  
  
Serena just hugged the redhead, suspecting that was when Ginny had screamed and the closet door opened. The whatever it was must not have liked the light, that or it didn't want others to see what it had been showing Ginny. Nevertheless, she shivered to think of the gruesome and frightening picture that must have made, and she was relieved it hadn't gone any further.  
  
"It's alright, Ginny. It was just a stupid what's-its-name, and I don't have to know what it was or what it does to know it won't ever happen!" Ginny sniffed. "It's a Boggart." She said. "It shows people their deepest fears." Serena shivered. What an awful fear to have. But, then again, her deepest fears weren't that different from Ginny's.  
  
She was opening her mouth to ask Ginny if she felt alright when a loud CRASH caught their attention rudely. Serena sighed reluctantly and muttered something unpolite. Ginny giggled and wiped her eyes. "Are you up to it?" Serena asked. "Yeah."  
  
"They both stood up, and Serena pulled her locket from her sub-space while Ginny pulled hers from her pocket. "**_Moon Cosmic Power....._**" "** _Sun Cosmic Power......_**" "**_MAKE-UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**" Both girls hollered the last word as loud as they could.  
  
This time, the targets appeared to be six teens, two second years, a sixth year and three seventh years. All with gray, white-tipped flower- shaped stones floating above their chests, and all unconscious. There were some students surrounding them.  
  
The youma was really sad. It looked like it was made from a nearby tree, with a brown body and leaves for hands and feet. It's face was brown, with leave for hair. Sailor Moon sweatdropped. "Either the Negaverse is running out of ideas or they're getting lazy!" She muttered. "No kidding." Sun said.   
  
"Tree-leaf!" The youma bellowed, jumping for the soul stones. "**Moon Tiara..... Magic!**" Sailor Moon called out, releasing the golden disk. It scored a direct hit with the youma's mid-section, causing it to screech in pain and leap back.  
  
Moon decided to skip the long introductions and go for a Uranus-&-Neptune type speech. "Lured by the screams of the innocent students, I am Sailor Moon, the champion of Love and Justice!" "Lured by the destruction of the pure, I am Sailor Sun, the champion of Light and Life!" "We're here to stop you!" Moon declared."So leave those students alone and come pick on people who can take you on!"  
  
Tree-leaf turned towards them, and readied it's attack. It shot it straight at Sun and Moon, a bunch of razor sharp sticks. "Aaahhhhhh!!!!" Moon screamed. Sun pushed her off the tree they were perched in and jumped herself. Both landed hard and Sun rubbed her head. "Next time, Sailor Moon, leave me out of the bring it ons!" She grumbled.  
  
"Sorry." Moon jumped to her feet, only to dodge another attack. "Hey!" She wailed. "YOU'RE NOT FIGHTING BY THE RULES!!!!!!!!!!!" Sun sweatdropped. "Oh, for the love of......" She growled under her breath. "**Sun Fire Phoenix Strike!**" She yelled. A phoenix burst from her hands and shot towards the youma, hitting it in the back. Tree-leaf howled with pain.  
  
"Now, Sailor Moon!" Sun shouted. "Right!.................. **Moon Spiral Hearrrrrrt...... ATTACK!!!!!!!**" (Attack said while she goes through the moves). "TREEEEE-LEEEEEAF!!!!!" The youma screamed as it turned to dust.  
  
Sun smiled as the Spirit Stones went back to where they belonged and winked at Sailor Moon, who smiled before jumping and doing a backflip over the trees. Sun followed her movement, landing neatly on the other side, where she copied her fellow senshi in de-henshining.  
  
Then, linking arms, both girls set out for the Great Hall and dinner. They were almost there , when they were intercepted by Lupin and McGonagall. "Miss Wealsey, are you all right?" The head of Gryffindor inquired. "Yes, Professor." Ginny said quickly. "They Boggart just frightened me, that's all, and I forgot the spell." "You're sure?" "Yes." "Well, all right..." Both teachers watched the girls go on.  
  
Serena shoved Ginny as they went and Ginny doubled over laughing as she grabbed Serena's hand, swinging it happily as they hurried into Great Hall, not wanting to be late for dinner, Serena especially. She had gotten her appetite back since she realised her senshi were alive, and not dead.  
  
They had seated themselves at the Gryffindor table, Serena beside Harry at the mischevious Ginny's insistence, and were waiting for dinner to arrive when Dumbledore rose. "We are lucky to have some more transfer students." He announced, his blue eyes sparkling.  
  
"They are Hotaru Tomoe and Rini Tsukino. And, as well, as a special treat we are adding a music program to the school. Please welcome out musical intructors, Michelle Kaioh and Amara Tenoh." Serena just managed to keep from keeling over. One senshi was bad enough, but five?   
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
You know the drill, R&R!!!!!!! 


	8. Sailor Earth

SailorChibi: I am SO sorry for the dull chapters I've been giving out lately!  
  
Himeko: It's not your fault you have writers block.  
  
SailorChibi: I KNOW! ~glares at a large gray block in front of her and her yami. On the other side of the door, a door with the word 'Ideas' stamped on it in neon green is visible~  
  
SailorChibi: However, I have a weapon! ~pulls out a large hammer and grins~ Writers block no more! HEE-YAH!!!!!!!!! ~throws herself at the writers block~  
  
Himeko: ~standing in front of the dust cloud that is her hikari and the writers block - sounds of hammering can be heard~ Just so you know, she actually DOESN'T own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.......  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
Ginny glanced over at Serena, who was slumped over onto the table in dismay. "Erm.... Serena-chan? You okay?" She asked. A low moan came from the still form. "I'll never do it, Ginny!" Serena moaned. "Five of them? I'll die!"  
  
Ginny sweatdropped and laughed nervously, patting her friend on the back. "No, you won't, Sere." She said comfortingly, or as much as she could because to be truthful, _she_ wasn't feeling too great about having so many non- remembering senshi here either.  
  
"Are you okay, Serena?" Harry asked, worriedly, for he had seen the girl slump over. He had actually become rather good friends with the girl, seeing as how she was in their year and all. Serena had taken to traveling around with them, which was more then okay with Harry, who was developing a slight crush on the girl.  
  
"I'm fine." Serena's muffled voice said as she lifted her head up and propped it on her hands. "I'm just planning on how I'm going to die." Ginny elbowed the other girl as Hermione leaned over, done observing their odd behavior. "Will you all shush? They're sorting the two new girls!"   
  
"Sorry." Ginny, Serena and Harry all obediently chorused as Tomoe, Hotaru was sorted into Slytherin. Needless to say, Serena nearly hit the roof at the fact one of her precious Senshi was going into _Slytherin_, of all places.  
  
But, she felt better after Rini was sorted there too, although Serena had suspicions the younger girl had threatened the Sorting Hat into sorting her with Hotaru. Ginny thought that was sweet, although Serena would have perferred they be together in a different house, say Gryffindor?  
  
As Michelle Kaioh and Amara Tenoh took their places beside Professor McGonagall, Serena was frowning. "How come Ruka's(1) doing music? I'd've thought for sure she'd be doing some form of physical education" She shivered at the thought of it. "Or some kind of racing class." Ginny started laughing. "I'm sure Amara would've loved that!" She exclaimed.  
  
Serena made a face at her as food appeared in front of them, and they began to eat. Therefore, both Ginny and Serena missed the thoughtful look that appeared on Hermione's face......  
  
************   
  
Harry entered the room with a feeling of curiostiy and mild excitement. He was extremely curious, he had to admit, to see what on earth was going to happen in this new music class. Hogwarts had never had any muggle classes before, aside from Muggle Studies, and he was curious to see what it would be like. The only downside was they had it with Slytherin.  
  
Choosing a table nearest the front, for they were four-seaters and Harry knew without having to guess Hermione would want to be as close to the front as possible, he sat down and set his books beside him. Seeing he was alone, he took the time to look around the room.  
  
The room was done in turquoise and gold. (AN: SailorChibi: ~ smiles~) The walls were painted turquoise, with gold symbols he didn't recognize painted on. The tables and seats were gold, with turquoise trim. Gold lights lit the room. At the front, was a gold-and-turqoise desk.  
  
In one corner, was a variety of instruments Harry recognized, and some he didn't. He had spotted a guitar, a set of drums, a flute, a violin and a trumpet before he heard voices behind him.  
  
Half-turning, he watched Ron, Serena and Hermione entered. Ron and Hermione were aruging and Serena was smiling sadly. When she spotted him, her smile became slightly brighter and she took a seat beside him quickly. Trying to ignore the way his heart thumped when she did, Harry smiled slightly and asked if there was something wrong.  
  
"No, nothing." Serena said, slightly surprised. "Why?" "It's just, when you came in you looked so sad." "Oh, it's just Ron and Hermione's aruging reminded me of the way one of my friends and I used to." "Oh." No more was said, because at that moment the remaining Gryffindors entered, with the Slytherins behind them.  
  
A minute later, thankfully before curses could begin flying between the two rival houses, the two new Professors came in. Hearing a sigh, Harry turned his head and saw Serena slump onto the table, her eyes extremely wistful, but oddly relieved, as she watched the two professors walk to the front of the room.  
  
Once there, the one with turquoise hair spun around. She was dressed in a dark blue robe, that matched her deep blue eyes perfectly. "Hello." She said simply, with a gentle smile. "I am Michelle Kaioh. You may call me Professor Michelle, seeing as how I am not that much older then you all."  
  
She gestured to her right, where the other professor stood. This professor had short, sandy blond hair and forest green eyes. It was almost hard to tell whether the person was male or female. "This is Professor Amara. She plays piano." You could hear the extreme sighs of disappointment from the females, excluding Serena and Hermione, of the class.  
  
Amara and Michelle both grinned at the same time. "Now, class. We will be learning, of course, music in this course. If you cannot play music, for example if you are tone deaf or have had an accident so you can't play, don't think you shall be getting off easily. You will learn the different notes and several other things." Michelle said.   
  
"Now, is there anyone who can play an instrument?" Serena raised her hand. "I can play the flute." She said. "But I normally play with a friend of mine, who plays the harp." Michelle paused. "Well, I suppose the other teachers wouldn't mind if we brought your friend here for a moment." Amara scribbled out a pass and handed it to Serena, who swallowed when their hands made contact, before bolting from the room.  
  
Five Minutes Later  
  
"Serenity Tsukino! You unhand me this instant! What in Selene's name do you think you are doing?!" Ron's jaw dropped as none other then his little sister was pulled into the room, smelling strongly of incence, indicating she'd been in Divination.  
  
Serena pulled Ginny to the front of the room and, taking the proferred harp from Professor Michelle, turned to Ginny, who's mouth was hanging open. Their eyes met, and a sudden pleading filled Serena's. Ginny closed her mouth, and, muttering, snatched the harp out of Serena's hands and took her place.  
  
Serena accepted the flute and stood across from Ginny, waiting. Ginny took out her wand and muttered something under her breath before sitting on air - it was the next best thing to floating by using her wings. Stretching on leg in front of her, Ginny curled the other beneath her and placed the harp on her knee. Then, she looked at Serena.  
  
Placing the flute to her mouth, Serena waited until Michelle nodded before beginning to play, closing her eyes as she did. Ginny mimicked the movement, closing her own eyes and listening close. She quickly recognized the tune from one long ago.  
  
Placing her hands upon the strings, she began to draw her hands across it.  
  
Hearing the beautiful music, Hermione sat up straight. It sounded incredibly familiar to her for some reason. She began to place the music, and almost had where she'd heard it before when it stopped. She frowned and opened her eyes in question. Ginny curtsied, handed the harp back to Michelle and hurried from the room without waiting to hear what it had been thought of.   
  
"That was very good!" Michelle complimented. "Does anyone else know how to play?" No one did, so they were dismissed early. Waiting for Hermione, Serena was stopped by Amara. "Yes, Professor?" "You and your friends are good, kitten." Amara said. Serena's mouth dropped open as Amara started. "Oh, I mean Serena. I'm sorry, all these new names." "S'okay." Serena squeaked.  
  
Grabbing Hermione's arm, she hustled from the room. 'Kitten' had been Amara's nickname for her before they'd lost their memories. "You okay?" Hermione asked her. Serena nodded tightly before, seeing Ginny, whispered a good-bye and took off. Hermione watched her go, ideas beginning to form in her mind.  
  
***********   
  
Hermione sat in the quiet common room, Crookshanks in her lap and not a book, for once. She was staring absently into space as she gently stroked the purring cat. She had the room all to herself, for it was supper time, but she wasn't hungry. She was dressed in a nightdress already, it was pale blue with pale green trim. Her hair was down.  
  
"Oh, Crookshanks." She murmured. "Ever since Serena arrived, I feel I'm missing something. But what could it be? It makes no sense a'toll. I've everything I could need, or as much as I can get. There's no peace of course, but I have friends and family....." She sighed.  
  
There was silence for a few moments more, save the fire's cracking and popping every so often, and Crookshanks' soft but utterly contented purring. Hermione stopped stroking the cat and held her hand up, exmaining it. She just knew she was missing something, but what?  
  
Crookshanks stopped purring and jumped gracefully off of her lap, stretching himself upon the plush carpet before flopping down and rolling over, stretching to get Hermione's attention, which it did. Giggling softly, she knelt beside him and lifted him up.  
  
"You silly cat." She said with a giggle. "What's the matter with you?" Bringing her face close to him, she rubbed their noses together. "I know, you're probably just hungry." Crookshanks purred, but then suddenly cocked his head and squirmed to get down. Surprised, Hermione set him down.  
  
Crookshanks dashed to the door, stratching to get out. The portrait, not happy about being scratched, swung forward. "Crookshanks! Come back!" Hermione called. Gathering her dress in one hand, she ran after the fleeing cat. Crookshanks led her straight to the Great Hall, where he vanished.  
  
"Crookshanks! Crookshanks! Here, kitty kitty kitty!" Hermione called. "Oh, where is he?" She was about to return to the Gryffindor dorm, when crashes and shrieks caught her attention. She sidled to the doors of the Great Hall and, cautiously but curiously, eased them open.  
  
She gasped at the sight. What looked like a giant _Teddy Bear_ was causing havok. In its see-throgh stomach, Hermione saw something gray and white-tipped. In the bear's two arms were the two by now, well-known Senshi Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. They were crying out with pain.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione gasped, surprised. "Someone must help them!" She whispered. "That's right. And, that someone is you, Hermione." Surprised, Hermione looked around for the voice that had spoken to her. Finding no one, she frowned. "Down here." The voice said. Hermione looked down and saw Crookshanks. "Hello." The cat said calmly.   
  
Hermione shrieked and stumbled backwards. She tripped and fell with a yelp onto her bottom. Crookshanks leapt onto her chest and stared straight into her frightened brown eyes. "B- but you're j-just a c-cat!" Hermione stammered.  
  
"I am not just a cat, I was once Lunar, one of Queen Serenity's advisors. But never mind that, right now you've got to help Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun!" "I can't! I'm just a kid!" "Not if you use this." Stepping off of her, Crookshanks performed a backflip. A blue and green henshin pen fell to the ground.  
  
"With this, you can help Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. But, you must hurry! I don't think they can last much longer. Take it and yell 'Earth Crystal Power, make-up'. Hurry, please! They are not used to fighting alone!"  
  
Trembling, Hemrione reached down and grasped the pen. She gapsed at the familiar feeling she felt from it. She glanced over her shoulder as Sailor Moon was thrown into a wall. Sailor Sun screamed for her friend before she was squeezed violently.  
  
Hermione nodded to herself. She raised the pen into the air. "_**Earth Crystal Power, MAKE-UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
(1) - A nickname for Amara. Come from her Japanese name, Haruka.  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
SailorChibi: ~comes to a panting stop beside her yami~ HA! It has been de-  
  
~dust clears to reveal the writers block, only slightly smaller~  
  
SailorChibi: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Himeko: ~pats her hikari on the shoulder comfortingly~ There, there. At least your power's back on.  
  
SailorCHibi: Yes! All day my father kept shutting it off! He made me miss Digimon! But..... ~glares at writers block~ ~raises hammer~ You will be defeated! But for now, I need sleep...... ~slumps off to bed~  
  
Himeko: Please review. And If you've any cures for writers block, my hikari could use them.  
  



	9. Earth's First Battle

Himeko: You people are incredibly lucky to be getting a chapter this week! My aibou is sick, she should be in bed, not writing on the computer for you greedy fans!  
  
SailorChibi: ~coughs~ Yami! Ignore her, minna. Anyway, I promised I'd write a new chapter every weekend, and I'm keeping that promise. However, I'm afraid the length of this chapter will be based on how long I can stay on the computer with becoming too dizzy. And the quality might not be too great either, I'm not at best concentration.  
  
Himeko: Alright, but as soon as you finish you're going to bed!  
  
SailorChibi: I know, I know. Oh, and before I forget, I wanted to give a shout of thanks to:  
  
Lunarian Amethyst   
  
Silver Moon Goddess  
  
and  
  
elisabeth, the ultimate harry/ usagi fan  
  
because they've reviewed not only this fic, but my other one as well. I'm sorry if you've reviewed both and I missed your name, and THANK YOU to my reviewers of this fic as well!  
  


* * *

  
  
Hermione closed her eyes as the final word left her mouth. Out of nowhere, light rose colored sakura blossoms came to surround her. She *danced*, for lack of a better word, on a background of water and sky and beautiful blossoms before posing against a background of a large pink rose.  
  
She looked down at herself, totally and one hundred percent amazed. She wore a senshi fuku of sky blue and grass green. Her gloves were elbow length. Her hair was pulled back into a braid, with a crown of pink roses on her head. Threaded into the braid were light rose ribbons.  
  
She wore grass green high-heeled boots, similar to Venus'. In the middle of the grass green ribbon on her chest, was a beautiful pink rose. A similiar rose was fashioned in the middle of the ruffle that seperated white bodysuit and sky blue skirt. In the middle of the tiara that rested on her forehead, was the symbol of a white rose.  
  
Crookshanks smiled. "Sailor Earth." He said respectfully. "You look just like your mother." Earth gave him an amazed look - she, of course, had no idea he was talking about her Silver Millennium mother, for Hermione, with her wild brown hair and pretty choccolate brown eyes, looked nothing like her blond-haired blue-eyed mother here on earth, or her red-haired green-eyed father.  
  
She flinched suddenly as there was a great crash from within the Great HAll, and Crookshanks stiffened, remembering the purpose for which he'd awakened the senshi of Earth in the first place. "Hurry, Sailor Earth! You must go help Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun before they're killed!" An unsure look crossed Earth's face, but hearing another crash from within, she realized she couldn't leave Moon and Sun to fight alone. Obviously, considering she was a senshi, this was now her responsibility as well.  
  
Sailor Sun struggled to her feet, pain pounding in her head, but she refused the effort to clutch it or give in to the comforting darkness that beckoned her. _I am a Sailor Senshi, and we don't give up when we're needed!_ She barked to herself. This thought helped steady her slightly, but not enough to help much. She didn't dare look around for Sailor Moon, although worry was plaguing.  
  
The youma turned to her, a giant teddy bear, of all things, and smirked. Sun stiffened instinctively and fell into into a fighting pose - she wouldn't let this freak of nature win that easily! The youma, Teddy Bear, dove for her. Sailor Sun threw her arm up......  
  
And heard Teddy Bear growl. Stunned, she opened her golden eyes and saw a pink rose in between her and Teddy Bear. She heard Sailor Moon gasp and knew why - a red rose had (AN: SailorChibi: You have NO idea how many times I've rolled my eyes and covered my head with a pillow at the sign of that stupid red rose! It always meant one of Tuxedo Moronic's stupid speeches were coming!  
  
Himeko: Aibou, quite talking and start writing! You're on a time limit, you know!  
  
SailorChibi: Sorry. And sorry to those who like Tuxedo Mo-erm, Mask, he and me just dun mix!)  
  
always been Tuxedo Mask's mark, that is, before Sailor Moon had killed him in a fight.  
  
Everyone looked up to where the rose had come from, and saw the shadowy figure of a woman crouching. She rose and began to speak. "How dare you attack a school of learning? I am Sailor Earth, one of the Sailor Senshi, and I will punish you in the name of Earth!" Sailor Sun and Sailor Moon's jaws were on the floor by now.  
  
Sailor Earth emerged from the shadows and jumped to the floor smoothly. "**Earth Rose Petals STRIKE!!!!!!!!!!!**" She yelled. A cloud of rose petals swirled around her form, before becoming razor sharp and shooting towards the youma, who howled when they reached him. Not only were they extremely sharp, they stuck to him and streaks of pink lightning raced from petal to petal. "Now, Sailor Moon!" "Right! **Moon Spiral Hearrrrrrrt...... ATTACK!!!!!!**"  
  
In seconds, the youma had been dusted. Sailor Sun gave a curiously suspicious gaze to Sailor Earth, whom smiled innocently and nodded towards the door. Sun nodded and jumped towards it, Moon on her heels, and Earth right behind her.  
  
Once they were safely away from an suspcious onlookers, i.e outside, seeing as how everyone had run inside to see what was going on when the shrieks had started. "Who are you?!" Moon demanded straight away. Sailor Earth smiled. "I believe you probably already know me, if you attend school here, that is." Seeing the clueless looks she got, she de-henshined.  
  
"_HERMIONE?!?!??!?!_" Sailor Sun shrieked, almost fainting from surprise. Her and Moon's wounds had already begun to heal, thanks to the super fast healing powers of a senshi. Hermione smiled sheepishly. She felt different, even de-henshined. Her hair was still pinned back into a neat braid, for example, but she _felt_ different inside as well. That empty space that had been inside before had been partially filled.  
  
Suddenly, she cocked her head curiously and narrowed her eyes. "You know me?" She asked, for in the confusion she'd forgotten all her suspicions. "I should hope so!" Sun laughed and de-henshined, giving Hermione the shock of a lifetime. "_Ginny?!?!?!?!?!_" She gasped, astonished. "But how? Why?" Ginny laughed and jumped forward, hugging Hermione hard. "It's a long story!"  
  
Hermione hugged her back, and as she did over Ginny's shoulder she caught sight of Moon. "But who's that?" Moon smiled softly and de-henshined back into Serena. "Hi, Hermione." She said softly. "Serena?! Wow, now I know why you two were always together!" Hermione gasped before hugging Serena. Serena pulled back and grinned. "Yes, and now I think we should go back inside. It's kinda cold out, and you're in your pyjamas!" Hermione blushed.  
  
"But, what....." "All you questions will be answered tonight, in your dreams. Now that you've henshined, you can re-remember all your days in the Silver Millnnium." Hermione was slightly confused at that, but decided to leave it, seeing as how Serena had said she'd recieve her memories that night.  
  


* * *

  
  
SailorChibi: I AM SO SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!!!!!!!!!! But I feel awful, my nose is stuffed up, my throat hurts, my head is aching and I feel so dizzy I'm about to fall over. I couldn't go on. I'm sorry! And now, I'm going to bed. ~stands up, and promptly falls back into her chair with dizziness~@_@ Why is the world spinning?......  
  
Himeko: ~holds up a sign that says 'R&R'. She then drops it, picks up SailorChibi and takes the sick hikari to bed~  
  
Chibi SailorChibi: Bye, bye for now! ^_^ 


	10. The Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.  
  
Names - Silver Millennium Names (Important) DON'T STEAL! I'LL KNOW IF YOU DO!!!!!!   
  
(hehehe, I have this thing about how all names are longer in the Silver Millenniium, so yeah.  
  
Serena - Serenity - princess of the moon   
  
Ami - Amilia - pronouced Amelia - princess of mercury   
  
Rei - Reichel - pronouced Rachel - princess of mars   
  
Lita - Elitabeth - pronounced E-li-ta-beth - princess of jupiter   
  
Mina - Minakara - pronounced Mina-cara - princess of venus   
  
Amara - Alexandra - princess of uranus   
  
Michelle - Michelandra - pronounced Michelle-andra - princess of neptune   
  
Hotaru - Hotarianna - pronounced Hotar-e-anna - princess of saturn   
  
Trista - Tristanna - pronounced Trist-anna - princess of pluto   
  
Harold - prince of the stars   
  
Ronald - prince of the sun   
  
Dracon - prince of the moon   
  
Hermione - Hermonious - pronounced Her-moan-i-us - princess of earth   
  
Ginny - Aurora - princess of the sun   
  
Darien - Endymion - prince of earth   
  
Melanie - Melannia - pronounced Mel-an-i-a - princess of Khyron   
  
"Talking"   
  
_Thought_   
  
******** - Scene Change   
  
SaiorChibi: WAH!!!!!! This is such a sad chappie!  
  
Himeko: And an extrememly long one!  
  
SailorChibi: ~smile~ I know, but all the reviewers were so nice about my being sick, I thought they deserved it!  
  
Himeko: You're still sick, aibou. DOn't over do it.  
  
SailorChibi: I'm not that sick, Yami. Just a little bit, coughing and stuff. Well, enjoy!   
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
Hermione sighed and pushed back her covers. This evening had been SO hectic, what with discovering she was Sailor Earth and all. And now, she was exhausted. Crookshanks purred, already seated on the bed, looking ready for sleep himself.  
  
Hermione made a face as she slid in beside him. "You might have told me beforehand!" She muttered. Crookshanks made a contented sound as he settled himself beside her. "Before, there was no need to." He answered, closing his eyes.  
  
Hermione grumbled before, blowing out the candle, snuggled down, closed her eyes and falling asleep herself.   
  
FLASHBACK - HERMIONE'S DREAM   
  
Minakara beamed quietly to herself as she clutched the bouquet or flowers tightly. Their fragrance smelt wonderful, but the Venarian was far more involved in the reunion of her princess and the prince of the Stars. She could feel Serenity's joy, bubbling inside of her until she felt like she would burst, as it only served to add to her own happiness at seeing not only Serenity's lover, but Aurora, Dracon(1), Hermonious and Ronald as well.  
  
Endymion cleared his throat noisily, breaking the moment between the prince and princess. (Serenity was currently burried into Harold's arms, clinging to him like she would never le go.) Anger swept through Minakara and Hotarianna at the same time and both glared angrily at the king, both cursing him silently for ruining such a romantic moment.  
  
Serenity, now facing them with Harold's arm around her waist, gave them and her other senshi silent but efficient warning glares of her own. Hotarianna looked away, glaring a the garden in silence, one slim hand clutching her glaive.   
  
Minakara released her breath in an angry sigh. The rest, Dracon, Aurora, Hermonious and Ronald included, looked annoyed, but said nothing. King Andrew seemed not to notice, but the queen of Earth, Dreea was silently angry and Selenity breathed slowly to contain.   
  
King Endymion was oblivious as Andrew invited him to go see plans for something or other. He agreed and followed the blond haired Moon king as he went. The second they had both gone, sighs of relief were heard. "Thank the gods..." Murmured a soft voice. "Alex-andra!" Michelandra, ever the one to keep her lover under check, and Serenity warned in perfect unison. "What? Oh, come on. I know you were all thinking it, you were just too polite to admit it."  
  
Serenity just shook her head as, taking the flowers from Minakara, handed them to Dreea, who accepted them with a warm smile. Ever since they'd first began coming to the Moon, Serenity had collected flowers to greet the Earth queen with.  
  
Selenity smiled and turned to Dreea. "Come, my friend. I have refreshments prepared, and I'm sure Harold and his court are in the best of hands." She invited warmly. Dreea nodded eagerly and followed, anxious to talk with her dear friend, and not only Selenity but the other queens of the planets as well.  
  
Serenity smiled when they were alone. She already knew what she and Harold would do - take a walk in the beautiful moon gardens, same as they always did upon Harold's arrival on the Moon."Right." Said Minakara, already knowing as well what they would do. "We can meet late for dinner. You two can go on your walk, a nd us others can go to the pond for a while."  
  
Minakara smiled and turned to the others. Hotarianna shook her head. "I'm afraid I have some schoolwork to atend to." She said regretfully. "Sounds like fun." Commented Elitabeth. "I'm afraid I have some studying, but I suppose I could attend to it at the pond." Said Amilia thoughtfully. "And I could help you." Hermonious added. "I have work in the temple." Reichel said, not looking unnecessarily sad at not being able to attend the pond. It wasn't her favorite place in the world, being as she commanded Fire.  
  
"I'll come." Said Michelandra. "Me too." Said Alexandra almost immediately. Tristana shrugged and smiled. "I too, have work to attend to." She said. Serenity cast her a concerned look. "Is something wrong?" She asked. "No, princess. Just some affairs with the surviving Plutarians my father cannot attend to, seeing as how he's been down with the flu as of late and my mother refuses to allow him past the bedside." Tristana smiled convicingly and reassuringly at her princess.  
  
"Okay." Serenity said, not looking quite convinced. So it was Serenity and Harold who set off for the gardens, and Minakara, Amilia, Elitabeth, Michelandra, Alexandra, Aurora, Dracon and Ronald and Hermonious who set off for the pond. Tristana and Hotariana set off for their rooms in the palace to attend to their work, leaving promises of dinner behind.   
  
***********   
  
Serenity strolled along quietly with Harold. At the moment, words were not needed for the two young lovers. Both were simply happy being with each other. As they walked, Serenity reflected on her happy life. The next day was her sixteenth birthday and a ball was being held. Harold, of course, was to be her date. A good friend to hers, Princess Kakyuusa of a far planet, was coming along with her senshi.  
  
Taikila was lovers with Amilia, and Seiyana was as well with Tristana. Yatena was with her princess. Serenity was thrilled they were coming, for they rarely got to see each other. Her studies were going well, especially with the help of Amilia, who was happy to aid her princess in succeding. Serenity's parents were happy now, and they no longer argued as they had merest 6 fortnights ago.  
  
A frown overcast Serenity's delicate features as she thought suddenly of the one thorn in her beautifully rosey life. Beryl, an outcast of Earth because of treason against Darien, had joined the Negaverse and had been attacking as of late. Already, they had destroyed the other planets, all but the Moon and Earth. Word was, she would be attacking the Moon soon and with swiftness.  
  
Privately, the Moon child harbored suspicions Darein and Beryl were lovers, and that Darien had joined the Negaverse as well. Was Beryl merely an innocent girl who'd gotten caught up in something she did not comprehend? Or was she truly the witch all thought she was?  
  
Harold had been admiring Serenity's beautiful face when her rose colored lips were pressed suddenly into a frown. He frowned as well, wondering what had disturbed the young girl so, when Serenity frowned even more vehemently.   
  
He stopped suddenly, grabbing her wrist and swinging her until she was in front of him. He pulled the startled girl to him and laid their foreheads against one another. "What's wrong?" His breath played warmly against her lips. Serenity stared upwards into Harold's emerald eyes, losing herself in the color. "Nothing." She managed to whisper.  
  
Harold similarly was drowning in Serenity's glowing silver blue eyes. The princess tilted her head up, and their lips met in a warm kiss. Passion roared through Serenity's delicate body and she felt her knees go weak with desire. Her legs seemed to liquify as her mind spun and for a few moments, she forgot about everything. She melted into Harold's strong arms.  
  
Imported Sakura Blossoms (Chery Blossoms) fell from the trees around to land with utmost gentleness upon the ground, small spots of pink against an enternity of silver as the wind blew softly. Several servants paused and smiled gently and some with envy at the young prince and princess, although none dared to distrub the pair standing on the steps that lead to the garden of the Moon palace.  
  
Unfortunately, the need to breathe became apparent within a few minutes - to Serenity's disappointment. Breaking apart, she laid her head upon Harold's chest once more and listened to the comforting heartbeat of her lover as she retrieved the air lost during the passionate kiss. They began to walk again, and this time Serenity kept thoughts of Beryl, the Negaverse and all connceted with so buried far away in her mind, perfering instead to concentrate on herself and Harold.  
  
At the Moon fountain, where every twenty minutes gushes of beautiful colored water shot high into the air, they stopped again. Harold pulled Serenity to him once more. This time, they were short kisses, placed on after another upon cherry lips, as soft as the blossoms being pulled of the imported trees and hitting the ground around around them.  
  
But once again, it turned passionate as she reached up and placed her arms around Harold's neck, Harold's arms being already wrapped around her waist, sparking a delicious fire that roared up and down her entire body. All thoughts of the ball the next night, the negaverse, and anything else were torn from her mind and cast into space, not to be retrieved for some time.  
  
  
  
********** - the ball (I was gonna stop it here, but I did want to stay alive for the next week...)   
  
Serenity bit her lip in nervousness. She hated this part of every ball, but it must be done. Or so her mother had always told her. Anyhow, the princesses were required to walk down the stairs with everyone watching. Serenity was last.  
  
"Minakara, do I look all right?" She inquired anxiously. Minakara looked up and smiled. Of course her princess looked alright, Serenity always looked beautiful, whether she knew it or not. Currently, she wore her traditional white and gold dress. Her hair had been fashioned into its normal style of ball and streamers, only this time silver Moon Blossoms were woven in amongst the golden strands.  
  
The Moon child wore little makeup, only a tad of mascara, which enlarged her beautiful silvery blue eyes. The barest brush of blush, a single coat of lip gloss and a strand of pearls accentuated her beauty. "You look great." Minakara assured her as she vanished between the velvet red curtains. Serenity very nearly moaned out loud in fright as she stepped up to the curtain.   
  
She bit her lip once more as she suddenly thought of what had occurred that morning. Tears tried to fill her eyes but she fought them back, trying not to think of what she knew would happen that night. The attack. She instructed herself to breath as she heard her formal title being announced.  
  
She pushed through the curtains and almost immediately had to fight the urge to reach up and shield her eyes from the strong light. Weeks of practice made her step forward and decend the stairs. She was near the bottom before she could see again. Harold awaited her, and she felt proud when she saw the pride in his eyes. She laid her hand on his arm and they swept off into a graceful dance.  
  
As they danced, Serenity looked around for each of her friends. She found them easily, dancing with their lovers. Amilia and Takila, Reichel and an Earth general Jediete, Elitabeth and another Earth General Nephlite, Minakara and Brockil, Mistana and Gareth. Michelandra and Alexandra, Tristana and Seiyana, Kakyuusa and Yatena. Hotarianna danced with many boys but was yet to find one which she liked in particular. Melannia(1) too, had found no lover yet and at times she and Hotarianna contented themselves with dancing together. Dracon and Aurora, Hermonious and Ronald too, were dancing.  
  
"I'm glad you could come." She whispered softly. For just that morn, word had been issued Beryl would attack one of the planets very soon. It was unsure which, or when, but just for that night, her birthday, guard had been let down for all to feast and celebrate. "I had to." Harold answered softly. "Your mother has asked me to protect the Moon. And when the war starts, to protect you." Serenity felt tears filling her eyes and the words pierced her heart. If Harold fought, he might die!  
  
The merest thought made her want to cry, to break up into tears and throw herself into Harold's arms and beg him not to go, but she forced the tears down. Harold seemd to notice her struggle and, taking her hand, led her outside onto the currently unoocupied balcony.  
  
Minakara watched her princess go and felt tears slide down her own cheeks. She felt her princess' struggle with tears but did not bother to hide her own grief. For although news was bad, and had been told to all, none figured Beryl would dare attack on such a reveared night. Everyone, except for she, Hotarianna and Serenity, did not know of the quickly coming danger that came faster then any knew.  
  
The problem was, the attack was not expected for several days. Only Serenity, who had asked her mother's crystal for advice in a fit of tears, had known it would happen soon. Very, very soon. Achingly soon...  
  
Why could they not tell the others what was to come? It was simple. They would not be believed. They had no proof the attack would happen so quick. No one believed Beryl could be ready so quickly.  
  
Her mother, Aphrodite, noticed her tears. "Minakara..." She began softly, wishing to reassure her daughter. Minakara whirled on her, tears coming faster, feeling the impending doom which beckoned. It would happen soon, too soon! "It's not fair!" She screamed. "It's not!"  
  
The other Kings and Queen's regarded her in surprise. Minakara started to sob as she lunged forward and threw her arms around her mother. "Maman, Papa, I love you!" She sobbed, and hugging her father quickly, made for the exit, leaving surprised and bewildered parents. Before there, she gave Yatena one last kiss and whispered her love.  
  
Hotarianna felt her own tears start as she broke apart from her partner and ran to her own parents. "Mommy, Daddy, I love you!" She cried, hugging her parents before following Minakara's lead.  
  
For it had been decided amongst Serenity, Hotarianna and Minakara that, if possible, Sailor Venus and Sailor Saturn should greet the Negaverse when they came, hopefully surprising and destroying them. But in her heart of hearts, Serenity knew somehow this night would end in death for both sides.   
  
*** - the balcony   
  
Serenity faced Harold, feeling agony bubble in her chest. She knew Minakara and Hotarianna had said good-by to their parents, having heard their cries. She felt their sorrow but for the moment, pushed it back. "Harold..." She whispered and flet her dam of emotions break. "Please, do not go. I need you!" He turned to her. "Serenity, when Beryl attacks, we will need all forces possible to halt her. I must go, my love, for the safety of everyone."  
  
Tears brimmed in Serenity's eyes but she blinked them back. She moved her hands to the necklace she wore around her neck. It was a delicate silver one, with a Crescent Moon made of priceless crushed diamonds. It was Serenity's favorite.  
  
"Here." She pulled it off her neck and handed it to Harold. "So you do not forget me." He smiled slightly. "I could never." He hesitated, thinking, then from his own hand removed a ring. It was gold in color, with the Star's insignia, a star, on top in crushed blue, pink and silver diamonds. Lifting Serenity's hand, Harold slid the ring onto her slim fingers. "My princess."  
  
Serenity couldn't help herself and threw her arms around his neck. He brought his arm up to rest on her shoulder, brining his cape with them as if to shield them both as their lips met. Tears sparkled beneath Serenity's closed eyes and made their way down her cheek...   
  
******* - the Negaverse   
  
A young man with black hair and midnight blue eyes, but so dark with cold and hatred they appeared black, walked down an equally dim corridor. He wore dark colored armor, lined with blood red. His footsteps were almost silent. He paused suddenly, halting before closed doors. A glimmer of light came from a candle upon the wall. It hit his side, bouncing off a razor sharp sword.  
  
He snapped his fingers and, immediately, the doors swung open, revealing a crowd. He stepped forward and the crowd of hideous youma parted to allow him forward. He kept walking until he reached the throne, where he again paused. A woman, if she could truly be called human, awaited him there. Blood red hair tumbled to her waist as ice blue eyes filled with hatred glared.  
  
"Prince Darien. Is everything ready?" Her voice was like steel and the mere sound of it was enough to send chills down many a people's backs. "Yes, my love." Darien stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the woman's waist.  
  
Queen Beryl of the Negaverse raised her staff and it began to shine. "My youma!" She called out. "It is time to take what should be ours!"   
  
*******   
  
Sailor Venus stared upwards as the first power swept thorugh. Clenching her teeth, she spread her legs and narrowed her eyes. "**VENUS CRESCENT BEAMS SMASH**!!!!!!!" "She screamed. The orange laser shot forwards to disentegrate many youma. "**SATURN SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!!!!!!!**" Saturn's attack followed her own.   
  
The youma roared in pain as their attacks moondusted several youma and wounded others. They turned angered, glowing eyes upon the two Senshi as orders to attack were issured. Venus winced as the dark magic began to rain on her and Saturn but stood her ground. The war had begun.   
  
********   
  
"We're under attack! We're under attack!" Luna and Artemis, both in human forms, ran through the dance floor. "To the armeries! We need everyone we can get!" Artemis yelled. Gasps could be heard, cries of fear. Everyone stared at the two humans in fear as both repeated their information. Determination lashed through Reichel's eyes suddenly and she stepped away from Jediete.  
  
"**_Mars Power..." "Jupiter Power..." "Mercury Power..." "Neptune Power..." "Uranus Power..." "Pluto Power..." "Faith Power" "Earth Power..." "Maker Power..." "Healer Power..." "Fighter Power..." "MAKE-UP_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The last word was yelled by all the Senshi.  
  
In seconds, the fighters for love and justice and very probably the Moon's best defence against the Negaverse, aside from the Silver Crystal, of course, made for the nearest exit.   
  
********   
  
Serenity gasped as she stared out from the balcony. It was starting, just as her mother's crystal had predicted! And even now, so soon afterwards, she could see the orange power of Venus and the violet power of Saturn flashing upwards, struggling to hold back the evil. Fear clenched her heart tightly.....  
  
"Serenity!" Harold grabbed her hand and pulled the horrified girl after him. "We must get you to safety!" She didn't try to refrain, although she wanted to help her friends desperately. They ran along the wrap-around balcony of the palace, trying to get to the Main entrance, which was closest to the safest part of the palace.  
  
A flash of light made Harold stop and Serenity bang into him. Right in front of them was a dark, blood red rose. Both of them looked up slowly. Serenity gapsed and clung to Harold.  
  
Floating before them were Beryl and Darien...   
  
*******   
  
"**Venus Crescent Beams Smash!**" Venus cried again, flinging out her attack. She was tiring, though. A youma growled and powered up. Venus winced and she and Saturn instinctively grabbed for each other at once.  
  
"**MARS FIRE IGNITE!!!!!" "JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!!!!**" The two attacks forced back the attack, reflecting it onto the Negaverse's own warriors. Saturn and Venus looked up as the other Scouts ran to join them, and behind them every available warrior the Silver Millennium had left...   
  
******   
  
Serenity clung to Harold as he stepped in front of her protectively. "Darien." He spat in anger. Darien's eyes flickered and he smirked. "How fitting you decide to aknowledge me on your death day!" Harold's eyes flickered but he said nothing, his first and only goal to make sure Serenity remained safe.  
  
"You had everything, Darien. Your Mother could have given you so much! Why? Why did you betray the one person who loved you? So many people would have given everything to be where you were. You could have chosen the right path. Why did you choose to betray your family, your planet?" "SHUT UP!" Darien threw his sword with amzing precision. "I have no family!" Serenity's scream rang out amongst the battle...   
  
******   
  
The Senshi were pressed together, calling on their last resort. Closing her eyes, Venus sent every last bit of energy into their attack. It was the last one they'd utter, ofr they were not even at full strength. Serenity was not there to aid them, nor Harold, and neither was Pluto. Pluto had been called away in the middle of the battle to guard the Gates of Time.  
  
"**SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" The words thundered over the battle. A prisim of color shot up, and the screams of youma followed as they were destroyed. The copies of the four generals Darien had created smirked at the feeble attempt. Placing their hands together, they created a rush of power. The senshi screamed in pain as the dark power became stronger and stronger...   
  
*******   
  
Serenity fell to her knees beside Harold. "Harold, Harold!" She whimpered, tears cascading from her Crystalline eyes. "Wake up!" He opened his eyes slowly, looking in a great deal of pain as he did so. "Se-ren-ity." He managed to gasp. Tears started falling faster. "I'm here, my love." Serenity cried. "Please..."  
  
"I-I... love you." Harold whispered before his eyes fell closed. Serenity screamed. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
*******   
  
The wave of pain from their princess made the Senshi falter. The generals yelled their triumph as they incresed their power double. A wave of pure dark power crashed down. It roared through the fallen, throwing bodies of both sides into the air before letting them hit the ground with a wet, sickly slap. The screams of the Senshi reached a high pitch and then were silenced.  
  
In the Silver Millennium...... forever.   
  
******   
  
Serenity cried harder as she felt the presence of her senshi, all her friends, be torn away. She stumbled to her feet and away from Beryl, who hovered before her with a smirk. "Poor little Moon Princess, all alone now?" She asked mockingly. "Don't worry, you'll be with your friends soon!" She began to conjure dark power.  
  
Tears began to flow faster, but as Serenity stared at the raw dark, she knew what she had to do. Quickly, she drew the sword from Harold's stomach and held it before her. "I'd rather die by my own hand then ever give in to you, you monsters!" She screamed and plunged the sword as far as she could into her heart.  
  
Serenity collapsed to the ground beside Harold. "I love you too..." She managed to gasp out before her eyes fell closed.   
  
******   
  
Beryl screamed her triumph as she rose into the air, a smirking Darien by her side. The staff she clutched in her hand glowed and the bodies of Serenity, Harold, Kakyuu and their courts rose into the air. Queen Selenity ran forward, tears in her silvery violet eyes. She was alone now, save Luna and Artemis, the others Queen and Kings, including Dreea and Andrew, having died in the third power rush.  
  
"Serenity! Harold! No!" She sobbed and fell to her knees as Luna and Artemis ran to her. "They've taken them both!" She didn't see Darien beside Beryl, for Beryl and her dark power blocked the view.  
  
Queen Selenity held out her right hand and the Silver Crystal appeared. She attached it, crying, to the Crescent Moon Wand she clutched in her left hand. "Queen Selenity, if you use the Crystal, you'll die!" Luna said, tears filled her eyes.  
  
"This is the only way, Luna, if we're to regain our peace." The Queen rose and held the Wand into the air. "**COSMIC MOON POWER!!!!!!**" Pink light shot out across the ruins of the Moon Kingdom.   
  
*******   
  
Queen Selenity clutched the Crystal in her hand. She was crying softly. Luna and Artemis knelt by her side. "I did not destory them, I trapped them all, yes. If I had destroyed them, I would have destroyed Serenity and the others as well." She answered the unspoken question.  
  
"But if you saved them, why are you so sad?" Luna whispered, not wanting to hear the answer. "Because I'll never see my precious daughter again, nor you two either. I will send you all to a new future on Earth. None of you will remember this time. But, if the Negaverve ever breaks free, you two must find and awaken the Sailor Scouts. Never again must occur what has happened here." "Yes." Both Luna and Artemis chorused, eyes sorrowful.  
  
Selenity raised her hand and the Crystal glowed. It burst into color, revealing Serenity and Harold and their courts, as well as Kakyuu and the Starlight's incased in bubbles. They all floated towards Earth, but somehow Kakyuu and her court got blown off course and towards their own planet.  
  
Selenity stared upwards. "Good-bye Serenity, you are in my heart always. Perhaps someday we'll meet again. I love you." She gasped, and her eyes fell closed. "Queen Selenity!" Cried both humans at her side in unison. The Wand at her side glowed as it slid from Selenity's hand and turned both Luna and Artemis into cats. With the last of her power, Selenity sent them to Earth as well.  
  
"Good-bye. Be happy!" She gasped once more in pain and then, her silvery violet eyes slid shut as the Moon Queen took her last breath.   
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
PRESENT:   
  
Hermione Granger bolted upright in her bed, her face streaked with tears. It was morning, she saw, and panicked. Grabbing her clothes, still sobbing, she ran for the bathroom and was just in time to retch into the toilet, her stomach rolling with the awful past she'd seen.  
  
She halled her robes on and, trying to still her sobs as she went, ran down the stairs. She noticed the weird looks she was recieving but didn't care. Entering the Great Hall, she ran to the Gryffindor table but was intercepted by Ginny.  
  
The second she saw Ginny, Hermione burst into fresh tears, not giving a damn whom was watching, which was mostly just the teachers and the few students who were early- birds. "Oh, Ginny!" Hermione sobbed, flinging her arms around her friend. "That was the most awful thing I've ever seen in my entire life!"  
  
Ginny swallowed and led Hermione to the table without a word. Once seated, she looked into Hermione's tear-brimmed brown eyes with her own golden-brown tear-filled ones. "I know." Was all she said.   
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
(1) - Dracon, although Serenity's brother, stays on Earth with the Princess Hermione because it was considered safer for Earth for all who could be to be there to protect it.  
  
(2) - Also known as Rini's friend, Melanie on Earth? She's Sailor Khyron, which is the original fifth planet. Beryl was so enraged by by the time she got to Khyron, she totally destroyed it, which created what we now call the asteroid ring.   
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
SailorChibi: ~is in tears~  
  
Himeko: ~hugs her gently~ It's all right, aibou. It's just a story, it's not real!  
  
SailorCHiib: ~atarts sobbing~ I k-know! I just c-can't believe I made t-them all d-die!  
  
Chibi SailorChibi: Bye bye, please review! ~a tear rolls down her cheek~  
  



	11. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I refuse to say it anymore, so I won't even type it. Ya want one, go to an earlier chapter!  
  
~Sweatdrop~ Okay, I know, I know. I didn't update last week. Go ahead, let me have it if you must. But, I've got an excuse. My muses went on vacation or something, because last week I had no inspiration and this week I've spit out two chapters of the novel I'm working on, plus this chapter! SO, I think my muses are making up for lost time.  
  
But, as compensation, here is Usa/Harry romance! And the next chapter will be too!  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
Harry Potter was confused. _Very_ confused, as a matter of fact. He and Ron had just come down to breakfast, expecting to see a nice, normal setting. (Well, as normal as a breakfast at Hogwarts could be.) But instead, they'd found Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table with red-rimmed eyes.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "What's wrong? Did you get a 99% on a test?" Ginny, who was sitting on Hermione's right, proceeded to choke on her drink. Serena, who was sitting across from the brown-haired girl, rolled her eyes and slapped her forehead. Harry had to grin as he rounded the table and sat down beside the blonde.  
  
Hermione gave Ron a furious look. "No, Ronald, for your information I did not! And I happen to be very thrilled to see both you and Harry alive, although at the moment I'm having trouble remembering why!" She got and stomped away, leaving a bewildered looking Ron behind.  
  
"What did I do?" He asked the other three. Serena bit back giggles, Harry shook his head and Ginny sighed. "We're _not_ telling you, _Ron_. But if you have any _ sense_ you'll go _after_ her!" Ginny snapped, exasperated. Ron still looked confused, indicating he had no idea why on earth he was supposed to go after Hermione, but he shrugged and, deciding to listen to his sister, loped off after Hermione.  
  
Ginny sighed again. "Oh, my dear brother. So clueless in love." She paused, and then her eyes lit up. "Oh, there's Draco! Gotta run, you two, we've got a Hogsmeade date!" She jumped up and ran over to the blonde Slytherin, who looked incredibly relieved to see her. Although, this may have been from the fact Pansy Parkinson was hanging onto his arm again.  
  
Harry turned back to his breakfast of bacon, sausage, eggs, hashbrowns and toast, with a side of orange juice. (I don't really think they'd have pumpkin juice in the morning, would they? It seems to me kind of like Pepsi or Coke.) However, he was uncomfortably aware of Serena's sitting next to him. He was wondering if he should ask her to the dance.  
  
Ah, yes. The Hogwarts Annual Christmas Ball. This year is was muggle clothing only, which meant tuxedos and evening gowns if you went. Harry had been putting off asking someone, because he wanted to ask the (in his opinion) gorgeous blond sitting next to him. But there was a little thing called fear-of-rejection holding him back.  
  
Sensing movement next to him, he turned to see Serena sigh and stretch, placing down her fork. "So Harry." She said casually, although her heart was beating very fast. "Do you want to go down to Hogsmeade? I've got Christmas shopping to do...." Harry could have turned cartwheels at the invitation. "Sure!" He blurted. Then, worried he might have sounded too eager, he said quickly. "I mean, I've got shopping too."  
  
Inwardly, Serena yelped with happiness. Then, she scolded herself. _How could I have fallen in love with Harry so fast? I barely know him! And after all, remember what happened the last time you fell in love?_ She did, of course, but that didn't change the fast pace of her heart. All the way down to Hogsmeade, her stomach did flips. _She_ was spending time with Harry Potter? No pressure!   
  
The two reached Hogsmeade quickly and did their shopping. As they did, Serena found herself genuinely liking Harry. He was warm and funny, but cautious. He was sincere, but even he had secrets, which didn't bother her. He talked but listened to her. He made her feel as no one else ever had before, not even Darien when he had originally lied to her about the Silver Millennium.  
  
Harry, for his part, found himself liking Serena even more then when they'd started out for Hogsmeade. She _listened_ to him in a way no one else did, and for some reason seemed to be able to sympathize with him about loosing his parents. She never pushed too far, and understood about the need for secrets. Harry was even incredibly tempted to tell her about Sirius, and by the end of the day, decided to.  
  
They headed for the Three Broomsticks, moreso because Serena claimed she famished and that they both needed something *other* then candy to eat. Harry, who was feeling like an icecube by that time, readily agreed with her plan.  
  
Settling inside the cavern, both ordered sandwiches and butterbeers. (Although Serena complained that she would have perferred a Coke instead.) Pretty soon, their meals came and they dug in, eating the satisfying meal quickly.  
  
Afterwards, Harry looked over at Serena, who was munching on a lollipop. Hogsmeade had had a new store put in, one that sold muggle candy. Of course, after Serena had gotten there, there was very much candy left on the shelves and the owners were *very* happy people! Harry had perchased some muggle candy too - he'd always liked Mars Bars best, although when he was little he hadn't had the chance to have very many.  
  
"Serena?" He said nervously. He knew very well he shouldn't be telling anyone about Sirius, but he couldn't help himself. The words were spilling out without his control! "Have you ever heard about Sirius Black?" Serena's Crystalline eyes flicked towards him. "He was the one who supposedly killed all those muggles and betrayed your parents?" She murmured. "He didn't!" Harry burst out. And then, the whole story spilled out.  
  
Serena listened in silence. When he was finished, Harry slumped, panting. "I shouldn't have told you." He said, feeling panicked now that he was done. "You probably don't even believe me, you-" "Harry." Serena interrupted. "I believe you." Harry stopped in mid-sentence, frozen. "You do?" "Yes, of course. Why shouldn't I? You've no reason to lie to me, and if you say Sirius is innocent, then I believe you."  
  
Harry's green eyes lit up and, leanign over the table, he threw his arms around a startled Serena. "Thank-you! No one else would believe me! Do you want to go to the ball with me?!" In the next second, he went pale and jerked back as Serena gasped. Harry tried desperately to think of something to say in the silence, but he couldn't think of anything. And then.... "Yes." "What?" "Yes, I will."  
  
Harry reddened. "Well, great." He said, although inside he was turning cartwheels in ecastasy. Serena, blushing red, just nodded. They paid their bill and walked back towards Hogwarts in silence, both lost in their thoughts.  
  
*********************   
  
Serena sat with Ginny at the Gryffindor Table later that night. Harry was chatting with Hermione and Ron and from the look on Ron's face Harry had told them he'd told Serena about Sirius. Hermione was just looking rather amused Harry had asked Serena to the ball, and Ron couldn't get over the whole Sirius thing.  
  
Ginny was chattering away about her wonderful day with Draco, in which they'd visited all kinds of stores in Hogsmeade. Suddenly, she stopped and looked at Serena, confused and worried. "What's wrong?" Serena sighed. She should have known she couldn't hide from Ginny. "I have a problem." "What?"  
  
Serena sighed again and rested her chin on her elbows. Ginny watched her, concerned, and although she couldn't see him, Serena knew Draco watched them both longingly from the Gryffindor table. _One of these days, we'll have to think about resorting him._ Serena thought. "Well?!" Ginny demanded. Serena spoke carefully.  
  
"I-I think I'm in love with Harry Potter."  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
I'm more desperate for reviews then I thought. Oh, well. Next chapter's the ball! And some new knights... So stay tuned!  
  
R&R, five reviews or no new chappie.  
  
Oh, a heads up. The third week of January, there will be no update. That's exam time and I'll have my hands full studying. (And freaking out...) 


	12. The Ball  Part 1

Hi everyone! Merry Christmas! Can you believe it? I'm free from school for... um ~counts on her fingers~ Seventeen days, I think, counting today, which isn't a holiday (it's Friday) but I stayed home anyhow because around here _no one_ and I mean no one goes to school the Friday before Christmas break.   
  
Um, if anyone here has a normal Muse, could you tell me how? Because mine has been REALLY freaky lately! No offense, Muse, but you have..... ~sweatdrop~  
  


*** - Scene change

  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
Ginny fell over in disbelief at the Moon child's words. She scrambled to her feet and stared at Serena, completely and totally one-hundred percent stunned. She knew that it must serious - Serena would never speak it unless she truly felt it. But still..... after what had happened last time with Serena's love for the traitorous Darien, Ginny had been positive Serena wouldn't love again for a while.  
  
"Are you sure?!" She asked Serena, emotions Serena couldn't quite place dancing in her golden eyes. Serena nodded warily. "I-I think." She, of course, expecting a reaction, but the one she recieved wasn't quite the one expected. Ginny let out a yell of joy and started jumping up and down. She grabbed Serena's hands and started spinning the shocked girl around.  
  
"Oh, this is SO GREAT, SERENA-CHAN!" Ginny yelled. Serena let out a yelp and pulled her hands away from Ginny. "People are staring, Ginny! What's wrong with you?! You're acting like Minako!" Ginny smirked. "Well, she IS my cousin, so there has to be _some_ family ressemblance. But the really good thing is, when the others awaken they'll know what Crystal Tokyo's gonna be like, just like home!"  
  
"_WHAT?!?!?!?!?!_" Serena shrieked. "Don't you dare!" Ginny ducked the blond's hands and ran for the door, Serena on her heels. Hermione, who'd just finished chatting with Ron and Harry and had turned to an interesting book, reached out without looking up and grabbed the blond's robes. Serena was forced to halt, although she wasn't happy about it.  
  
"Serena, you cut that out this instant! We need all the Senshi we have!" Hermione barked, still staring down at her book, her chocolate brown eyes moving rapidly across the page. Serena pouted but slid down onto the bench beside Hermione, instead stealing the brown-haired Earth Princess's dessert.  
  


***

  
Now, it was a few days later and Serena was _very_ nervously getting ready to get ready for the ball. She'd fretted for a very long time about what to wear, and how to do her hair. She wanted to wear it in her normal hairstyle of odango but the problem was, the wizarding world was very caught up in legends and someone might recognize her.  
  
"This sucks." Serena muttered moodily. Tucking her knees up, she watched the others. Ginny had chosen to go wearing a beautiful light golden dress. It had thin-silver-straps and a silver-beaded waist. Serena had then helped the Sunarian put her hair up into a bun, instead of down as usual. Ginny's accessories were all silver, to go with the beads on the dress and a necklace Draco had bought her.  
  
Hermione, after much fussing with her hair, had decided to leave it in the one style it would behave in - a braid. She had chosen to go in a very pretty dark blue velvet dress. The dress had puffed short sleeves, and a pink rose in the middle of her breasts. A pink ribbon the same color of the rose went around the waist. The shoes were the same pretty pink, and Hermione found rose- shaped earrings and rose-colored shoes.  
  
Serena thought both girls looked very pretty, but wanted to wait until they'd left before she started to get ready. The ball wasn't, after all, for another few hours, but Hermione had wanted to go to the library for a moment and Ginny and Draco had gotten special permission to have a dinner in Hogsmeade before the ball. Serena wished them luck and then, finally, closed the door to a silent room.  
  
She sighed and leaned against the door, sliding to the ground. She was trembling, and before she realized it she was crying. The last time she'd gotten ready for any type of party had been with Minako, only the girl had actually remembered whom she was! "Minna....." Her voice cracked in the still silence. "Gods.... I miss you....." She started to cry harder, burying her face in her knees. "It's not fair....."  
  


***

  
About a half hour later, the blond raised her head. To be truthful, as she dragged herself up, the last thing she felt like going to was the ball, where she'd have to watch her happy and _oblivious_ Senshi be (hopefully) happy. The problem was, Serena knew she was being totally unfair in keeping the warriors of her Senshi locked away. The Senshi were a part of her friends, and no matter how Serena wished, the weren't going to go away.  
  
But Serena also knew it would be hopeless to have a few of her Senshi together and not have the others. But she also had absolutely no idea where Ami, Rei, Lita and Trista were. And she would have seriously far better liked to have awoken them all at once. If she awoke them at all.  
  
Serena sighed as she stepped out of the shower. She was going around in circles. _Make up your mind, girl._ She thought as she stepped up to the mirror. The girl inside the mirror had red-rimmed, puffy eyes and a sad smile. Serena sighed. Clearly, if she was going to do _ anything_ with Harry tonight, she had her work cut out for her.  
  


***

  
Some time later, an hour and fifteen minutes to be exact, Serena examined herself critically in the mirror. Carefully, she smoothed a piece of her silvery-blond hair back into place and, after carefully whiping away a smidge of lipstick and then one of mascara, she decided it would be good enough. It would have to be - she was out of time, the ball was in fifteen minutes.  
  
She was wearing a beautiful white dress. It was sleeve-less, with silver trim. A high waist of silver heart beads were just below her breasts. Silver strands, almost like tinsil, hugn down from the beads and were threaded through the silk white or the dress. Her hair was tied into her traditional style - two buns on either side of her head with streamers hanging down to a centimetre above the ground.  
  
Her shoes were white with tiny silver hearts on them. Her necklace was minature silver hearts linked together, with a smaller and less heavy version of the Silver Crystal resting on it. A smaller and Crystal-less version of her necklace was around her right wrist. A silver heart dangled from a white ribbon from each of her ears.  
  
She was wearing little and none-noticeable make-up - light, silvery pink lipstick, dark mascara, light rose blush. Her fingernails were painted a light, rosey pink color with silver sparkles mixed through it. The sparkles were glowing softly. She had decided against wearing gloves - they made her hands sweat.  
  
Serena took a deep breath. "I guess.... I'm ready." She told the mirror.  
  


***

  
A Few Moments Ago   
  
And it was a very good thing she was almost ready, because her date was getting more nervous by the second. Ginny sighed at Harry's nervousness and handed the emerald-eyed boy a glass of water. "Harry, calm down. Serena isn't someone you've never met! She likes you, you like her, so sit down!" Ginny shoved the other Gryffindor down beside Draco, who'd come into the Common Room because Ginny refused to go before Serena came and Draco wasn't about to wait outside.  
  
Draco gave Harry a wary smile, which the Gryffindor weakly returned. Although it was clear neither Harry nor Draco could pick fights with each other anymore (Ginny would murder them if they did) neither quite trusted the other yet. Old hostilities were still around, old wounds still open. It would take some time to forgive and forget.  
  
Ron and Hermione, both of whom were seated in two large chairs facing each other playing chess, gave comforting smiles to Harry. "I'm sure she'll be along, mate." Ron said. "She's a girl, they're always late!" This remark earned him smacks from Ginny and Hermione and slight smiles from both Harry and Draco. "That is _not_ true, Ron!" Hermione said sharply. As Ron cringed away from his prom date, they all heard the sound of a door opening.  
  
There were footsteps and then Serena appeared. Ron and Draco's mouthd both dropped open, Harry squeaked and Ginny and Hermione both gasped. Because the ball was being held at around 7:00, it was already dark. (Although we'll ignore the fact it's already 7:15.) Serena, who looked like a goddess already, was standing in a patch of Moonlight at the top of the stairs.  
  
Harry swallowed as she came down the stairs and smiled nervously at him. "Hello, Harry." She said softly. Harry gulped, hardly able to believe this was the girl who had fallen into his life just a few months ago. "Hello Serena." He answered before extending his arm to her. She smiled and took it. They both went to the protrait and climbed out, followed by Ginny and Draco and Ron and Hermione.  
  
They all walked towards the Great Hall, nervous about what the night mihgt have to offer. Reaching the Great Hall, the doors opened......  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
Alright, I know. But I decided the Ball's going to be split into like, two or three chapters because otherwise it'd be too long. The next part should be out sooner then next weekend, but I'm making NO promises.  
  
Happy Holidays! 


	13. The Ball  Part 2

OH MY GOD! Two chapters in less then five days? I must be sick! ^_~ Actually, I _am_ sick, but I'm also procrastinating (putting off) cleaning my room. I mean, c'mon! New chapter versus clean room? At least with a new chapter I get praise! (And I actually don't mind writing, whereas cleaning....... ~_~; that's a different story.)  
  
A BIG thank-you to my reviewers, I love you all! And because it's Christmas, you can consider this chapter filled with Harry/Usagi your Christmas gift early!  
  
Oh, and to the reviewer who said I described Serenity's dress, NO that's not Serenity's dress, if you'd read it closely you'd have seen there are some differences between Serena's ball dress and Serenity's princess gown.  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
Serena stared in delighted awe at the Great Hall. As they entered, she stared around. The walls were painted in delicate silvers and golds, and the colors had nothing whatsoever to do with Houses. All around hovered tiny, glowing multi-colored balls of light that hummed and sparkled when you touched them.  
  
The normal tables were gone, replaced by benches along the sides for sitting down and one long table across the top on which were place several snacks. (They'd already eaten dinner.) Upon entering, the professors had spelled it so it seemed as if you were descending a beautiful and grand staircase. Because they were so late, several people turned around to stare at them.  
  
Realizing the others were probably nervous, Serena turned to the others as the other late arrivals began to descend. "Want to do this right?" She suggested. When they nodded, she decreed Ron and Draco and Harry would descend together, then Hermione and Ginny and then her, because both Ginny and Hermione refused to go alone. Once at the bottom, each male would step forward to claim, for lack of a better word, their dates.  
  
It worked perfectly. As Serena descended the stairs, she was reminded so much of the Moon Kingdom she felt tears prick her eyes and had to blink them back rapidly to keep from ruining her make-up. At the bottom, Harry stepped forward and bowed. Serena swallowed and felt her body respond in kind, her knees bending automatically in a curtsy. Then, Harry extended his arm and she laid her arm atop his and they went into the crowd.  
  


***

  
Some time later, Professor Dumbeldore halted the music and stood up. "It is time for karaoke!" He called out. Various sighs could be heard, amongst some giggles and groans and a few cheers. Several people got up to sing, including a pair of not quite all together Weasley twins who had spiked the punch and ended up drinking their own concotions.  
  
Finally, Serena parted from Harry and went to the stage. She'd already decided on the song she was going to sing. It could be taken several ways, but perhaps foremost as a warning to Evil and a hint of her and her senshi's powers. Once up there, Serena smiled sweetly, cutsied, and began.  
  


_"Under a lover's sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well, just wait until,  
'til the Sun goes down   
  
Underneath the Starlight, Starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight.   
  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know,  
but you know that you can't  
Can't fight the Moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
Don't you know,  
don't you know that you can't  
Can't fight the Moonlight  
No, you can't fight it   
  
It's gonna get to your heart...."_

  
  
As her voice melted over the lyrics, Serena stayed perfectly still. She could have moved, as some others had done, but she felt the song would be taken more seriously if she stayed still. Aside from that, she was standing in a patch of Moonlight and she could feel it dancing over her skin, making it tingle. It felt wonderful.  
  


_"There's no escaping love  
Once the gentle breeze  
(Once a gentle breeze)  
weaves its spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long   
(Not too long)  
'til you're in my arms   
  
Underneath the Starlight, Starlight  
We'll be lost in a rhythm so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight   
  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know,  
but you know that you can't  
Can't fight the Moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
Don't you know,  
don't you know that you can't  
Can't fight the Moonlight  
No, you can't fight it   
  
No matter what you do  
The Scouts are gonna get to you!"_

  
During these verses, Serena had searched out Harry's eyes and caught them with her own. Staring into the glowing emeralds of the person she now loved, Serena felt that one day everything would be right and that they would all be together forever, the way they should be. Now, she looked up at the ceiling and the glowing Moon above the glass and felt her heart swell with happiness, despite all that went on.  
  


_"(Never, no)  
Never, no  
don't try  
You're never gonna win  
Cause,  
Underneath the Starlight, Starlight  
There's a magic of feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight   
  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know,   
but you know that you can't  
(You know that you)  
Can't fight the Moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
(Deep in the dark)  
You'll surrender your heart  
Don't you know,  
don't you know that you can't  
Can't fight the Moonlight  
No, you can't fight it...."_

  
Serena looked away from the ceiling and swallowed as her eyes met gleaming gold ones. She felt a stupid smile spreading it's way over her face as she and Ginny traded grins. Ginny knew the significance of the song she sang and Serena felt proud of the younger girl, seeing her standing beside a slightly confused Draco who kept looking back and forth between them.  
  


_"You can try to resist  
(You can try to resist my kiss)  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
(Don't you know that you can't)  
Can't fight the Moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
(Surrender your heart)  
Don't you know,  
don't you know that you can't  
Can't fight the Moonlight  
No, you can't fight it   
  
It's gonna get to your heart......"_

  
Serena ended the song. For a moment, there was silence in the Great Hall. Then, thunderous applause echoed in the once-silent place. Serena smiled as she made her way off stage admist several people who congratulated her. She was saying 'thank-you' for the thousandth time when she felt a tap on her back and turned to stare into the eyes of her date. Harry pointed towards the balcony, unable to be heard over the sound of the newcomer's song.   
  
Grasping the proferred hand, Serena followed Harry towards the balcony. She breathed a sigh of relief as Harry closed the doors and silence, save a few crickets, fell upon them. "Whew." Serena sighed. Harry went to the railing and leaned on it. Slightly confused, Serena followed him and leaned on it as well. "I never knew you could sing like that." Harry said. Serena smiled. "There's lots you don't know about me, Mr. Potter." She said teasingly.   
  
There was silence, and then when Serena turned her head she found Harry's face close to hers. "I'd like to learn." He said. Serena could feel his breath ghosting over her slightly parted lips and pulled her arms off the railing. "Well, maybe I'll teach you." She whispered. Their lips were inches apart and then Harry closed the small distance.   
  
Sparks filled Serena from head to toe as she reached up and placed her arms around Harry's neck. His hands, already on her waist, pulled her closer. They pulled apart for a moment, and stared into each other's eyes, and then kissed again, more passionately this time. Serena couldn't help the moan that fell from her lips and Harry eagerly drank it in.  
  
And then the shrieks of terror from the Great Hall could be heard.  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
Whew! ~beams~ Told ya, pure fluff. R&R! 5 reviews..... Guess what? Next chappie is a new Sailor Senshi/Knight.... 


	14. Moon Twins

I HATE THIS SITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's so damned annoying!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do you all wanna know why I didn't update last week?!?!?!?!?! BECAUSE THIS DAMNED SITE WOULDN'T LET ME LOG IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ever since the NC-17 fics were taken off, it really, really sucks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
Serena and Harry pulled apart quickly upon hearing the frightened screams of those inside. Serena ran for the balcony doors, Harry on her heels, and opened them with a high kick. Inside, they found youma and deatheaters alike throwing attacks and spells against the Hogwarts Student body. Serena noted with some satisfaction Sailor Earth and Sailor Sun had already arrived, steaming mad, and were setting to work destroying youma and stopping deatheaters.  
  
But it was clear they needed all the senshi they could get, which meant Serena could not just stand by and watch. She turned to Harry, who was watching all of this with silent horror, and at the same time searching for his friends. "Harry, I've got to go." She said. Harry grabbed her arm, thankfully seeing Sirius, Remus, Ron and Draco running towards them. Serena pulled free. "I'm sorry!" She cried.  
  
"But it's insane! You'll get hurt!" Harry said. The others reached them, at the same time a trio of teachers including Snape and McGonagall reached them. "Potter!" Snape roared. "What are you still doing here?! It's dangerous!" "_I_ know!" Harry said. He reached for Serena again, but she ducked his arm and turned. Her eyes were wide and shimmering. "I'm sorry." She said again. "But it's my _job_!" She raised her broach, not caring who saw at this point.  
  
"**_ Moon Cosmic Power, Make-Up!_**" She cried. Rose magic crashed in around her, blinding her for a brief moment. Then, a silver Crescent Mark burned onto her forehead, covered by her tiara, and she spun around with grace and posed. All others in the room felt the power and turned to the amazing display of sparkling lights, although you couldn't tell who was within. Sun let out a whoop and Earth grinned.  
  
Sailor Moon was dropped to the ground, still in her pose. The look on Harry, Ron, Sirius, Remus, Snape and McGonagall's faces was almost worth it. Draco, however, did not look stunned but rather thoughtful. He couldn't remember seeing Serena henshin before, yet it seemed so familiar. More puzzling was the magic she used seemed familiar, and Draco was positive he never been near it before in his life. (AN: Well, maybe not in _this_ life.....^_~)  
  
Sailor Moon turned and placed her pointer finger and thumb on her tiara. It glowed as she pulled it off, revealing a silver Crescent Moon. "**Moon Tiara..... Magic!**" She cried, throwing the stunning disk. She followed the spinning disk forward, flinging herself onto a pile of youma, her staff out and hitting.  
  
It was a hard fight, mostly because there were so many of them and only three senshi, and this was only Sailor Earth's first battle. But Sailor Moon knew things were getting seriously bad when Sailor Sun was thrown head-over-heels into a wall and, for a few agonizing moments, failed to get up again. Moon wanted to run to her friend, but she couldn't. Spells and attacks were being flung all over the place and it was getting dangerous.  
  
_We need more help!_ She thought desperately, blocking an attack with her staff. "**Moon Kaleidoscope Crystals Slash!**" She yelled. Her attack disentegrated several youma. "**Earth Rose Water Cascade!**" Yelled Earth. An incredible waterfall of pink water showered from her hands and towards the youma and deatheaters, who screamed in pain.  
  
Moon did a backflip out of the way of a spell and landed near the trying to rise Sailor Sun. She took a quick inventory. Earth was holding her own, as wear several teachers and rogue students who hadn't fled. She took a quick look at Harry and them and saw Draco staring at her. Her eyes met his and recognition flashed between them. The Crescent Mark on her forehead glimmered and, very faintly, another, identical to her own, shimmered on his forehead. Moon and Draco smiled at each other. Then, there was a flash of silvery light and they both vanished.   
  
******************************************  
  
"Where are we?!" Draco asked as he opened his eyes slowly. Serena stood across from him, only she looked different. She still had her meatball hair style, only now her hair was silver and the streamers fell to the ground. Her eyes were silver as well. She wore a long, flowing dress similar to the one she'd worn at the ball. Upon her forehead was a silver Crescent Mark. She was staring at him with amazement.  
  
"What?!" Draco turned, and caught sight of his reflection in a mirror. His jaw dropped. His hair and eyes were now silver as well, as opposed to their previous white-blond and gray. He wore a white and gold tuxedo that matched Serena's dress perfectly. A sword with a white-gold handle and a crystal blade hung at his side. Upon his forehead gleamed an indentical silver Crescent Mark.  
  
"What-" "My children." He was interrupted by an older female's voice. He turned, Serena came to his side. Standing a few feet away was a woman. She had lavender hair, done in the same style as Serena only the streamers dragged on the ground slightly. Her eyes were a sweet, gentle and loving blue. She wore a tight white dress with a bow on it. On her forehead was a gold Crescent Mark.  
  
"Queen Selenity!" Serena breathed and curtsied as the woman approached. "My daughter. Serenity." Selenity held a hand out to Serenity, who took the hand and ran into her mother's arms. Draco stepped back as she looked at him. "My son.... Dracon..." She said. "I'm not your son!" Draco said. "Sorry, but I already have a mother!" She shook her head, amused.  
  
Raising a hand, the queen laid in on his forehead. He froze as he felt the mark on his forehead grow warm, then hot, then so hot he had to pull away. When he did, all his memories rushed back violently. "Dracon?" He hadn't realized he'd closed his eyes until Serenity spoke. "Serenity." He opened his eyes and looked at her. Serenity's eyes filled with tears when she realized her twin remembered her and ran into his arms.  
  
Dracon hugged her tightly, then turned to the queen and bowed as best he could with his twin clinging to him. "Mother." She smiled at him lovingly, then turned serious. "My children, I know you are needed dearly at Hogwarts, but I also know you have not the power to win as of yet. Therefore, I give thee new powers, to be used wisely." The Silver Crystal appeared, with it's other half, the Blade Crystal, beside it. Both shimmered before appearing as a new locket for Serenity and a dagger for Dracon.  
  
"You are aware of what to say." The Queen remarked. Serenity and Dracon grinned at each other. "**_Silver Moon Crescent Power!!!_**" "**_Silver Moon Knight Power!!! _**" They yelled. Magic flashed. Sailor Silver Moon's new fuku was of silver and dark pink. She had no tiara, but instead the silver Crescent. Moon Knight's outift was similar to Tuxedo Kamen's, only in white and silver. His dagger was across his chest, pinning his cape closed. His sword hung at his waist.  
  
"I love you both." The queen said sincerely. "Good luck." ""Good-bye, Mother." The Moon twins said in unison. Silver flickered around them and they both vanished. Selenity looked at the Earth hanging in the sky. "Good luck." She whispered again.  
  
******************************************  
  
"We have captured this place for our rulers!" One of the youma yelled. And they almost had. Sun and Earth were being restrained by youma. All of the students and teachers were being held by spells and/or youma. It was looking like they'd truly lost. Harry Potter didn't know what to do - he'd seen deatheaters and youma before but he'd rarely fought deatheaters and never before had he fought youma.  
  
"I don't think so!" A feminine voice shouted. Harry turned, but saw no one. "Up there!" Somebody shouted. Everyone looked up to see the new Sailor Moon step from the shadows, smirking. In her hand was a gold-and-crystal staff. "Y'all know I'm Sailor Silver Moon...." She smirked. "But have you met my brother, Moon Knight?"  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
Well, were you expecting that? Draco is Serena's brother! More next time! 


	15. Fudge

This chapter is slightly shorter then the previous few, I think, and I apologize for there being no Harry/Serena. I have such a damn case of writer's block! Also, does anyone really hate the Spice Girls? Because I know of one of their songs, Viva Forever, that Usa could use to awaken Minako! If you don't want me to use it, though, tell me! Otherwise, read and review and enjoy! ~sighs and heads for bed~  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
There was silence for a long time in the Great Hall when Moon Knight stepped forward. Everyone's eyes were glued to the silver-and-white clad male. He had a smirk on his face, identical to that of the one on Sailor Silver Moon's pretty face. Sailor Sun let out a relieved sigh when she saw the Moon Twins - if Serena had awakened Draco, then the Negaverse had about a few weeks, a month tops, to remain on Earth.  
  
"We are not afraid of you!" The lead youma bellowed. "We can take you on, no problem!!!!" Silver Moon's eyes glinted, and she smirked. "Can you really? I'd like to see you try. It might be somewhat.... amusing." Now, several youma and deatheaters alike were glaring angrily at the silvery-haired Moon Princess.  
  
"I agree." Moon Knight spoke up for the first time. His voice was a warm, masculine sound and several girls swooned, even in the throes of danger Moon Knight was extremely handsome. Like the Sailor Senshi, magic protected his identity from anyone whom they didn't want to know.  
  
Sailor Silver Moon smirked and bent her legs slightly. "What do you say we give them a little memory to remember us by, Moon Knight? Before they go to join Beryl and the others, of course." "I say that sounds like a splendid idea, sister." Moon Knight and Silver Moon leapt of the ledge at the same time. Silver, white and dark rose flashed.  
  
**""Silver Moon Crystal Crescent Hearts Kiss!"** Sailor Silver Moon screamed. **"Silver Moon Blade Swords Slash!"** Moon Knight shouted at the same time. The youma could only scream as they were disentegrated, and the deatheaters were knocked out. Silver Moon and Moon Knight landed soundlessly on the ground.  
  


***

  
  
"Hey, Sere. You okay?" Ginny stood at the door of the Fifth-year girls room. At the moment, Serena was the only one in there. The blonde-haired girl sighed and replied without turning from where she gazed longingly out the window. "I'm all right, Ginny." Giny moved inside, slightly unsure. "Are..... are you upset Draco has his powers back?"   
  
"Has he had the memories yet?" Serena asked instead. Ginny frowned wonderingly but nodded, realized Serena couldn't see her since the blonde still hadn't turned, and murmured an affirmative. "Good. You'll have to tell him, then, he's not to say a _word_ to any of the others." "I'm sure he knows. But I'll make sure." "Good. As of yet, they don't need to be informed."  
  
Ginny sat down slowly on the nearest bed, perching on the end. Something in the way her friend was sitting chimed in her mind, and realization slowly dawned. "You miss them." It wasn't a question, but a statement, and Serena shuddered. "Yes. And for the most part, I can keep the hurt and wanting under wraps. But I miss Minako _so_ much. Of all the Senshi, me and her spent the most time together and I miss that."  
  
Ginny sighed and wrapped her finger around a stray piece of thread. "'She and I.'" She corrected without thinking. Serena rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Ginny tugged on the thread, frowning when it wouldn't come loose. She pulled harder while asking. "Are you going to awaken them?" "I..... I don't know." Serena murmured. She turned. "What are you doing?" She asked, sounding annoyed.  
  
Ginny tossed her reddish gold hair over one shoulder and unwrapped the thread from her finger. "Nothing." She retorted, patting the thread back down. It would have to be cut, like Serena's ties to the Senshi, and cutting wasn't an option at the moment. Ginny stood up. For some reason, Serena had made her angry. Ginny didn't like the idea of not awakening the Senshi, whom she missed very much. Without saying a word Ginny left, leaving Serena and her thoughts alone.   
  


***

  
Serena stretched her legs out before her and sighed, enjoying the feel of the fire's warmth on them. She was the single Gryffindor in the Common Room; everyone else was in classes. Not wanting to go, Serena had cut class, plain and simple. She couldn't study, not today. She felt too restless, not energetic, just like there was something _wrong_. Something she couldn't identify.  
  
She laid back on the rug, using one of the pillows from the couch to support her head. Closing her eyes, she thought of everything and nothing as she dozed lightly, fully enjoying herself alone for the first time in weeks. However, much to her extreme disgust and annoyance, it was to be short-lived when someone's foot nudged her.  
  
"Fuck off." She barked without opening her eyes. The person paused, then nudged her once more. Furious, she snapped open weary crystalline blue eyes, ready to bite the head off whomever it was, when she saw an unamused looking Sirius. She halted. "Professor Dumbledore wants to see you." Sirius mumbled before turning and heading for portrait exit.  
  
Annoyed, Serena sat up. "Do I have a say in the matter?!" She demanded. Recieving no answer, she jumped to her feet and ran after him. "Sirius!" She growled. He still didn't reply, which she took to meant that no, she didn't have a say. So, it was a in a very unhappy mood Serena stomped after Harry's godfather, following him through the twisting castle to a large gargoyle.  
  
Sirius spoke the password, "Strawberry Cream Drops", (Serena didn't ask) and, when the gargoyle jumped aside, stepped forward onto moving stairs. Serena followed and peered over the edge down into dizzying blackness as the stairs took them higher. _They're just like escalators._ She thought, delighted. It had been some time since she'd something so _muggle_. (And in her opinion, they should be installed all over the castle.)  
  
Sirius paused, cocked his head and then turned into a large dog. Serena stared at him for a moment before she opened the door and allowed him to enter first. He immediately went to stand beside Remus. Serena stepped through the door slowly, jumping when it slammed shut, narrowly missing her left streamer of hair. "Watch it!" She snapped at the door without thinking, and then slapped her forehead. "I'm talking to a door..... _gre_at. Just what Earth needs, a psychotic princess protector." She muttered under her breath. Before turning around, to come face-to-face with.....  
  
"Oh no, not you!" She blurted out, staring into none other then the highly annoying Cornelius Fudge's face. Fudge frowned at her. "I don't believe we've met." He said, and although to Fudge they hadn't it still seemed to annoy him she wasn't happy to see him. The others in the room had to hide smirks. Fudge held out his hand. "I am Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic!" He said imperiously.  
  
"I'm Serena." Serena mumbled. Fudge had been one of her father's advisors in the Moon Kingdom, and he'd always struck her as annoyingly pompous and one of those people who always had to be right. She sensed he hadn't changed. (Unfortunately.)  
  
Fudge turned to Dumbledore, who was seated calmly at his desk. "Now, Albus, I just can't believe You-Know-WHo is back and I most certainly won't tell the Wizarding World he is." There was the unmistakeable sound of facefaulting and Ginny and Draco both leapt for the face-faulting blonde. When Fudge turned around, Ginny had both hands over Serena's mouth and Draco was standing beside his sister, a hand on her arm.  
  
Fudge shook his head and turned back to Dumbledore, who spoke. "Cornelius, there is substantial enough evidence for anyone Voldemort" Over half of those in the room flinched. "Has returned. If you would only look at the facts instead of blinding yourself....." "What I see, Dumbeldore, is a rogue boy you're taking the word of, a half-witch, a werewolf, and a wizard who may be hallucinating from lack of....." He trailed off. "I will not say it and that's that!" He turned and strood out, which was just as well, because Ginny and Draco were having an extremely tough time restraining a muderous blonde.  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
-_-;; As you can tell, I don't like Fudge very much. R&R and give me SOME IDEAS, I've gotten a stupid case of gods-damned writers block!!!! 


	16. Mina's Back!

Since no one appears to hate the Spice Girls, or none of you have mentioned so in your reviews, I decided to do this chapter with my original idea I had like, three monthd ago. But... _please_, I'm begging you! I NEED IDEAS! I'M DESPERATE!!!!!!!!! Review or e-mail, whatever, PLEASE!!!!! If you want the fic to continue....  
  
Second, this chapter is mostly Usagi based, you know, from Usa's third-point of view? Oh, forget it. Just read the chapter and (hopefully) you'll get it.  
  
NO promises whatsoever on the length! If it's short, it's short and you'll just have to bare with me for a while, okay?  
  
HOWEVER!!!! In this chapter, Minako-chan is back!!! She regains her memories, thanks to an extremely impatient Moon bunny. Yeah! SO, _hopefully_ that'll make up for shortness!  
  
Plus, I am aware I changed some of the words in the song! **************************************************************************************   
  
Serena Tsukino pressed her lips together in a firm line. She was staring outside at the slowly setting sun. It was a beautiful sunset; the sky was alive with gorgeous streaks of rose, orange, bright gold and red, with just enough crystalline blue to make a big difference. But the only thing that this wonderous sunset brought to mind was _her_. Her being, of course, Mina Aino.  
  
It was, plain and simple, driving Serena mad to have one of the people she was closest to in the entire universe near her and not be able to say 'hello'. And yet, had she not known it would drive Ginny insane as well? After all, Mina and Ginny _were_ cousins. Very close ones, to boot. But then, if Serena brought Mina's memories back, would be be happy? Although, never once had Mina complained about being a senshi.....  
  
Serena growled. She was going around in circles. But one thing was clear in her muddled mind. She missed Mina more then anything else in the world at the moment, even more then Harry. And, Serena's eyes lit up suddenly, there was most definitely something she could do about it!   
  


***  
  


"I swear." Lavender Brown shook her head and leaned against Parvati Patil's shoulder as her voice resounded around the room. "Witches and wizards have no sense of music at all." Lavender's voice was slightly slurred. Between that and the fact she clutched a dark green, half empty wine bottle in one hand, it was ample proof she was well on her way to getting good and drunk.  
  
"Yesss, we do." Parvati giggled slugishly, spilling some of the contents of the bottle she held. "Whoops!" She cackled, beginning to laugh hysterically. Lavender joined in, the sound of their rolling laughter echoing until it was halted abruptly by a soft voice.  
  
"I know a muggle song, Lavenver." Both girls looked up, still clear enough to realize someone was speaking, and found the speaker hidden in the shadows nearest the stairs.  
  
"Serena? That you?" Lavender squinted. A silken nod as clear, silvery blue eyes flashed.  
  
"Hai. Would you like me to sing for you both? All you have to do is get people to the Great Hall." Lavender cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Well, okay." She and Parvati got up, almost banging into one another, and staggered towards the door, leaning one each other so as not to fall. When they had taken their leave, Serena moved out of the shadows, picked up the forgotten liquoir bottles, delicately wrinked her nose at the stench that rose from them, and made them vanish into forgotten oblivion with a flick of her wrist.  
  


***  
  


Serena entered the room slowly. When she did, all chatter died down as most people stared in pure amazement. Serena looked, in a word, beautiful. She wore a strapless, tub top mini-skirt dress that was various shades of blue and green, and which changed to shimmering variations of colors as the light caught it. Over the tube top dress was a silver, see-through fabric attached to a gold bracelet on either arm, on her neck and one at the bottom of her tube-top dress. The silver material blended the blues and greens perfectly.  
  
She wore silver sandals, with the main part of the sandals, the part which covered the front of her foot, the same blues and greens are her dress. Around each silvery odango was a tiny circlet of golden beads. She wasn't wearing make-up, but she wasn't in need of any.  
  
Her eyes scanned the room calmly when she entered and she spotted Mina at the fringes of the group. Her heart leapt with relief as her eyes met Ginny's. Serena's eyes coneyed a silent apology. Relief spilled over as Ginny smiled slightly.  
  
Serena watched with slightly annoyed eyes as some Ravenclaw girl took the floor. Apparently, Lavender and Parvati had turned this into some compeition between muggle and wizard music. Even most teachers, including Dumbledore, were there, officially to make sure things didn't get out of hand, but unofficially because they were just plain curious.  
  
There was going to be a prize of some kind, but Serena couldn't have cared less about whatever, in her personal opinion, lame prize they were going to give out. For Serena, there was a much greater and more important treasure to be won tonight.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours, it was her turn. She took her place in the middle of the floor and paused, arms posed, legs perfect, as the music began. She began to sing softly.  
  


_"Do you still remember,   
how we used to be?  
Feeling together,   
believe in whatever,  
My heart had said to me.  
Both of us were dreamers,  
Young love in the sun.  
Felt like my savior,   
my friendship I gave you.  
We'd only just begun...  
  
Hasta manana,  
Always be mine.  
  
Viva Forever,   
I'll be waiting,  
Everlasting,   
like the sun,  
Live Forever,   
for the moment,  
Ever searching for the one..."_

  
Serena turned gently. Her dance wasn't like the Ravenclaw's had been, loud and fast. Hers was soft and gentle, telling more then it seemed. Catching Ginny's eyes, Serena saw the Gryffindor girl's eyes had misted over with delicate tears. She saw Mina, and her heart leapt with hope when she saw a strange look in the other blonde's eyes.... a look of recognition?  
  


_"Yes,   
I still remember,   
every whispered word.  
The touch of your skin,   
giving life from within,  
Like a love song that I'd heard,  
  
Slipping through our fingers,   
like the sands of time.  
Promises made,   
every memory saved,  
Has reflections in my mind.  
  
Hasta Manana,   
Always be mine.  
  
Viva Forever,   
I'll be waiting,  
Everlasting,   
like the sun,  
Live Forever,  
for the moment,  
Ever searching for the one...."  
_

  
Mina's eyes focused on the silvery-blonde haired girl dancing delicately in the middle of the room. Something about the song Serena was singing was chiming in her mind, in her heart, in the very depths of her soul. It felt like she'd heard the song before, and that for some reason that song was very special to them both. But why? There was a memory at the very tips of her fingers, one she reached out and grasped for with all her might, straining and wanting to remember with everything she was.  
  


_"But I'm all alone now,   
was it just a dream?  
Feelings unfold,   
they will never be sold,  
And our secret's safe with me.  
  
Hasta Manana,   
Always be mine.  
  
Viva Forever,  
(Viva Forever)  
I'll be waiting,  
(I'll be waiting)  
Everlasting  
(Everlasting)  
like the sun,  
(like the sun)  
Live Forever,  
(Live Forever)  
for the moment,  
(For the moment)  
Ever searching   
(Ever searching)  
For the One  
(for the one)...."_

  
Something orange and golden like glittered at Serena's chest as she spun. Most people failed to notice, so entranced by Serena's angelic singing were they. But the orange glowed and the collapsed into a small, golden orange topaz that shone brightly. It was diamond shaped and shimmered with power. It flew to a wide-eyed Mina, who stared at it. Her heart sang within her and she reached up to touch it. Instantly, she was bombarded with memory upon memory.  
  


_"Viva Forever,  
I'll be waiting,  
Everlasting  
like the sun,  
Live Forever,  
(Live Forever)  
for the moment,  
(For the moment)  
Ever searching for the one.  
(Ever searching for the one)  
  
Viva Forever,  
I'll be waiting,  
Everlasting  
like the sun,  
Live Forever,  
(Viva Forever)  
for the moment,  
(For the moment)  
Ever searching for the one.  
(Ever searching for the one)..."_

  
Mina's eyes widened with the realization of whom she was, what had happened, and what would need to happen. She lifted her head from where she'd unintentionally placed it into her hands and rose slowly, her royal blue eyes slightly unfocused and yet shimmering with the faintest film of unshed tears. She stared at Serena, at the people beyond her, truly seeing for the first time in nearest a year. She caught her dear cousin's eyes and smiled warmly, causing Ginny's tears to spill over in a fit of joy.  
  


_"Viva Forever,  
I'll be waiting,  
(I'll be waiting)  
Everlasting  
like the sun,  
Live Forever,  
(Live Forever)  
for the moment,  
Ever searching for the one...._

  
Serena came to a stop and curtsied. There was silence for a long, agonizing moment before people began to applaud, first softly then louder until it was thunderous. And in the middle of it all, Mina ran to her princess and threw her arms around Serena. And, for the first time in a while, Serena was truly, completely 100% happy and able to forget about what was ahead. And that was the greatest gift she'd ever recieved.  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
What can I say? Minako's one of my favorite characters and I'm finding it exceedingly hard to resist writing her into the story, SO I decided to bring her back. Anyways. ^_^ R&R, as always. PLEASE! 5 reviews or no next chapter. I mean it.  
  
_**QUESTION!!!**_ What is your favorite chapter so far? Please answer in a review and/or e-mail. This goes for all readers, including those who are reading this when I've added more chapters. Arigato!  
  
Again, five reviews or no new chapter! 


	17. Quality Time

Mainly because I've been recieving major pleas for more Harry/Usagi romance, the next chapter is going to be pure well, smut! And I promise that, to the reviewer who wants the others to appear, in the next few chapters I will have the remaining as-of-yet unseen senshi show up! And after _that_, I'm not really sure, it's kinda hazy. I have an idea but it will make for a lot more chapters, so.... I'm not too sure about it. What do you think?  
  
This chapter was going to be Harry/Serena, but you know, I feel so bad for Harry not having a family. I wanted to give him time with the closest thing he has to a family until Serena steps in. ~By the way, this is a major hint for a future chapter!~ Therefore, this chapter was born! I know it's short, but the next chapter will be out soon, maybe on Tuesday or Wednesday.  
  
For the reviewer who wanted to know what song it was: I can't believe you don't know, but it's Spice Girls - Viva Forever. I believe I mentioned that in chapter fifteen, ne?  
  
To all my reviewers: Thank you SO much! Please keep on giving feedback, your reviews help me plan where this story is going!  
  
In other news, I'M FREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FREE FOR A WHOLE WEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE SPRING BREAK!!!!! ~proceeds to jump for joy~ Soooooo, if you're lucky you might get an extra chapter this week! Maybe, IF you're nice to me!  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
Harry had been thinking about it all week. Or rather, her. Serena, to be exact. In Harry's eyes, she was a beautiful but at the moment unattainable goal. He needed to do something special, something that would make her fall for him 100%. But, seeing as how he and Serena had already been to Hogsmeade together, he wanted it to be so special he never wanted her to forget it. Unfortunately, he didn't have much experience with girls. Well, none that was helpful anyhow. And he'd die if he had to ask one of his friends and it got back to Serena. So, he went to the two people he thought might be able to help.  
  
"Harry?" Remus Lupin looked surprised when he opened the door to find Harry at the threshold.  
  
"Hi, Remus. Can I talk to Sirius for a moment?"  
  
"Sure." Remus stepped back and allowed Harry inside. Harry had begun calling Remus 'Remus' during the summer, after he had been rescued from the Dursley's by him and Sirius.  
  
Once inside, Harry looked around the cozily lit room. Remus had decorated it in, of course, scarlet and gold, with a hint of light blue. Even if professor's weren't supposed to take sides, it was clear Remus was still and avid Gryffindor fan.  
  
In one corner, curled up on a scarlet-and-gold doggy bed, was his godfather Sirius Black, in animagus form, of course, which just happened to be a large, black dog several people mistook for the 'Grim', a well-known wizard omen of death. As for Harry, what with having a 'Grim' for a godfather and all, he rather agreed with Hermione - that, upon seeing the Grim, wizards and witches didn't die of accidents but, instead, died of fright.  
  
"Hi, Sirius." Harry said as the dog went from being a dog to a fully grown man with neat black hair wearing a set dark green robes with a broad smile on his face.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius swept him into a hug. It was the first interaction they'd had in some time. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Okay, I guess. Actually, I came because I wanted to ask you something...."  
  
"If it's about a prank, don't get him started, please Harry." Remus rolled his eyes as he went into a different room to leave them alone. Sirius scowled at the now closed door and sat down on the bed.  
  
"So, Harry. What's this question?" Sirius asked brightly. Harry sat down next to Sirius and thought about how to phrase his question. More then anything, he didn't want Sirius to laugh. Sirius noticed Harry's face growing red and smirked. He had an idea of what Harry wanted to know.  
  
Without warning, Sirius reached out and grabbed the other, throwing him down on the couch. He pinned the smaller one beneath him and began seeking out Harry's ticklish spots. Before long, Harry was laughing so hard he could barely speak.  
  
Remus, hearing Harry's laughter, opened the door to see what was going on and rolled his eyes once more. "Just so you know, Harry, he won't stop until you tell him." Remus leaned againt the door frame.  
  
"O-o-okay-y, I'll t-t-t-tell y-yo-u-u!" Harry choked out, tears running down his face. A triumphant smirk spread over Sirius' face and he halted in his tickling, allowing his godson to frantically catch his breath before demanding:  
"Well, it's like this." Harry sat up and leaned comfortably against Sirius, looking at Remus. "There's this erm, girl, I like, and I, um, don't like, know how to catch her, um, attention. We've all ready gone to, um, Hogsmeade, so....." Harry trailed off, his face bright red. Sirius was grinning.  
  
"I knew it!" He crowed. "You _do_ like a girl!"  
  
"Harry." Remus' voice broke into Sirius' speech. "You should know, Sirius isn't exactly the one to give you girl advice. He's been slapped by girls more times then the rest of Hogwart's boys put together for three generations."  
  
"I have not!" Sirius defended himself.  
  
"You have so!" Remus aruged.  
  
"How many times, huh, smarty?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I lost count at around a thousand! But I'm sure Severus would know...."  
  
"Don't you dare!"  
  
Harry, by this time, was laughing again. He'd never before had this type of playful social interaction. Sure, he had watched the Weasley's have it, but never before had he participated in it. He found he enjoyed it more then he would have believed. Unfortunately, Remus and Sirius arguing over how many times in his lifetime Sirius had been slapped wasn't helping Harry's problem.  
  
"Um, guys?"  
  
"Remember that time with Heather Shows?! She slapped you twice!"  
  
"She didn't slap me twice!"  
  
"Oh right, my mistake. She slapped you first, calling you a 'pervert', _then_ she punched you."  
  
"See, there's a diff-"  
  
"GUYS!!!" Harry shouted. Both men stopped argueing and looked at him. Harry blushed uncomfortably. He hadn't meant to yell. "Well, your arguement is very nice and entertaining, but it doesn't help me in deciding what to do with Serena!"  
  
Sirius smirked and started to say something about how he'd known who it would be, but Remus cut him off by giving him a warning look as he sat down in an easy-chair and conjuring up a mug of hot chocolate. (With marshmallows floating around, of course!) Muggle or not, the drink was the best thing in the world on a cold night.   
  
"Well, Harry." Remus said, settling comfortably. "I think your best bet would be to let her know how you feel."  
  
"Yeah." Sirius said, eager to give his godson information after twelve years of not being able to. "And bring her a gift, girls _love_ that type of thing."  
  
"But what can we *do*?" Harry asked, feeling desperate. That was the whole problem; he had no idea what to do with a girl you liked aside from going to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Hmm. Well, you could take her on a picnic." Remus suggested.  
  
"Or a walk through some gardens just north of Hogsmeade." Sirius added.  
  
"I like the picnic idea." Harry said thoughtfully. "I'm not sure if she likes flowers, Sirius. She gets this odd look when she's near them. I think they remind her of her friends."  
  
"What happened to them?" Sirius asked curiously.  
  
"I think some of them are dead. But I don't know how they died." Harry answered softly. Sirius nodded and made himself comfortable on the sofa before pulling Harry to him. Harry, for the first time in his life, snuggled up to someone.  
  
Remus magicked them both some hot chocolate which Harry sipped contentedly, his problem for the time being solved. For the first time since he had been a one-year-old, Harry Potter felt like he had a family that was really and truly his.  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
Me: Let's hear an 'S'!  
  
Audience: 'S'!  
  
Me: Give me an 'A'!  
  
Audience: 'A'!"  
  
Me: Give me a 'P'!  
  
Audience: 'P'!  
  
Me: What does that spell? SAP!  
  
Because truthfully, that's about what it was! Pure sap! But you know, it makes me feel better for giving Harry a temporary family until Serena steps in. (Again, a major hint for future chapters.)  
  
R&R, as always. PLEASE! 5 reviews or no next chapter. I mean it, I'm totally serious!  
  
Again, five reviews or no new chapter! 


	18. Moonlight Kisses

Spells  
  
Hey everyone! THIS chapter is, as promised, pure Usagi/Harry fluffy romance. Other then that, I have a few comments for reviewers. Check 'em out, I didn't have time to do everyone, just a few people.   
  
Lady-Tomoyo - Look chick, maybe you DO want to know what's going to happen with the story, but I for one think it's important to have ALL aspects of the story attended to. AND that includes sap and romance. The senshi will arrive when I need them to, same at the others will remember when needed to. (I'm not trying to be rude, but that's the way it goes.)   
  
Wildmage - Thanks, I was hoping people would like it. I just feel SO bad for Harry, you know?   
  
Silver Moon Goddess - Here's another chapter for you, because you've stuck with my stories for such a long time!   
  
ladyluna529 - We're off for Spring Break now because, well, I dunno. At Easter we only get two days off, though, Good Friday and Easter Monday so I suppose it evens out.   
  
Tenshi Bunny - Yeah, I've always been a sucker for sap. I'm glad I'm not the only one! Thanks.   
  
If I didn't mention you, I'm sorry but thanks so much for all your reivews; they make me write even when I'm too lazy to want to. ^_^;; Which is most of the time..... ^_~;;;   
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
**Chapter 17 - Moonlight Kisses**   
  
Harry Potter had never felt so uneasy in his entire life. It had been last night when he'd asked Remus and Sirius for their advice on what to do. This morning he'd awoken in his own bed, which meant either Remus or Sirius, probably Remus, had taken Harry back to the fifth year Gryffindor dormitories, because Harry clearly remembered falling asleep on the couch next to Sirius.  
  
Now, he was at the Gryffindor table eating lunch slowly while trying to think of a way to ask Serena out on a date for the next day, which was a Saturday. He'd overslept that morning, which was why he hadn't already asked Serena out. He had, however, already been to the kitchens to ask the house elves to have the list of food items he'd prepared during History of Magic ready for pickup around dinner the next evening.  
  
"Just ask her, Potter." He mumbled to himself. "It's not that hard!" But despite what he was telling himself, he was still getting cold feet. He looked over at Serena when he heard laughter and saw her sitting with Ginny and one of the transfer students, Mina Aino, at the head of the table.. To Harry, Serena looked like a goddess. Her sparkling blue eyes, her gold-spun hair, her tinkling laugh, her half-parted rose-colored lips....(1)  
  
"Fancy Serena, then, do you, Harry?" Harry jumped at the sound of one of his best friend's voices and turned, startled, to meet Ron's grinning blue eyes.  
  
"N-no!" Harry stammered, feeling his cheeks heat up. "What makes you say that? And anyway-" he continued quickly before Ron could respond. "Even if I did, that's none of your business."  
  
"I quite agree." The voice of Hermione Granger broke into their conversation. "Ronald Weasley, you leave Harry alone this instant. It's none of your concern that Harry likes Serena."  
  
"I don't like Serena!" Harry blurted, face entirely red. "Why would you think I do?"  
  
Hermione gave him a look that said 'what-do-you-think-I-am,-stupid?' and shook her head, but to Harry's relief said nothing. Instead, she busily gathered her things into her bag and stood up.  
  
"Come on, Ron." She said and strode out of the Hall. Ron smirked at Harry and clapped the raven-haired boy on the shoulder before loping off after his girlfriend. Harry sighed and returned to his Serena-watching.  
  
It wasn't long, however, before there was another interruption. A wet nose bumped against his hand and, upon looking down, Harry discovered Sirius, who was looking extremely impatient. Seeing he had Harry's attention, Sirius barked as if to say 'What the hell are you waiting for? Ask her!!!'. Harry sighed and stood up, wondering if the whole world was against him today.  
  
He approached Serena, Mina and Ginny slowly and nervously cleared his throat. They all looked at him and Harry found himself facing three pairs of eyes - one royal blue, one golden chocolate and the other silvery blue.  
  
"Serena, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" He asked nervously. Ginny and Mina giggled and Harry felt his cheeks heat up again.  
  
"Aw." Mina said teasingly. "Look at that, cousin. History is repeating itself!" Ginny laughed outloud at that but Serena gave them both murderous looks.  
  
"All right, all right, we're gone." Ginny jumped up, grabbed Mina's wrist and headed for the doors. As she passed Harry, Ginny mumbled "Good luck".  
  
"Thanks." Harry sighed as he sat down and looked at the girl in front of him. He was certainly going to need it.   
  


***

  
Harry felt nervousness curl in his stomach as he and Serena walked towards the lake. After asking Serena out the day before, they'd agreed to have their picnic under a large tree near the lake that would provide shelter from any bugs.  
  
It was a cool night, warm but with enough of a breeze coming off the lake for it not to be overly hot. Harry was grateful for the wind as he wiped his sweaty forehead; he'd barely gotten any sleep the night before, so nervous was he. Little did he know, Serena was in the same situation.  
  
They reached the decided upon spot with good timing. Harry spread out the picnic immediately, guessing Serena would probably be as hungry as he was after a day in Hogsmeade. He looked at the picnic - cold chicken, bread, cheese, fruit, cookies, water and bottles of butterbeer purchased earlier in the day, along with some chocolate and other assorted wizard and muggle treats for dessert.  
  
Both of them fell upon the picnic ravenously, and for a few moments there was silence, save the sound of two people chewing, swallowing and their sighs of contentment. But it was not an uncomfortable silence, it was one Harry enjoyed having. Then, Serena, who had been gazing fixedly at the setting sun, broke it.  
  
"It's so beautiful." She sighed.  
  
"Hmm?" Harry looked up at her, surprised, then followed her gaze to the West. He was slightly surprised to see the large golden globe disappearing behind the horizon, and the sky streaked with slowly fading blues, golds, reds, pinks and oranges. As the colors vanished, a darker blue spread over the sky as tiny bursts of silvery blue sppeared. It was a wonderous sight, and Harry was glad to have seen it.  
  
"Harry?" Serena broke the silence one more.  
  
"Yes?" Harry looked at her and his breath caught when his own emerald eyes were caught by Serena's blue one.  
  
"Do.... Do you have a broom?"  
  
"Yes.... Why, would you like to go flying?"  
  
"If you'll take me." Serena said, suddenly unsure he would want to. Harry smiled at her, causing Serena's heart to jump strangely, and stood up. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the castle.  
  
"Accio Firebolt!" He called out. Serena stood up when she heard the whistling noise. She quickly realized it was the sound of Harry's Firebolt speeding towards them. It stopped right in front of them and waited.  
  
Harry reached out and grasped it, getting onto it with an experienced ease. He smiled again at Serena, who blushed but stepped forwards. She sat on the broom behind him - not with the broom between her legs but side-saddle, and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. Harry blushed deeply, glad she couldn't see his face in the dark. Then, he kicked off sharply and they rose into the air.  
  
Serena looked down slowly and gasped with delight at the things she could see. This was so different from flying with her wings! It sent shivers down her spine as Harry began to direct the broom around Hogwarts. After a moment, he had to speak up.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Hmm?" Serena answered, looking at the lake.  
  
"Will you sing something?" Serena jolted, surprised, but felt a warm happiness creeping through her. Harry liked her singing!  
  
"Of course. Any preferences?"  
  
"No." Serena nodded, thought for a moment, then began to sing.  
  


_"It's not the flowers  
Wrapped in fancy paper  
It's not the ring,  
I wear around my finger  
There's nothing in all the world I need  
When I have you here beside me  
Here beside me  
  
"So you could give me wings to fly  
And catch me if I fall  
Or pull the stars down from the sky  
So I could wish on them all  
But I couldn't ask for more  
'Cause your love is the greatest gift of all   
  
"In your arms  
I find a strength inside of me  
And in your eyes  
There's a light to guide me  
I would be lost without you  
And all that my heart could ever want  
Has come true  
  
"So you could give me wings to fly  
And catch me if I fall  
Or pull the stars down from the sky  
So I could wish on them all  
But I couldn't ask for more  
'Cause your love is the greatest gift of all   
  
"You can offer me the sun, the moon  
But I would still believe  
You'd give me everything  
If you gave your heart to me...  
  
"I couldn't ask for more  
'Cause your love was the greatest gift of all   
  
"So you could give me wings to fly  
And catch me if I fall  
Or pull the stars down from the sky  
So I could wish on them all  
But I couldn't ask for more  
'Cause your love is the greatest gift of all...   
  
"Your love is the greatest gift of all...   
  
"The greatest gift of all..."_

  
Serena concluded her song just as they finished their round of Hogwarts. Harry, deciding they'd done enough flying for the night, descended slowly but carefully. When they were close enough, Serena made to get off the broom, but being Serena, she tripped and went sprawling. Harry's eyes widened with panic.  
  
"Serena, are you okay?" He asked quickly, bending over her. She rolled over and Harry realized she was laughing. She stopped when she met his eyes but continued to smile.  
  
Harry looked down at the Moon Child below him. Her hair had come free when flying and now spilled around her like a halo. Her eyes shone liquid silver in the Moonlight. Something glimmered on her forehead and Harry's eyes widened - was that a Silver Crescent Moon on Serena's forehead?  
  
Before he could get a closer look, Serena sighed softly and he looked down, straight into her molten eyes. He felt himself leaning down slowly. Her eyes flickered closed as they kissed gently in the light of the Moon.  
  
High above, the remains of the Moon Kingdom smiled down at their daughter, who was with her True Love at last.  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
(1) - Can anyone saying 'lovesick'? ^_~   
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
OKAY, _that_ was sap. But it was Harry/Serena sap, so that's okay. I promise, next chapter (I think) I'll get on with the story. R&R, five reviews or no new chapter! 


	19. Sun Knight

Well, the results are in. Number 3, Ron remembering his past, won, with Sailor Pluto coming close behind. So, here's what's gonna happen, I think. This is the bare outline for the next few chapters, and it may change.   
  
This chapter: Part 1 of Ron's remembering.   
  
Next chapter - Part 2 of Ron's remembering/Setsuna and the remaining senshi come   
  
Chapter 20 - Pluto, Saturn and Chibi Moon will remember/another date between Serena & Harry   
  
Chapter 21 - The remaining senshi will remember/the remaining second half of Serena and Harry's date   
  
Chapter 22 - Harry will remember (This may end up being two chapters)   
  
That's as far as I am with planning. But thanks for voting! It really helped. Thnaks SO much to my reviewers, you all helped. Enjoy this chapter, it's got some Serena/Harry romance!   
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
Harry James Potter opened his eyes slowly. For a moment, he couldn't figure out why the sun was shining so brightly on his face; normally his curtains were closed. And the surface beneath him didn't feel like his feather- mattress, it was harder then the old mattress he slept on at the Dursley's. And there was something laying half on top of him, something rather heavy.... Harry's eyes opened wide as he realized what that something was.  
  
It was none other then Serena Tsukino, resident Moon girl-child at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Harry's current crush. She was laying with her head on Harry's shoulder, one arm laying on chest and her fist tightly curled in his shirt. One of his legs, to Harry's eternal embarrassment, was between Serena's and Serena's right leg was thrown across his. Harry's right arm was around her, keeping Serena pressed against him.  
  
Harry's face immediately began to burn brighter then the sunset he and Serena had been fortunate to view the night before. His first instinct was to move, but he stilled his actions for fear of waking the girl beside him. He lay unmoving for a few moments before he began to wonder what time it was. It was Sunday, so they didn't have classes, and they didn't have classes the next day either, for some teacher's meeting or something.  
  
Still, curiosity got the better of him and Harry lifted his wrist so he could see the time, grateful that Serena wasn't laying on the arm his watch was on. A quick glance at the object Ginny had sent him for his last birthday satisified his curiosity, it was around 11:30 A.M., not to bad considering it had been rather late when they're fallen asleep the night before. Harry allowed his eyes to close, remembering with delight the night before....  
  
_

****FLASHBACK****

  
  
Harry pulled away from Serena, who smiled up at him shyly, her beautiful eyes sparkling. Harry smiled back down at her, his heart thudding. He could feel himself tingling after the kiss; what he'd felt with Cho was NOTHING compared to what he was feeling now, and he shuddered inwardly as he lay down beside Serena, who rolled onto her side to face him. For a long moment, they were silent. Then, Serena spoke very softly.  
  
"Harry? What were your parents like?"  
  
Harry paused for a moment, then looked at her. "I never knew them. I was only a year old when they died."  
  
"Oh," Serena bit her lip. "I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay. I'm used to it. Well, not the missing of course, but used to the idea of not having them around." Serena nodded and was unusually quiet for some time.  
  
"They were the most wonderous people in the world." Serena said suddenly, her eyes brimming with tears. She was staring at the night sky, at Harry's home, the Stars, and her own home, the Moon.   
  
Harry jumped, startled. "What?!"  
  
"Your parents. They would have loved you so much, Harry. They'd have been so proud of you, you would have been embarrassed."  
  
Harry stared at her. He'd been told this by Sirius and Remus for a long time, but for the first time he believed it. "Thanks, Serena. That means a lot to me." He whispered.  
  
She turned her head to face him and her tears spilled down her cheeks. "No, don't thank me, Harry. I'm an awful person. I ruin things, like perfectly good futures. I-"  
  
Harry placed a finger over her mouth. "No, you're not. I don't care if you've done the worst crimes in the world. No one as perfect and beautiful as you can do anything wrong."  
  
She looked startled. "You think I'm beautiful?"  
  
Shyly, Harry nodded as he brushed one of her tears away from her face. "I'm think you're gorgeous."  
  
She blushed prettily, but before she could say anything Harry leaned forward and captured her lips with his again. Serena tasted like strawberries, flowers and candy. A delicious taste, but he pulled back quickly and smiled at her. She smiled back tentatively and he pulled her close, wanting to say something but not knowing what. And then it jumped out.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I.... I love you." Harry felt like an idiot, he couldn't believe he'd said that! He glanced at her. She was smiling.  
  
"I love you too, Harry." She answered softly.  
  


****END FLASHBACK****

_  
  
Harry now smiled to himself, remembering the elation he'd felt when Serena had said those five words. He knew they'd be burned into his memory forever and then some. Suddenly, he felt a soft touch on his chin. He glanced down into playfully bright, glowing crystalline eyes and a dimpled smile and had to grin himself.  
  
"Morning, Serena." She sat up, her hair a waterfall of golden silver behind her, and stretched languidly. Harry couldn't help thinking of the similarities between her and a cat when she did so.  
  
"Morning, Harry. What time is it?"  
  
Harry rechecked his watch. "12:00, noon, on the button. Why? Are you hungry? Lunch in the Great Hall will be starting soon." Why was he babbling so?  
  
She nodded and sighed. "Starved. Let's go eat." Harry nodded and, gathering up their things, they started back into the castle.  
  


*****

  
  
Upon nearing the Great Hall, Harry groaned suddenly in memory. He remembered he had agreed to meet Sirius and Remus at twelve to tell them how his and Serena's date had gone, but the one thing he wanted to do now was to go casually into the Great Hall with his arm around Serena and eat lunch, then retire to the Gryffindor Common Room with their friends and hanf out.  
  
"What's wrong?" Serena looked at him, concerned. He sighed unhappily.  
  
"Nothing, really. But I've got to go, I have to meet Remus."  
  
"Oh. Okay, then. Have fun." Harry was disappointed, he'd expected more of a reaction. He turned to leave, but Serena stopped him. "Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?" He turned to face her.  
  
Serena winked. "I still love you." She turned and headed into the hall jauntily. Harry stared after her for a moment, then turned around and began to walk towards Remus and Sirius' rooms, a broad smile on his face and his heart singing.  
  


******

  
  
Serena entered the Great Hall happily. She was thrilled. Harry loved her for her, not because she was the Moon Princess like Mamoru had. Harry was wonderful. He was kind, considerate, compassionate, under-  
  
"There she is!"  
  
"Get her!"  
  
Before Serena could blink, she was tumbling head over heels into the floor. The very dusty and dirty floor. Lifting her head up, Serena spat out a mouthful of dust and dirt.  
  
"I hate you both."  
  
"Dutifully noted." A grinning Ginny Weasley climbed off her. "And as of yet, unreturned."  
  
"So, how was it?" Mina demanded as Ginny pulled the blond off of Serena, who growled as she stood up and dusted herself off.  
  
"I would have told you anyhow, you know!"  
  
"Yeah, but this way was more fun." Ginny said innocently. Serena gave her a Look and was about to say something when CRASH!!!!!!!! Several students screamed as a youma made from a dinner plate appeared in the hole in the wall. Ginny, Serena and Mina made for the hallway, Hermione right behind them. (1)  
  
Usagi: **_"Silver Moon Crescent Power"_**  
  
Ginny: **_"Sun Eternal Power"_**  
  
Hermione: **_"Earth Crystal Power"_**  
  
Minako: **_"Venus Crystal Power"_**  
  
All: **_"MAKE-UP!!!!!!!!"_**  
  
With bright flashes of light, Sailor Silver Moon, Eternal Sailor Sun, Super Sailor Earth and Super Sailor Venus stood in the hallway. As they ran for the Great Hall doors, Moon Knight joined them. Silver Moon kicked open the doors and jumped through with a loud scream. All activity stopped.  
  
"How dare you attack these innocent children trying to eat lunch! Food is a very important part of the day!" The other senshi/knight sweatdropped. "And you're ruining if for everyone! I won't allow it! I am Sailor Silver Moon, and on behave of the Moon, I will right all wrongs and triumph over Negatrash! And that means you!"  
  
A woman who ressembled Zircon, only her jewels were all rubies and her dress blood-red, as well as her eyes were such a dark and evil red they were almost black, her hair also being black, appeared, smirking broadly. "I was expecting you. I am Ruby, the second general of the Dark Moon. I was sent to rid the world of you annoying scouts!"  
  
From her pocket, Ruby pulled out a several black disks. She threw them at the senshi/knight. They exploded in midair to reveal ropes that hit them and threw the warriors backwards into the wall, pinning them there helplessly. Only Sailor Sun half escaped, she'd dodged to the side and had only been half caught.  
  
Ruby laughed, an evil sound. "You'll never get out of those." She sneered as they struggled. "They're specially made! And now, I'll be rid of you once and for all!" She cupped her hands together, beginning to go through an attack motion.  
  
"Hey, stop that!" Everyone looked, stunned, to see Ron standing nearest Sailor Sun. The symbol of the Sun glowed on his forehead, and Silver Moon knew it was time.  
  
"Sailor Sun! Now!" She cried, squirming. Sailor Sun looked at her then nodded, pulling a small gold dagger from her sub-space and throwing it at him. A stunned Ron caught it.  
  
"Take this and shout "Sun Knight Power!", okay?!" Sailor Sun yelled.  
  
Ron looked puzzled and suspicious. "Why?"  
  
Had she been able to facefault, Sun would have. "JUST DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Okay, okay. **_Sun Knight Power! _**" Ron yelled. Golden fire swirled around him and Sailor Sun sighed in relief.  
  
"NO!!!!!!" Ruby screamed but it was too late. Sun Knight stood before them.  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
(1) - This is in script form because it's easier.   
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
Ouch, I'm outta practice! My fingers hurt! Oh, well. C'est la vie. R&R! 5 reivews or no new chapter. 


	20. Reactions

I know, I didn't have a chapter last week, and I apologize. Fanfiction.net refused to let me in, as in, I couldn't even get to the site itself. So, blame the stupid site, not me.   
  
Thanks so much for all the reviews! Here you go, Ron's reaction to Ginny being Sailor Sun. And to the reviewer who mentioned about how Harry hasn't said anything about Serena being Sailor Moon, I'm getting to it! It will be explained in a few chapters, if I explain it now it could give away something. So, just be patient!  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
Sailor Silver Moon felt her shoulders slump with relief as the awed Sun Knight stood before them. Sun Knight's clothes looked similar to Moon Knight's. A white shirt covered his chest, along with a gold coat and gold trousers. A cape was pinned to his shoulders, gold on the outside and white on the inside. In one hand, he clutched a sword that had a razor-sharp gold blade. The tips of his hair were now gold. There was a look of astonishment on his face.   
  
"What..." He began, but Ruby interrupted.  
  
"You won't be able to stop me, Sun Knight!" She hissed, fury in her cold black eyes. She cupped her hands together for a second time and a ball of dark red energy began to glow in her hands.  
  
"**Sun Sword Fire Strike!**" A column of gold-colored fire smashed into Ruby's attack. The two attacks canceled each other out. Sun Knight dashed over to the Senshi and, using his swords, slashed through the bindings. Sailor Sun looked at her cousin with a smirk.  
  
"Shall we?" She asked innocently. Super Sailor Venus grinned.  
  
"I believe so." She said in a sophisticated voice. The two girls smiled at each other and then took off.  
  
"**Sun Light Beams Attack!**" Sailor Sun yelled.  
  
"**Venus Love and Beauty Shock!**" Venus shrieked. The two attacks combined, making a heart-shaped laser with a golden beam encircling it that flew towards Ruby. The Dark Moon General screamed in pain when the attack collided with her.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Earth cried. "Now!" Silver Sailor Moon nodded and stepped forward, gripping her staff tightly.  
  
"**Silver Moon Crystal Crescents Hearrrrts... Kiss!**" The Moon child bellowed. Silvery magic in the shape of hearts and Crescent Moons broke away from her and shot for Ruby. The woman screamed, backing away and trying to fight the magic as it surrounded her, but it was no use. The Moon magic collascided on her and she disentegrated.  
  
Everyone grinned until Sun Knight spoke up impatiently.   
  
"What's going on? Who are you people and why am I dressed like this?"  
  
"We'll tell you." Silver Sailor Moon said, walking towards Venus. "As soon as I do one thing." With that, she lunged forward and threw her arms around Venus, who just barely managed to keep her balance. "I've missed you so much!"  
  


***

  
  
Later, still henshined, they were standing and sitting outside. Silver Sailor Moon was sitting in Super Sailor Venus' lap and still holding onto the blonde, as if she was afraid Super Sailor Venus was going to disappear. Sailor Sun sat beside Moon Knight, leaning on his chest. Sailor Earth sat on a tree branch that hung a few feet above the ground, legs crossed. Sun Knight was sitting at the base of the tree.  
  
"So, what is going on?! Who _are_ all of you?" He demanded impatiently, trying not to look at how short the girl's skirts were. Earth giggled, Sun smiled and Venus and Moon exchanged looks.  
  
"De-henshin first." Silver Moon said calmly. "And then we'll reveal who we are to you and explain what's going on." Sun Knight looked dubious but did as commanded.  
  
"You go first," Sailor Sun said, looking at Silver Moon, who choked.  
  
"_Me?!_ The hell I am! He's _your_ brother!" Silver Moon retorted.  
  
"What?" Ron narrowed his eyes at the gold-clad girl, who sighed in reluctance but obligingly de-henshined. "GINNY?!?!?!?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!?!?!?!!?!" Ron got up and started towards them, murder in his eyes. "I KNOW THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He jabbed his finger at the silver Moon child behind Ginny.  
  
"Ron." Sailor Earth jumped down from the tree branch and hurried over to Ron. She de-henshined back into Hermione and grabbed Ron's arm. "Don't be foolish! This isn't Moon Knight's fault any more then it is mine or yours." Ron stopped and stared at his girlfriend in disbelief.  
  
"Hermione?" He said slowly, wondering if this really was Hermione or if she'd been replaced by some alien life form. It sure sounded like it.  
  
"Ronald, if you'll calm down I'll explain everything." Silver Moon stood up, releasing her death grip on Venus, and de-henshined with a swirl of silver into Serena. Venus and Moon Knight followed suit. Ron's mouth fell open at the sight of Serena, but his anger came back ten-fold at the sight of Draco.  
  
"_YOU!!!!!!_ I KNEW IT WAS A MISTAKE TO LET YOU DATE GINNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" Much to the astonishment of the others, Ginny slapped her brother. "Don't you say things like that! I'm not dating Draco because of you, I'm dating him because I love him!" Draco's mouth fell open, Serena grinned and Mina winked at Hermione, who smiled. "And anyway, you can't go around making accusations if you haven't even heard the explanation for them! Now you sit down this instant and listen to what Serena has to say or I'm telling Mum where you, Fred and George really went last summer!" Looking incredulously at his 'baby' sister, Ron sank to the ground and looked at a grinning Serena, who began.  
  
"A thousand years ago...."  
  


***

  
  
Long after Serena's beautiful voice had faded away and darkness, due to the trees that lined the glade, had encircled them, there was silence in the glade where they sat. Everyone was looking at Ron but trying not to. As for Ron himself, he was still trying to work out everything he'd just been told. However, the group was more then happy to give him all the time he needed, since no one was eager for another outburst of anger.  
  
Ginny herself reclined easily in between Draco's legs. She was laying against Draco's chest, his arms loosly around her aist, and half-asleep. Draco was busying himself kissing, sucking and biting Ginny's neck gently. Serena was stretched out in the grass, staring up at the Moon. Mina was leaning against a tree trunk, her eyes fastened firmly on the Stars above. Hermione sat beside Ron, watching her boyfriend closely.  
  
Finally, Ron let out a long sigh and raised his head. "Can I ask just one question?" He asked.  
  
Serena rolled over onto her stomach and lifted her legs, crossing them. One of her shoes was half off and the other was completely off. "You just did, but you can ask another one." She said.  
  
"Do the outfits have to be *that* skimpy?"  
  
"What do you expect? They were designed by men." Mina said as Ginny, having transfigured a blade of grass into a pillow, hurled the feather-filled weapon at her brother.  
  


***

  
  
Serena all but bounced into the Great Hall, happier then she had been for a long time, since the Senshi had been killed, really. She sat down beside Harry, who smiled at her. Serena couldn't help it, she beamed back. Yesterday, particularly the night, and today had been so perfect she was thrilled.  
  
"You seem happy." Harry commented, his own emerald eyes sparkling. "Did something happen?"  
  
Serena grinned brilliantly. "Not really." She lied easily, knowing soon Harry would know the truth. "How about you? Did you go see Remus and" She dropped her voice. "Sirius?" Now it was Harry who grinned.  
  
"I did, as a matter of fact. They were happy for us." Harry blushed suddenly, remembering Sirius' first comment, which had been "So, when am I going to have god-grandchildren?". Serena gave him a curious look, then looked to the front as Dumbledore rose. The voices of the students died away easily.  
  
"Students of Hogwarts, I am pleased to announce we have three more transfer students and a new teacher for Astronomy. Please welcome Ami(1) Mizuno, Rei(1) Hino, Lita Kino and Professor Trista Meioh." Applause filled the room as the new students and professor entered. Serena's face went white as the new students were sorted. Ami was in Ravenclaw, Lita in Hufflepuff and Rei in Slytherin.  
  
"I'm doomed." Serena mumbled, burying her face in her hands. How could a day so wonderful turn awful in a few seconds?  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
(1) - Okay, I know these are the japanese names, but I couldn't help myself. Those are the names I'm used to typing for Rei and Ami, so those are the ones I'm using.   
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
R&R!!!!! I'm sorry the chapters so short, but I'm sick and getting dizzy from being on the computer. 5 reviews or no new chapter!!! 


	21. I Wish

~looking guilty~ I know, I know. I didn't update last week and there worst part is, I don't have any excuse. I just didn't feel like it. So, go ahead and let me have it. Just, while you're being unhappy, stick in what you thought about the chapter, please and thank-you. BUT, this chapter is pretty long, longer then usual, so perhaps that will make up for it.  
  
Oh yeah, and it's officially Silver Sailor Moon, instead of Sailor Silver Moon. It was originally going to be Sailor Silver Moon, but I absolutely love the sound of Silver Sailor Moon, it sounds so wicked cool and right. At least to me. So, instead of writing Silver Sailor Moon over and over it will be either just 'Moon' or 'Silver Moon', okay?  
  
Warning, this chapter tends to jump around a lot.  
  
And so sue me, there are some spelling errors! But I do this in Notepad and there's no WordCheck to check spelling. When I'm writing stories I tend to type really fast so I don't always catch small errors, so it's not my fault.  
  
I don't own the song 'Love Will Find a Way'.  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
A week had passed since the joining off all the senshi at Hogwarts. Although they felt sorry for Serena, neither Ginny nor Mina could bring themselves to be angry the remaining senshi had come. Both of them had missed the senshi desperately, and knew that sooner or later they would have found their way back to their princess, memory or not.. After all, as Ginny had stated when she and Mina had been talking after the mini-sorting....  
  
_~Flashback~  
  
"So, what do you think about it?" Mina asked quietly, trying to avoid catching Ron, Hermione and Draco's attention. Serena was off with Harry, and the others had come to the library to study. Ginny sighed now, knowing very well what her cousin was talking about.  
  
"I don't know. I know Serena-chan is horrified at the thought, but I've missed having them around an awful lot...."  
  
"Me too," Mina agreed, sighing. She placed her hand on Ginny's transfiguration's text and absently riffled the pages. The others looked up at them curiously.  
  
"And anyway," Ginny continued, her golden brown eyes flashing and not bothering to keep her voice down. "I don't see why Serena is making such a big deal. Maybe she's always wanted to be a normal teenager, but the senshi liked fighting the Negaverse. It gave them a sense of accomplishment, and belonging. It made them happy.  
  
"And besides, no offence to the princess, but who gives her the right to decide what's best for the senshi? They are people who can make their own decisions. Being a senshi is part of them, part of who they are. They'll never be complete without it, and sooner or later, probably sooner, they'd have awakened with or without her...."  
  
"I guess you're right," Mina agreed. Her sapphire blue eyes were shimmering oddly. "But.... but then why does it feel so awful, knowing what's in store, even if we will be together again...?"  
  
Ginny swallowed hard. "Because.... because we care for them, Minako-chan, that's why. Because they're a part of us, and even if we know it's destiny that doesn't stop us from wanting to protect our loved ones," Ginny sighed and blinked back tears. "Because it's a curse we have to bear, a curse that we love them."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
_ Of course, this didn't mean Serena had to like it.  
  


***

  
  
Serena sighed, staring into Harry's eyes blissfully. She didn't think she would ever get sick of staring into the beautifully wonderous pools of deep emerald. They were a soft, gentling color that always managed to suck her in with all the emotions they revealed.(1) She was actually so mesmerized she didn't even notice the shrieks from outside until the door slammed open and Ginny came sprinting into the pub.  
  
"Sorry, Harry," Ginny panted, grabbing Serena's arm and hawling the surprised silvery-blonde haired girl to her feet. "I've got to borrow your girlfriend for a moment!" Turning, Ginny dove for the door, dragging Serena along with her.  
  
"Hey, wait! Ginny-" Harry leapt to his feet and tried to go after them, but he was blocked by a sudden rush of people who ran into the pub in hopes of safety.  
  


***

  
  
"What in Selene's name do you think you're doing, Aurora Sun?!" Serena screeched, tearing her arm away from Ginny' grasp.  
  
"In case you didn't notice, _Serenity_, there are Negaverse creeps attacking people!" Ginny shouted back at the stunned girl. "Now, hurry up and henshin! We need Sailor Moon! **_Sun Cosmic Power, Make-Up!_**"  
  
"Okay, okay," Serena narrowed her eyes. "But those damned youma are going to pay for ruining my date with Harry! **_Silver Moon Crescent Power, Make-Up!!!_**" With swirls of silvery and golden light, the two fighters for Love and Justice Silver Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun stood in place. "Let's go!" Silver Moon shouted, jumping atop a building.  
  
Sailor Sun nodded, following the other senshi. "Right!"   
  


***

  
  
The two senshi never even got the chance to say their speeches of introduction. The youma straight off whipped a piece of bubble gum at them, which was what the youma itself was made of. Silver Moon and Sailor Sun dodged it, but upon landing on the ground they got caught in another piece. Sailor Venus, Sailor Earth and the other Knights were caught too. As luck would have it,(2) Professor Meioh, Rini and Hotaru(3) were in the village and were just coming around the corner. They all halted and stared in amazement at the scene.  
  
Silver Moon was laying on her back and Sailor Sun had fallen across the girl's stomach. Both were covered in sticky bubble gum. Sailor Venus and Sailor Earth had gotten stuck back to back, Venus half laying with her legs between Earth's legs. Earth was leaning backwards but her hands were caught in the stickiness, keeping them both partially upright. Moon Knight and Sun Knight were caught in the same wad of gum but thankfully, because they would have murdered each other, weren't touching.  
  
Professor Meioh was in shock, but somehow this scene reminded her of something. Something from a while ago, when a certain sandy-haired professor and her turquoise-haired girlfriend had been after pure hearts....  
  
_~Flashback~  
  
"Eudial, give those pure hearts back!" Sailor Mars bellowed.  
  
"Not on your life, Sailor brats!" Eudial shouted, not pausing an instant. But suddenly, an idea struck her and she spun around, grabbing her gun. "Ready, aim..... fire!" The red-haired annoying pest shot some brown liquid at the inner senshi and Chibi Moon as the rounded the corner.  
  
"AHHH!" The Senshi screamed in disgust and stopped in their tracks, some, like Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars, tried to go backwards, but the liquid spread over their feet.  
  
"It's sooo.... sticky...... arghhhh.... ." Chibi Moon whimpered, pulling at the sticky taffy-like substance. She tripped and ended up face-first in the liquid. "Ewww...."  
  
"This is so gross!" Venus mumbled, shaking her head full of midnight sun locks and trying to avoid ending up like Chibi Moon.  
  
"It's like glue!" Jupiter gasped, straining to pull her feet out. Unfortunately, not even her strength could withstand the force of it and her feet snapped back to the ground, causing her to slip and end up on her bottom.  
  
"Ohhh, you guys!" They all turned to see Sailor Moon looking anxious. "What happened?"  
  
"What do you think, Meatball Head?!" Mars growled.  
  
"Sailor Moon, don't step in the liquid," Mercury cautioned, struggling to avoid going down like her friends. As it turned out, not even the genius was to be spared as she lost her balance and like Jupiter, Mercury ended up on her rear.  
  
"Oooooh," Sailor Moon fidgeted, then made her decision and clasped her hands together. "Please don't be angry!" The Moon child jumped from Jupiter to Mars to Venus to Mercury, landing on the other side without harm. "Yes!"  
  
"Wow, that's so nice of you guys to let her jump on you all like that!" Chibi Moon said cheerfully, crimson eyes sparkling even as she tried to pull her right hands free of the disgusting goop.  
  
"We've been reduced to stepping stones!" Mars groaned from her new position of being on her stomach, sweatdropping as she tried to sit back up.  
  
"Never mind that!" Venus declared. "Go get Eudial and get Haruka and Michiru's pure hearts back or I'll never forgive you!"  
  
"Right!" Sailor Moon turned and ran down the hallway, leaving her senshi to try and get free. In the shadows, a figure with long green hair watched silently.   
  
"I must help them...."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
_ Professor Meioh was suddenly flooded with the memories of the past, and her henshin pen appeared before it. Grasping it in her hand, she raised it above her head and yelled. "**_Pluto Planet Power, Make-Up!_**" With splashes of burgundy light and an odd grayish smoke, Sailor Pluto appeared, clutching her Time Staff.  
  
Pluto's appearence brought memories back to the two girls with her, and the Saturn Henshin Pen and Rini's locket appeared, both shining with a violet and rose light respectively.  
  
"**_Chibi Prism Power, Make-Up!_**" Rini yelled.  
  
"**_Saturn Planet Power, Make-Up!_**" Hotaru cried.  
  
"Yay!" Sailor Sun shouted. "Sailor Pluto! Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Saturn! You're back!" Chibi Moon gave the peace sign, then giggled and ran to her mother and the senshi of the sun. A grinning Sailor Saturn was right behind her. Pluto squared off with the youma.  
  
Chibi Moon disolved the liquid with her Sugar Heart Wand, waited until Sailor Sun and Silver Moon had sat up, then threw her arms around Silver Moon. "Mommy!" Silver Moon's eyes brimmed with happy tears.  
  
"**Pluto Deadly Scream!**" Sailor Pluto's attack sent the youma flying across the ring with a crash that made everyone wince.  
  
"Now, Sailor Moon!" Saturn called out, standing from where she'd finished melting the gum that held Moon Knight and Sun Knight captive. Across from them, Sailor Venus and Sailor Earth were already standing.  
  
"Right! **Silver Moon Crystal Crescent Hearts Kiss!**" Silver Moon's attack made quick work of the evil youma, whereupon they all de-henshined quickly at the sound of footsteps.  
  


***

  
  
"Serena," Harry caught the arm of his girlfriend as she entered the Great Hall. He had been waiting for her. "About our date this afternoon-"  
  
"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry!" Serena exclaimed, realizing that after Professor Snape had appeared and Professor Meioh had gone with him, Serena hadn't found Harry again. "It was a hair emergency, you know...."  
  
"That's okay," Harry smiled at the girl. "But I've made a private dinner for us up in the Astronomy Tower.... that is, if you'd like to...."  
  
Serena's heart brimmed with such a powerful love it made tears sting her eyes. "Of course I do, Harry. There's just one thing I need to do first," Serena smiled sweetly as she spotted Trista almost at the teacher's table.  
  
With that, Serena ran up the strip of flooring that seperated the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table and to the teacher's table. Stopping behind Trista, Serena tapped her senshi on the shoulder, not giving a damn who was watching. When Trista, surprised, turned, Serena promptly threw her arms around the shocked woman and hugged her tight.  
  
"Aishiteru, Puu!(4)" The Moon child whispered, clinging to the eldest senshi for a moment. After a moment, Trista hugged her back and felt tears stinging her eyes. Finally, before anyone could speak, reluctantly, Serena let go and looked up at the woman with shining eyes. Then, she spun on her heel and ran back to Harry, who was holding the door open. Once she'd passed through it, Harry let the door fall closed and followed her.  
  


***

  
  
Serena stopped and stared at the beautiful setting. Harry had placed a table in the middle of the room and covered it with a white, floor-length table cloth. Two white candles in candle holders were burning, and the scent of vanilla permeated the air. The table was set for two, with 2 bottles of Butterbeer and two covered plates. Serena was at a loss for words. Harry took her hand and led her to the table.  
  
"Your seat, Madam." He said with a smile that made Serena's heart flutter. Her own lips curved into an answering grin.  
  
"Thank-you, good sir." She said innocently. She sat down on the seat, instinctively flipping her long silvery blonde hair out so she didn't sit upon it. Harry was slight fascinated with this gesture.  
  
They ate the warm food hungrily, and very soon the dinner was finished. Harry swallowed, slightly nervous, but stood up and extended his hand to Serena.  
  
"Care to dance?" Serena looked puzzled.  
  
"But there's no music," She protested. Harry stiffled a laugh suddenly, remembering back to his first year as he waved his wand and music started.  
  
_~Flashback~  
  
"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione.  
  
"Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest.  
  
"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare ... What did Professor Sprout say? It likes the dark and the damp-"  
  
"So light a fire!" Harry choked.  
  
"Yes - of course - but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands.  
  
"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"  
  
"Oh, right!" said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something and sent a jet of the same bluebell flames she had used on Snape at the plant.....  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
_ "What?" Serena asked, looking curious as she and Harry began to slow dance together. Harry laughed and explained to her the joke.  
  
"So, then Hermione freed us and we went on to stop Professor Quirrell from getting the Philosoher's Stone and giving it to Lord Voldemort." Serena didn't cringe at the name, instead she was laughing.  
  
"'There's no wood?' Oh, poor Hermione. I suppose she wasn't quite used to having magic yet," Serena giggled again, imagining the scene. Harry laughed with her, recalling the look on Ron's face when Hermione had voiced her problem.  
  
Suddenly, Harry stopped and looked down at Serena with a loving expression on his face. He stopped dancing as well. Serena's laughter died away as well as she looked back up at him. Harry leaned down and gently placed his lips over Serena's. The kiss was long but sweet, and they only pulled away when they remembered a need for air.  
  
Harry stumbled over to the old couch in the room and pulled Serena down into his lap. "You're so beautiful."  
  
Serena blushed as Harry kissed her softly again. "I'm not, really." She whispered. She was reminded of a muggle song she used to love and without thinking began to sing it softly.  
  
_

"In a perfect world  
One we've never known.  
We would never need   
To face the world alone.  
  
They can have the world...  
We'll create our own.  
I may not be brave,   
or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart..."  


_   
Serena looked up at Harry with sparkling silvery blue eyes. She couldn't believe how much she loved this man. It was more then she had ever dreamed for. She reached up and brought her lips to his gently before reluctantly pulling away and snuggling against his chest.  
  
_

"I know  
Love will find a way.  
Anywhere I go   
I'm home,   
If you are there beside me.  
  
Like dark,   
Turning into day.   
Somehow we'll come through...  
Now that I've found you...  
Love will find a way..."  


_   
Serena allowed her voice to drift away, but she was totally shocked when Harry, softly and shyly, took up the song himself. He just couldn't help himself, especially since he knew the song well. He stared into Serena's beautiful eyes as he sang in a whisper.  
  


_"I was so afraid...  
Now I realize...  
Love is never wong.  
And so,   
It never dies.  
  
There's a perfect world   
Shining in your eyes...."  
_

  
Serena looked down, blushing prettily. Harry was having none of this, he liked gazing into Serena's eyes. Placing a hand on Serena's chin, Harry gently tilted her chin up. They stared into one another's eyes as Serena's rose- colored lips began to move as well, singing the words together with Harry, the rest of the song without stopping.  
  


_"And if only they   
Could feel it too.   
The happiness I   
Feel with you.  
  
They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go,   
We're home,   
If we are there together.  
  
Like dark,   
Turning into day.   
Somehow we'll come through,   
Now that I've found you.  
Love will find a way...  
  
I know   
Love will find a way..."  
_

  
Their voices drifted away, as did the music that had accompanied them. Outside, the Moon was shining with all of its might as the remanents of the Moon Kingdom and the ghosts of the Silver Millennium beamed down at the couple, finally together once more after over a thousand years of seperation. It had taken a lot to get them together again, but it just meant more now that they were together. Serena's eyes were shimmering with tears of happiness.  
  
"I love you, Serena." Harry whispered. He'd never meant for the words to spill from his mouth so soon, but he couldn't help himself. His feelings for the goddess in front of him were overwhelming, and he just had to get them into the light.  
  
Serena's tears spilled over, running down perfectly sculpted procelain skin to land on their robes and the couch and vanish. "I love you too, Harry, with all my heart." She answered back, equally as soft, a quivery smile lighting her features. Harry smiled, leaned down and captured Serena's lips with his again.  
  
The Silver Crystal, powered by Serena's love for Harry, began to glow a light rose color, and when Serena made an unconscious wish with all of her being, the Crystal felt her love and willingly _granted_ the wish made by its mistress.  
  
_I wish Lily and James Potter were alive again...._  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
(1) - I'm making myself sick with this sap. -_-;;   
  
(2) - Or rather, because the fans wanted it..... ^_~;;   
  
(3) - They were there because Chibi-Usa's 'mother', or the woman she thinks is her mother, was having a birthday the next weekend and Chibi-Usa went to Dumbledore to ask special permission to visit Hogsmeade to purchase a gift, and he granted it so long as a professor would go with Chibi-Usa and Hotaru. Trista agreed to take them, hence the reason they're in the village. Hotaru came to help Chibi-Usa-chan pick out a gift.   
  
(4) - Basically means 'I love you, Pluto'.   
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
Sap? Hai, but it's all good. So, feel free to flame or whatever but just review. At least 5 reviews or no new chapter!  
  
Happy Easter, minna! 


	22. Reunited

I know, I didn't update last week. So sue me, I'm incredibly lazy! But I've also been sick, and I haven't gone on the computer much for the last little while.  
  
THIS chapter, Lily and James are back!!!!!!!!!!! PLUS, more Harry/ Usagi sap. However, the Senshi won't be back this chapter. They will be next chapter, though, I promise. This chapter is more about the reactions of Lily and James coming back.  
  
SO, enjoy and don't be too angry.   
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
**Chapter 20 - Reunited**  
  
Harry pulled back from Serena, his eyes glowing with love. Serena, not even realizing she had just made a wish that would change everything, smiled up at him tremulously before laying her head against his chest. Harry closed his eyes, wondering how on Earth he had been blessed with such a angel, and wrapped his arms around her. He placed a gentle kiss on Serena's silvery blonde hair and sank into sleep.  
  
The Silver Crystal's beautiful light intensified, becoming brighter and bathing the two people with silvery light. Out on the Quidditch Field, two balls of light, one light green, the other light blue, appeared, flying around and generally just looking pretty. In the room, slowly dissipated, the soft glow fading away. The room was now lit only by the steady beaming lights of the Moon and Stars high above. One thing had definitely changed, though.  
  
The green ball hovered a few inches above the ground. Glowing, it lengthened into the form of a woman. Her features slowly came into focus - dark red curls tumbling to her breasts, deep emerald eyes, and a full figure. She was around 5'7.(1) The other ball of blue light followed it's partner to the ground. It too, glowed as it stretched to become the size of a man around 6'0. Curly, tossled black hair, beautiful light blue eyes(2), and wire-rimmed glasses.(3)  
  
"James, we are back." The woman sighed happily, her lovely emerald eyes alighting with an inner fire. "We're at Hogwarts, we will be able to see our Harry again instead of watching him with the others."  
  
James nodded. "Come, Lily," he said to his wife. "We should find Remus or Sirius or Albus." Lily nodded and they both began to walk towards the castle.   
  


***

  
Remus Lupin had just returned from the kitchen holding a pitcher of Pumpkin Juice. He could just magic some up easily instead of walking to the kitchens, but nothing could compare to the delicious icyness of it the way the House Elves did it. Plus, Remus had always suspected they out something else in it, because Hogwarts' Pumpkin Juice had a special kick no one else's did. It was almost addictive.  
  
Remus entered the Entrance Hall and saw two forms. He immediately guessed they were rogue, out-of-bed students, although they were rather tall. Then again, the sixth and seventh year students were pretty tall as well.  
  
"Excuse me," Remus, ever the polite one, called out. He wanted to give them the chance to stop kissing if they were. (Unlike Severus who would just scare the poor children out of their wits.) The two forms turned to face him. "Nox," Remus said, holding his wand out. The tip started to glow and cast a light onto the two people's faces. Remus dropped the pitcher in shock.  
  
"Remy?" James Potter looked at him, obviously concerned. "Are you okay?"  
  
Remus didn't answer. He had fallen to the floor in a dead faint.  
  


***

  
Serena pried her eyes open and looked around. She and Harry were still in the Astronomy Tower, the table they had eaten at across from them but spotless. _Those House Elves are good,_ Serena thought, impressed at their promptness. She looked at the person who was holding her and a smile broke over her features. Leaning over, she gently kissed Harry's lips. It was long before she got a reponse.  
  
"I wish you could wake me up like that every morning," Harry said breathlessly. Serena smiled seductively but didn't answer, instead crawling off of Harry's lap and stretching. Harry shamelessly allowed his eyes to travel over Serena's beautiful frame appreciatively and stood up as well, pulling her close.  
  
"You're so beautiful," He growled, leaning down to kiss her hard. Serena kissed back as passionately as she could, allowing Harry's tongue entrance when he asked silently. They battled for dominance for a few brief minutes before Serena let him win. Harry's hand roamed from Serena's shoulders down her back to cup her bottom. Serena moaned, her silvery blue eyes growing darker. And then there was a knock on the door. Harry cursed as Ginny's voice rang through the door.  
  
"Usa? Harry, are you in there? If you are, just so you know McGonagall's on the warpath searching for you!" Harry reluctantly released Serena, who giggled at the look on his face and crossed to the door, pulling it open.  
  
"Who's she looking for, Ginny-chan?" Serena asked. The red-haired goddess at the door looked up at her, smirking when she took in Serena's flushed cheeks and lust-darkened eyes.  
  
"She's looking for Harry, Sere. I figured I had best find you before she did and got the shock of her life," Ginny grinned as Serena glared. Harry came up behind the Moon child and wrapped an arm around Serena's waist.  
  
"Why's she looking for me?" he asked, confused. "I haven't done anything."   
  
"I have no clue," Ginny shrugged, bewildered. "I didn't ask; she certainly seemed well, odd."  
  
"We'd best go see," Serena said, giving Harry a concerned look. "C'mon." All three quickly descended the steps of the old tower.  
  


***

  
"There you are," Hermione said, exasperated as she, Ron and Draco met up with Ginny, Serena and Harry in the Entrance Hall(4). "Where have you been?" Ginny snickered as both Harry and Serena went cherry red.  
  
"Nevermind that," Draco said, seeing the look on his sister's face. "McGonagall-"  
  
"Mr Potter!" The voice of the Head of Gryffindor rang across the Hall. All six turned and saw the teacher striding towards them. "I have searched everywhere for you. Professor Dumbledore needs to see you." She turned and began to mount the ornate staircase in front of them.  
  
"Wait," Harry protested. "Can my friends come?"  
  
"Yes, yes, if they must. Just hurry!" McGonagall reached the top of the stairs and turned left. Harry, looking confused, hurriedly grabbed Serena's hand and ran after his teacher. Ginny and Draco followed; Ron and Hermione on their heels.   
  


***

  
Professor Dumbledore couldn't take his eyes off of the two people in front of him. It was impossible. It simply could not happen. But it had. For Lily and James Potter were sitting in front of him, breathing; alive; healthy; happy but a little confused. It was mindblowing, but thrilling and Dumbledore had to resist the urge to hug the man and woman before him on the grounds they probably wouldn't understand.  
  
Seated beside James was Sirius Black. Sirius, for his part, couldn't believe his eyes. When he'd first seen James, he'd figured James and Lily had been importers until Remus, just coming back to consciousness, assured them they weren't. With Remus' advanced werewolf senses, he could smell James and Lily like others couldn't and knew they were the real thing.  
  
When Sirius had been informed of that, he'd broken down and cried. James had hugged him tightly, their first contact in over 15 years, and Lily and Remus had cried too. They were four friends, united at last, and planning to stay that way for good. Sirius couldn't take his eyes off his friends.  
  
Remus, who sat next to Sirius with his hand entertwined with Padfoot's, was equally surprised. But unlike Sirius, Remus was past the stage of shock and was now incredibly happy. Severus, however, did not look happy. If anything, he was scowling more deeply then ever. Dumbledore had called him up for reasons of his own, and to say Severus was unhappy was the biggest understatement of the year.  
  
Lily smiled contentedly to herself, holding James' hand. She knew all of them were flabbergasted and none couldn't figure out how they'd come back. Lily knew, though. This had Serenity written all over it. She could feel the magic of the Crystal in the air of the castle as easily as if it were right next to her. She knew James could too; and from the look on her husband's face at the moment he too, could feel the Crystal coming closer.  
  
The door opened and Professor McGonagall came in. The woman's face was still a strange pale color. Right behind her was Harry, with the reincarantion of Princess Serenity as his side. Lily's heart sang when she saw not only Harry and the princess, but the Sun Princess and the Moon Prince, as well as the Sun Prince and the Earth Princess, behind them.  
  
Harry froze when he saw the two people everyone was looking at. His mind went blank, for he knew who they were instantly. The fact Harry himself looked almost exactly like the male, and that Harry's emerald eyes were the exact color of the female's were dead giveaways. Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived, fainted.  
  
"Harry!" Serena shrieked when her boyfriend collapsed. Ron and Draco, having heard Serena's shriek, ran into the room. Both of them promptly tripped over Harry and landed in front of Harry's parents. Both their faces went white with shock as Draco's silvery gray eyes widened to the size of saucers and Ron's mouth fell open. Hermione and Ginny appeared in the doorway and halted in shock.  
  
"Wha...." Hermione said weakly.  
  
"Serenity!" Ginny whirled on the girl, who was currently leaning over her boyfriend. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?!" Ginny shouted furiously. _She_ hadn't bought Lily and James back, and she knew for a fact that besides Serenity she was the only one who could.  
  
"I don't know," Serena wailed. "I didn't mean to! Harry, oh Harry, please wake up!" It was at this point Dumbledore decided to entervine, seeing as how Draco, Ron and Hermione had gone mute with shock, Ginny was ready to throttle Serena, who was almost in hysterics over the state of her boyfriend, and Harry was showing no signs of awakening anytime soon.  
  
"Now, Miss Tsukino," He said gently. "I'm sure Mr Potter will be fine; he's merely had quite a shock. Minerva, please fetch Madame Pomfrey." The head of Gryffindor vanished down the stairs as Ron and Draco got to their feet. Draco absently restrained Ginny from strangling Serena by wrapping his arms around the golden-red-head's waist. Hermione, looking dazed, moved to stand beside Ron and Serena stood up from her spot beside Harry, looking sheepishly worried.  
  
It was going to be a long night.  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
(1) - If you don't know who this is, I can't imagine why you're bothering to read this story.   
  
(2) - I think I read somewhere in the books his eyes are blue, right?   
  
(3) - If you don't know who this is, you're either truly pathetic or you've obviously never the Harry Potter books.   
  
(4) - Minako is off with Hotaru and Chibi-Usa talking about random stuff like grades and such.   
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
^_^ Can you guess the secret with Lily and James? If you can, I'll mention your name and give you serious congrats! I'll give you 2 hints: Lily and James' souls have been around for a lot longer then anyone thinks, as well they've been Harry parent's for a lot longer then anyone knows. ^_~  
  
5 reviews or no new chapter, I mean it!  
  
Question - Should Usagi-chan heal Remus of being a werewolf or should she make it so he can change painlessly into a werewolf any time he wants, but will still change painlessly during a full moon?  
  
Again, 5 reviews or no new chapter! 


	23. The Forbidden Forest

This is a shorter then usual chapter, mainly because I have a new system that I'm not very good with yet. It's Windows XP instead of Windows 98 and it's totally different. What's more, my Dad hasn't gotten my files back onto the computer yet so *that* doesn't help either. I promise the next chapter will be long and better.  
  
I started a new fic! It's called Stars Above and is an X-Men Evolution/Sailor Moon x-over. Please read it and tell me what you think.  
  
Anyway, enjoy this chapter!  
  
And um, BTW - no, Lily isn't pregnant! Wherever did you get that idea?!  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
But first... the congrats! Which reminds me.... Damn you people! That is the last freakin time I give you all _two_ hints!  
  
BTW - Harry is the Star Prince, not Earth. Lily is actually from the Sun, and James was the original heir of the Stars. They fell in love, got married, and had Harry. Here is who got it right, or got it relatively close:  
  
Tenshi-Hotaru  
prue-chan   
SerinityRules  
Star Girl  
elisabeth the ultimate harry/u - Technically, you didn't say it, but I believe you when you say you know what's going on. ^_~ Yeah, you can have a cyber cookie. ~Chibi SailorChibi hands elisabeth a cyber chocolate chip   
cookie  
Jewel   
MoonFaith  
Usa P   
angel-of-the-white-moon - not quite.... but close enough.  
  
Congrats, everyone! I suppose it was quite obvious.... -_-;;; And if you're wondering, yea Usagi's gonna do something about Remus' werewolfism. I've looked at the reviews, and decided but I'm not telling you!  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
Serena was finally beginning to breathe more easily. Then, a branch moved and she instantly froze again. Beside her, Harry looked over at her worriedly before reaching over and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She cuddled into his side with a small whimper of relief - walking through the Forbidden Forest was not the most thrilling thing in the universe. In fact, it was downright terrifying and freaky.  
  
Why were they walking through the Forbidden Forest on a Friday night? It had all started at breakfast two days earlier, when a fourth-year Slytherin had made some comment to Harry about his parents. Serena hadn't been able to hear it, being involved with talking busily with Mina about her date with Harry, but from the murderous look on Ron's face and the shocked one on Harry's, the comment wasn't very pleasant.  
  
When the Slytherin had turned to Hermione and called her a 'mudblood', Ron's patience had broken and he had thrown himself at the fourth-year. Incidentally, the fourth-years friends came running to his aid from different houses. Serena, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Hermione and Mina had all leapt up at the same time and dashed into the fight.  
  
All the fifth years from Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had joined in soon after as the third years joined the fourth years. Pretty soon, all four houses of all ages were involved and it became an issue of house rivalries, although strangely enough not in the fifth years, who all fought together, then anything.  
  
This was the punishment for all the fifth years of all four houses, but also Ginny since she had been one of the first to run into the fight - they had to enter the Forbidden Forest and collect all the ingredients on a long list of supplies for Snape. Professors Snape, Amara, Michelle and Hagrid were, of course, nearby but they weren't with the fifth years and Ginny.   
  
"This is the place," a Ravenclaw named Ann announced, her eyes sliding nervously around the clearing. The group of twenty-five(1) students stopped and stared. The clearing was partially lit by Moonlight, but that didn't make it any less frightening. Dark shadows littered the area the trees covered, and a strange wind howled loudly. The glade felt like pure evil. It was an incredibly chilling feeling, and a Hufflepuff whimpered in fright. Instinctively the group moved closer together. They were silent for a while, not moving, each waiting for another to speak first.  
  
"We'd best get a move on, then," Harry swallowed as he said softly, hoping his voice didn't sound as nervous to the others as it did to him. It was times like this you really had to curse having a good imagination, because right now everyone's was running wild imagining what was under the decieving darkness.  
  
"Right," Serena whispered, not sure why she was whispering but somehow it didn't feel right to speak loudly. "Everyone..... everyone get into pairs; we're safer that way." As soon as she said it, she regretted it.  
  
"Safe from what?" Parvati asked nervously. She was clinging to her twin, Padma, and Lavender so hard her hands were turning white. Her eyes were wide with fright, and she was shaking slightly with the biting chill of the wind.  
  
"How are we to know?" Ginny answered, equally as soft. "What matters is we stick together. If you run into trouble, shoot up red sparks. Stick with your partner at all times, and for goodness' sake do not leave the clearing for any reason. If there's an ingredient you haven't got, don't worry; we'll get it later, together." She recieved nods and everyone dirfted off in pairs of twos and threes, all the couples together.  
  
Serena's stomach quivered with the feeling of fear and, terrified for her helpless and unknowing senshi, she looked pleadingly at Mina, who nodded and headed casually to the place where, coincidentally, Lita, Rei and Ami were all collecting items.  
  
Harry slid his hand into Serena's and she jumped slightly before she looked up at Harry with huge eyes. Harry hugged her tightly, feeling her tremble slightly. It was to Harry Serena too, could feel the great Evil that was near. It was scaring all the fifth-years out of their wits, and they just wanted to get this over with.  
  
Everything and everyone got steadily tenser and tenser until finally, when a youma burst out of the bushes screaming bloody murder, there was almost a vague sense of relief before everyone began screaming and scattering. Several fifth years flat out bolted for the castle. To Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron's extreme panic they were pulled along, despite several attempts to struggle free of the frightened students. Some students, however, ran for their professors instead.  
  
**_"Silver Moon Crystal Power..."  
  
"Venus Crystal Power..."  
  
"Sun Eternal Power..."  
  
"MAKE-UP!!!!!!!!!!!"_** The three remaining senshi who'd had the sense to dive for cover at the first sighting of the youma screamed together. Incredibly bright gold, orange, silver and pink flashed in the glade, lighting up all the previously terrifying shadows, as the three girls danced in their respective magic. When the lights faded away, Eternal Sailor Sun, Super Sailor Venus and Silver Sailor Moon stood in the glade, ready to attack.  
  
"You will never defeat me!" the woman screamed. Now, they could see she wasn't actually a youma, but instead a General for the Dark Moon. Her hair was a dark silvery color that glinted in the light of the Moon. Her dress was a semi-clear crystal color that was tinted black in the more..... _private_ places. Black and Blood Red Crystals littered the garment. Her eyes were a dirty gray color. "I am Crystal of the Dark Moon! I will vanquish you all!"  
  
"Yeah, right," Silver Moon said. "We're scared." Crystal's eyes narrowed with fury and before anyone could blink, she'd spun around and fired shards of crystal at them. Silver Moon was frozen. The vision of crystals took her back to her final fight with Beryl, and the shards of crystal that had killed Endymion.  
  
"Silver Sailor Moon! Move!" Eternal Sailor Sun screamed. She dove for Silver Sailor Moon, but she wasn't fast enough. The pieces of crystal hit them both and sent them flying backwards into trees. The shards of crystal turned into vice-liked things that pinned the two to the trees. Both were temporaily unconscious.  
  
And that's when Professors Amara and Michelle, along with students Rei, Ami and Lita, ran into the glade. Venus stood up and stared at them with widened eyes, wondering frantically why the hell they weren't back at the castle instead of here. But there was no time to ask questions, for Crystal suddenly fired an attack at Venus, who barely managed to dodge it.  
  
"**Venus..... Love and Beauty..... SHOCK!!!**" Venus' cry rang out through the clearing. Crystal screamed as the orange hearts struck her and she went flying backwards into the forest. _I have no choice,_ Venus thought determinedly, turning to face the shocked looking others. _I only pray to Selene I don't mess up!_ Taking a deep breath, she squarely faced the others and closed her eyes. Her forehead glowed and her tiara vanished to reveal the sign of Venus glowing on her forehead in golden orange.  
  
"Remember..... my friends....." Princess Minakara's voice drifted lazily throughout the forst, for indeed that's who she now was. Minakara wore a beautiful robe that seemed to be made out of pure orange light. Her midnight sun hair was highlighted with gold and was pulled back by a ribbon made from a red colored light. Her sapphire eyes were closed, but nevertheless tears trickled down her cheeks as she mentally apologized to her princess.  
  
The symbol of Mercury in pale blue, the symbol of Mars in ruby red, the symbol of Jupiter in emerald green, the symbol of Uranus in yellow-gold and the symbol of Neptune in a perfect turquoise appeared on Ami, Rei, Lita, Amara and Michelle's forehead's respectively. Each girl glowed with her magic's color, but none transformed into their princess form. Slowly, then more quickly, memories flowed into their minds. The Silver Millennium; Beryl; Alan and Ann; the Black Moon Family; the Kisenian Blossom and her victim Fiore(2); the Heart Snatchers, Snow Princess Kaguya and her snowdancers(3) the Dark Circus; Badianu and the fairies(4); Nehelania; then Chaos and the loosing of their memories....  
  
The glow from Princess Minakara died. Her clothes faded into that of Super Sailor Venus, then she turned back into her Earth form of Mina. Mina swayed, then collapsed forward. She fell straight into Amara's arms, the symbol of Venus still shining upon her forehead.  
  
Amara gently layed the girl upon the ground, then straightened. She and the other newly-revived senshi turned to face the woods. It was easy to hear Crystal making death threats as she stomped closer.  
  
Ami was the first to thrust her hand into the air. **_"Mercury Crystal Power...."   
  
"Mars Crystal Power...."  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power...."  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power...."  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power...."_**  
  
And then, all together in one voice, they all cried out as loudly as they dared, for fear they might be heard by Hagrid or Snape. **_"Make-up!"_** Magic swirled in the clearing; the powers of the senshi came to them easily and eagerly. Crystal came just as the lights faded.  
  
"Oh, shit," She muttered, watching the five senshi drop to the ground gently and then turn to face her. There was anger written all over their faces and murder in their eyes. Super Sailor Mercury moved first.  
  
**"Mercury Bubbles... Blast!"** She yelled. Almost instaneously, the clearing became misted, foggy and impossible to see in. Crystal cursed, backing away. She couldn't attack when she couldn'y see who or what she was aiming at.  
  
"Let's team up!" Super Sailor Jupiter shouted. **"Jupiter Oak...."  
  
"Mars Flame..."  
  
"Mercury Aqua...."  
  
"Uranus World....."  
  
"Neptune Deep...."  
  
"EVOLTUION!!!!!!!!!!"** Super Sailor Jupiter screamed.  
  
**"SNIPER!!!!!!!!"** Super Sailor Mars shouted.  
  
**"RAPHSODY!!!!!!"** Super Sailor Mercury cried.  
  
**"SHAKING!!!!"** Super Sailor Uranus yelled.  
  
**"SUBMERGE!!!!"** Super Sailor Neptune called out.  
  
Their attacks merged into one blast that hit Crystal dead on. She screamed in pain as it felt like every part of her was slowly being burned. Finally, the agnoizing pain stopped. Crystal was still alive, but barely. She staggered. "I will get you!" She bellowed, vanishing.  
  
With her disappearence, the crystal-like pieces binding Sailor Silver Moon and Eternal Sailor Sun dissipated. Eternal Sailor Sun, still unconscious having taken the brunt of the original attack, collapsed to the ground. The semi- conscious Silver Sailor Moon managed to not black out and ran to the closest senshi, Sailor Neptune. She promptly threw herself into the senshi of water's arms and buried her face in Neptune's wonderful smelling hair.  
  
Sailor Mars and Mercury helped get Eternal Sailor Sun onto Jupiter's back. Uranus picked up the now unconscious Serena, for the girl had de-henshined. Then, simultaneously, they all de-henshined as Snape and Hagrid burst into the clearing.  
  
"What happened?" Snape growled, his eyes flashing as he surveyed the area. Broken trees and bushes, the five students and two professors.  
  
"Nothing _we_ couldn't handle together, Severus," Michelle answered, ever poised and elegant a smirking Amara strolled past the livid Snape, Serena in her arms. Amara held Serena with one hand under the Moon child's knees, the other supporting Serena's lower back.  
  
Lita swallowed a laugh and followed Amara, the surprisingly light Ginny on her back piggy-back style. Rei and Ami were on her heels, and Michelle, after a polite curtsey to Snape and Hagrid, followed after her team, leaving behind one pissed Snape and a confused Hagrid.  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
(1) - I'm guessing at the number of students in the fifth year.   
  
(2) - From the Sailor Moon R movie, 'Promise of the Rose'.   
  
(3) - From the Sailor Moon S movie, 'Hearts In Ice'.   
  
(4) - From the Sailor Moon SS movie, 'Miracle in the Blace Dream Hole'.   
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
Well, there you go! Usagi's senshi are back! Break out the champagne!  
  
Suspiciously young- looking Policemen: Just how old are you again?  
  
Me: Um.... err.... ~eyes dart around~ 18?  
  
Policemen: Yeah, right. ~Grabs the bottle of wine and walks over to a corner, where he begins to drink it himself~   
  
Me: What a hypocrite! ~mutters as she pulls out a bottle of pepsi~ Whatever. Break out the pepsi, I suppose. 5 reviews or new chapter, I mean it! And since next chapter is the beginning of Harry's remembrance.... 


	24. Reflections

Now, I can't promise that..... this will be the best chapter ever, okay? Because I have no idea how to bring it back, it being Harry's memories, and I forgot to ask you guys last chapter how you would like to have it done. Therefore, this chapter will be mostly Serena reflecting but IS part of Harry's remembrance. Now, how do you want Harry to remember? Give me some scenarios, romantic/angsty please.  
  
This is short and awful, forgive me please. I _hate_ having writers block! T_T  
  
Okay. It's Usagi the first part of this chapter because, you see, I believe Serena is nothing more then a facade for mortal every-day life. Usagi is her 'Moon Princess' form, the one we're used to seeing, the silvery-haired silver Crescent Moon marked princess. Serenity is her true self, a white -haired Moon Maiden. Does that make sense? I hope so.  
  
***************************************************************************************   
  
Usagi exited Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry with deep forebidings in her heart. Her mind was clouded and confused, and she could not bare to have her full illusion of a normal mortal human up on such a day when important decisions such as the one that plagued her mind currently had to be made. She knew sooner or later she would have to awaken Harry's memories, because it simply wasn't fair to have him not remember and everyone else know exactly who they used to be.  
  
Besides that, she hated pretending to be Serena. Even pretending to be Usagi, the Moon Princess the senshi knew, wasn't so bad. At least as Usagi she didn't have to have that ridiculous gold hair. It would be better to be Serenity, but she knew she couldn't. What if someone saw her? No, better to take what she could get.  
  
_Who they used to be,_ she thought suddenly, coming to a stop and looking at a group of first-years who were playing tag, the muggle-borns having taught the wizard -borns how to play. _And who they someday will be, because no one can be complete without...... without knowing their past. And these poor children.... I hope someday they can move on._  
  
She turned, facing into the wind, allowing it to eagerly carress her face and shoulders. She wore a simple, sleeveless, pure white dress that fell to the ground. It clung wonderfully to her, letting those around catch a hint of what lay beneath the cloth. Around her shoulders was a silver cloak the same length of her dress. She had left her hair down this day; to avoid curious stares moreso then anything.  
  
It fell nearly to the ground, and had she been in her true form, it would have trailed on the ground. As it was, she could not resist allowing her hair to turn a few shades more silver then usual and a silver Crescent mark to rest on her forehead. Where Usagi was going, it would not matter. She began to walk, the wind blowing her cloak and dress around. She had thought to place her hair inside the cloak, so it would not be _quite_ so windblown.  
  
Her pace took her easily into the Forbidden Forest. Unbeknownst to the girl-child, several students watched her leave in silence. They _could_ have gone after her, very easily. But even the most un-sensitive child watching sensed that evil was coming, and that this girl, even if they didn't really know her, was perhaps their only hope. It was maybe for this reason not a single one moved, and when the shadows of the Forest had closed around Usagi's form, they all turned as one and returned to the castle and relative safety.  
  
But none of them would ever be safe. No, not until Usagi came to terms with what she and her family had to do; not until the senshi came to terms with who their princess truly was; not until all of the senshi were together forever. But that is another story and not the one to tell at the moment.   
  


***

  
  
Usagi walked languidly deeper into the ever-darkerning turf. She was not afraid. How could she be when she had seen things far worse then the most awful nightmare; had stood up against them and beaten them? She walked quicker, anxious to get to the centre, until she was running, her feet seeming to barely touch the ground. Her cloak flew out behind her and she clutched the front of her gown with both hands to keep from tripping.  
  
Finally, she came to a stop before a clearing. But this one was very different from the night before. This one had a beautiful waterfall, with sparkling water that tumbled gleefully. The mist formed shimmering rainbows. A deer drank from the stream the waterfall formed. The sun shone overhead. Various flowers adorned the cliff face. It was wonderful.  
  
Usagi was very much aware that, as she walked forward, this was probably all fake. But she didn't care. If it was fake, she would deal with it later. For the moment, she just wanted to be herself. Well, as much of herself as she dared to be, considering the circumstances. Another sigh escaped her mouth as she walked forward and suddenly, she began to sing softly.  
  


_"Look at me.  
You may think you see   
who I really am.  
But you'll never know me.  
  
Every day,  
It's as if I play a part.  
  
Now I see,  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world.  
But I cannot fool my Heart.  
  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?"_

  
Usagi spun around, moving slowly forward. She stopped, skirts spinning around her ankles, when she reached the waters. As she looked deep into the crystal-clear liquid, the rest of her illusion faded away. She now had pure white hair with silver strands throughout it. Her eyes were silver, devoid of any hint of any other color. Her hair, now back in odango, brushed the ground. She still wore the cloak, and the same dress, not wanting to wear her normal garb. Strangest of all, upon her forehead gleamed a beautiful white Crescent Moon.  
  


_"I am now,  
In a world where   
I have to hide my heart.  
And what I believe in.  
  
But somehow  
I will show the world,  
What's inside my heart.  
And be loved for who I am.  
  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?"_

  
She was now Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, daughter of Queen Selene and King Apollo, mother to Neo- Princess Selenity, sister(1) of Princess Minakara of the Venus Kingdom, and finally.... for once.... her true self, unbridled.... and real. It was an exhilarating feeling, but one which would not last, not unless she wanted to draw the Dark Moon to her like moths to a flame.   
  


_"There's a heart   
that must be free to fly,  
That burns with a need   
to know the reason why...  
  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think...  
How we feel?  
  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else   
for all time.  
  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?"_

  
Serenity's eyes filled with quiet tears as she released the clap that held the cloak to her shoulders. The cloak fluttered to the ground and she followed it, kneeling on the ground and bowing her head. Her shoulders shook with the pain of what she knew she had to do, for Earth, for the Moon, for the future.  
  


_"When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?"_

  
Serenity took a quavering breath as a wind blew deeply through the trees. The air in front of the girl seemed to flicker quietly, and then the Queen appeared, her eyes saddened by her beloved daughter's grief. Like 'Serena', the Queen who had previously visited them was not the real Moon Queen. The real Moon Queen had light rose hair, still the same length, though. Her eyes were silver and filled with a painful love for her child. Queen Selene smiled.   
  
"My Serenity," she sighed, her voice echoed by the whispers of the wind. "How you have suffered without mercy."  
  
"Mommy." Serenity's eyes brimmed over with tears as, jumping to her feet, she threw herself into her mother's arms and burst into tears. Queen Selene's only act was to rest her hands on Serenity's head and gently, lovingly, stroked the princess' white hair.  
  
Why had the illusion's been up, you might question? Simple. Serenity had no wanted her dear friends to suffer the crushing truth of the Silver Millennium. Instead, she had created Serena, a klutzy ditz of an Earth human, and Usagi, the 'Moon Princess' her senshi thought they knew, all the while keeping her real self a secret. She had convinced her mother to keep up the illusion of Queen Selenity.   
  
And while it was true the senshi could 'transform' into their princess/prince forms of the Silver Millennium, they wouldn't be _themselves_ if they did. Except for, of course, Aurora, Hotarianna and Minakara because they knew the truth. Serenity hadn't been able to hide it from them.  
  
It grew quite late in the day, but still Selene did nothing but hold her daughter tightly until finally, Serenity pulled away. In the light of the Moon, the Tsuki no Hime's hair looked like Moonbeams.  
  
"Thank-you, Mama," Serenity whispered, holding onto Selene's hands. "It's just..... I miss Harold so much, and having Aunt Lillian (2)and Uncle Jameson here makes it worse...."   
  
"I know, my mesume, but you must try. And do not fret; Harold will be awakened soon, just like you wanted."  
  
Serenity's eyes shone with quiet tears. "Hai, I know. That is one of the only things that keeps me going." Selene smiled and gently cupped the side of her daughter's face. The silver Crescent mark on Selene's forehead glowed; the white one of Serenity's forehead glowed as well. Then, Selene disappeared.  
  


***

  
  
Serenity's eyes flew open and she looked around in shock. "Mommy?" she cried out, but recieved no answer. To her right, however, was the great castle of Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, welcoming her. She sighed, reluctant for a moment, but then, as the wind blew once more, a smile drifted over Serenity's face and started to walk towards the castle.  
  
She knew what she had to do.  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
(1) - Serenity and Minakara were really, really close, so they consider themselves to be 'sisters'.   
  
(2) - Lily and James Potter aren't really Serenity's aunt and uncle, she just calls them that because she's really close to them.   
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
angel-of-the-white-moon - Ano.... let's just say Michelle was using a magical stretcher to bring Minako along, okay?   
  
CloverWeave - the person guarding the Time Gates is..... Tristana's little sister, Syla, Sailor Time. And the senshi just said that because they knew it was what would make Serena happy.   
  
Tenshi-Hotaru - 'Serena' will do what she's going to do to Remus after Harry remember but before the Final Battle, which is fast approaching.   
  
Koosei - ah, thanks. You're welcome to use them.   
  
Arigato for the reviews, minna! My computer's acting up, so I can't name you all, but thanks.   
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
Don't forget to give me ideas, ne? 5 reviews or no new chapter! 


	25. Star Knight

Konbanwa, minna. I wrote this some time ago, so do not be dismayed if it is no good. Star Knight _is_, as promised, back in this chapter. Responses to reviewers are at the bottom.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
**************************************************************************************** **~Chapter 23 - Star Knight Comes Flashing In~**   
  
Serenity paused before the looming castle, catching her breath for a brief moment. She sighed, wondering hesitantly if perhaps she should put her illusion back in place before she entered, but decided that instead she would wait until she reached the outskirts of the Great Hall. Everyone should be there eating, therefore no one would see her if she remained herself a little longer.  
  
Her high-heeled silver slippers, probably not the best thing to have been walking in the Forbidden Forest in, clicked lightly on the cracked stone beneath her as she made her way easily to the Great Hall. So unusually occupied with her thoughts she was that she failed to notice the growing amount of Evil that could be felt until it was too late.  
  
The youma leapt on her, kicking and punching in a grand effort to subdue her. Serenity screamed but managed to render unconscious five youma before her arms were pinned painfully behind her back. One of the youma, obviously the leader, smirked triumphantly at her. The urge to use her magic was great, but Serenity held back in doing so to see where this was going.  
  
They dragged her to the Great Hall, where one of them kicked the door open. When she was pulled inside, Serenity couldn't believe her eyes. Dozens of Hogwarts students were either captured or made unconscious by youma. The Sailor Senshi/ Sailor Knights were being held by the remaining Dark Moon Generals or were unconscious, too weak or too wounded to do anything. Serenity couldn't see any of the teachers anywhere.  
  
"Minakara! Aurora!" Serenity screamed in fright when she saw the senshi of Venus and the senshi of the Sun tied together with what looked like a strand of dark magic. It was also zapping their strength, judging from the helpless look on Venus' face and the tear streaks on Sailor Sun's. Their skin had been rubbed raw where they had struggled to get free and stop the madness. Both girl's heads snapped up at her cry.  
  
"Serenity," Sailor Venus cried weakly. "Don't stay here; get away! Hurry!"  
  
Serenity could only shake her head as she was hauled up to the front of the Great Hall, where the teacher's table used to be. There, she saw one of her worst nightmares - Dominos, leader of the Dark Moon.  
  


***

  
The youma heaved her up to him, where she was forced to her knees. Serenity struggled mightily against this, knowing that to bow before this monster was unheard of, but she wasn't strong enough to fight off about twenty youma without using her magic, which she wanted to save to kill Dominos later. The youma behind her kicked her harshly in the knees and she crumbled, tears stinging her eyes from the pain.  
  
He laughed mockingly when he saw her. "Dear, sweet little Serenity." He smirked. "I might have known you would come back to save your precious friends! Oh, wait, I did!" He laughed uproarisly at this. Serenity felt the anger rise within her, hot and willing to be used to blast Dominos into the ground, but she clenched her teeth and fought it down. Now wasn't the time to loose her temper.  
  
"Uncle(1)," she said steadily, her eyes forewarning pain. "I should have known it would be you who was here. But, silly me, I thought you would have grown up long ago. I guessed I overestimated your maturity-" Her words were abruptly cut off when he grabbed her chin harshly and stared into her silver eyes with his own greyish black.  
  
"Don't you mock me, you little brat!" he drew his arm back and slapped her hard across the face. Serenity was thrown sideways by the force of the hit and landed harshly on her right side. She bit back the yelp of pain that threatened to fall from her pale rose lips, not wanting to give Dominos the satisfaction of her pain.  
  


***

  
Harry James Potter struggled to get free of the monsters that held him down. He didn't know where his friends were; Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco - they had all run off when the attack had started. It had taken them all by surprise. No one had had time to blink before they were _there_, and attacking with all their strength. Even the mythical Sailor Senshi had been taken by surprise and were subdued.  
  
Harry lifted his head, the only part of his body he could still move freely, and looked up at the front of the Great Hall. He was in time to see a girl with white hair that glimmered with hidden silver be forced to kneel before the leader of the attack. Harry couldn't explain it, but he felt unmentioneable anger rise in him at how the girl was being treated. When the girl was slapped so strongly she was thrown sideways, the anger boiled over. To this day, Harry swore he had no idea why he did what he did, but he did.  
  
**"Star Knight Power, MAKE-UP!!!!!!!!!"** The words were out of his mouth before he was even aware of what he was saying. All heads snapped to him in shock as he was covered in a blueish white light. He felt his clothes fade away to be replaced by different ones. When he posed, he looked very different. He wore a white shirt, with a whiteish blue(2) coat and trousers. The outside of his cape was the same whiteish blue color, the inside a brilliant dark blue. At his side was a sword. In his hair were two streaks of whiteish blue.  
  
And he _knew_. That was the most wonderful thing. He knew all about the Silver Millennium and what had gone on since, including what had happened in Hogwarts since the fifth year had commenced. He knew about Serenity and her illusions. He knew it all. And he was ready to have his revenge for most of it.  
  
_**"Star... Cold Fire Blades..... Strike!!!"**_(3) He yelled. Immediately, light blue imprints of his sword began flying around the room, glowing with what truly seemed like cold fire. Each time they struck a youma, said youma crumbled immediately to dust.  
  
Star Knight strode forward, his emerald eyes glittering with anger. Several youma back away in fright, returning quickly to portals that would take them back to the Negaverse. The Generals followed suit, not wanting to be near someone that powerful who had lost their temper, until finally, Dominos was all alone.  
  
"Get out," Star Knight said calmly, pointing her sword at Dominos and ready to throw another attack at moment's notice. "Get out, and never come back."  
  
Dominos' eyes darted around, and then he smirked. He made an odd motion with his hand, and suddenly Chibi-Moon and Saturn were in his grasp. "Go ahead, Star Knight," he growled. "Attack me, but take these two brats with me!"  
  
And that's when Serenity lost her temper.   
  
******************************************************************************************   
  
(1) - In my defence, I explained it all ready. Chapter 4, at the end, thank-you very much, so you had a heads up! Go read it if you can't remember, but I don't want any flames whatsoever concerning it because I explained it previously and it's not my fault!   
  
(2) - Okay, you know when you look up at the Stars at night? I see them as kind of a whiteish blue color, which is why Star Knight's features are as such. They're supposed to be the color of the Stars as you see them at night.   
  
(3) - Don't kill me, I had some trouble thinking up his attacks.   
  
*******************************************************************************************   
  
CloverWeave - I hope the explanation I gave will do, because it's the only one I had. I hadn't caught that, actually, and I had meant to mention who was guarding the Gates but I forgot. Arigato for the reminder.   
  
Fairy Goddess Princess Geneva - Thank-you.   
  
Star Girl - Yes, I will help you if you want. I am actually rather surprised you'd _want_ my help, but whatever I can I will. As for the confusion, I thought some people might be. You see, _Serena_ is the golden-haired klutz of a girl who is Sailor Moon. However, she's not real. She's just an illusion. With me so far? Okay, so next, the 'princess' the senshi and we ourselves know isn't real either. The senshi think she is the real thing, but she's not. I named her 'Usagi' to make use of the name. Finally, the _real_ person is Serenity, who has white hair, silver eyes and a white Crescent mark upon her forehead. Serenity kept up the illusions because she didn't want her friends to know the Truth of the Silver Millennium, which you'll find out later. Do you understand?   
  
Tenshi-Hotaru - Yes, Final Battle. I've got the very end all planned out. I can't tell you much, but you will definitely see Princess Aurora and the others. And hai, you're right, her _real_ name is Serenity.   
  
piukka - Aw, thanks.   
  
Koosei - ~sigh~ You're so nice! Thank-you, I'm glad you liked the song. I think it's going to be in Stars Above some chapter, maybe that'll be how Usa and Logan 'come together'? I'm not sure yet. But thanks so much.   
  
Lady Shang - I'm glad you liked it.   
  
Thank-you to everyone who reviewed this chapter. ~bows~ It's much appreciated.  
  
*******************************************************************************************   
  
Cliffhanger, I AM evil, ne? ~smirks innocently~ 5 reviews and you'll find out what happens when you piss Serenity off...... 


	26. Excitement

I honestly couldn't help myself. I apologize for bringing them in, but I couldn't stop it! I've always wanted to do a story that incorporated them. Any objections? I hope not.  
  
Responses to reviews are at the bottom, as always. Thanks everyone!  
  
A change in pairings - Seiya is now paired with Setsuna.  
  
**

This is a warning - I may not be able to update next weekend because ~shudders~ exams start next Thursday. This goes for Stars Above as well. If I can update I will but do not, I repeat, do not expect it. Wish me luck - ~sighs~ I'll need it.

**  
  
*****************************************************************************************   
  
Serenity's silver eyes began to glow with fury. The Crescent Moon on her forehead mimicked the motion, beginning to shine with a frightening intensity. Her hands opened and then clenched into tiny fists as she stood up, breathing calmly, or trying to. She glared at Dominos, who swallowed. Anyone else would have been ten miles away by now, but stubborness always did run in the Moon Line.  
  
"Let. My. Children. Go." Serenity's words were ice cold, causing the now free students and senshi to shudder. The teachers who were now visible, and awake for that matter, lowered their wands, knowing that chances were, Dominos wasn't going too far with Saturn and Chibi-Moon alive.  
  
"And if I don't?" Dominos scoffed, pretending to be less afraid then he really was. He scanned the perimeter for someone else on the Dark Side, but the area was vacant of all those who would fight willingly for the Dark Moon. Dominos' breathing became hitched and a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. With Voldemort, he wouldn't be afraid to take his niece on because if worst came to worst he could always shove Voldemort into the line of fire. On his own, however, it was different story.  
  
"Momma, don't do anything stupid!" Saturn cried nervously, twisting in Dominos grasp. She wished she had her glaive, but she had involuntarily dropped it when Dominos had grabbed her.  
  
Serenity closed her eyes and held up her hands. White magic began to twist within it, glowing brightly. She held her hand out, pointing at Dominos. Her silver eyes were cold, but at the same time burning with the fire of her magics, turning her eyes a strange white/silvery color. Dominos made a sudden motion and Chibi-Moon and Saturn were sent sprawling forward to the floor with cries of shocked pain.  
  
"This isn't over, Serenity!" Dominos hissed in anger. Turning, he strode into a dark-colored portal that had mysteriously appeared behind him. Thunder boomed and lightening crashed as the portal closed behind him and then the portal itself closed in on itself and faded away from existence.  
  
"Mommy?" Chibi-Moon looked at Serenity tentatively, wringing her hands. Beside the rose-haired child, Saturn got to her feet. Slowly, Serenity's eyes became silver once more and the white glow around her died away. She looked at Chibi-Moon, relief now in her eyes instead of fierce anger.  
  
"Oh, Chibi-Usa, Hotaru." She held her arms out and both girls ran into them. Serenity hugged them both tightly. "I'm so glad you're both okay," Serenity murmured, rocking them both back and forth gently. She planted a kiss on top of both their heads and sighed, grateful the scenario hadn't turned out like Dominos' had probably wanted it to. Suddenly, she became aware of a shadow standing before her and looked up into emerald eyes.  
  
Serenity rose slowly, Chibi-Moon and Saturn stepping away from her to stand on either side. Serenity bit her lip, inadvertently drawing blood. Every part of her body bade her to run into Star Knight's arms and never let go. But did he remember? Would he allow it? Serenity didn't think she could bare it if he rejected her after all this time apart.....  
  
"You know," Star Knight said slowly. She jerked her eyes to his and silver clashed against emerald. She caught her breath, hardly daring to breathe as he stepped forward, gently cupping the side of her face the way he had the last time they had spoken. "I did keep my promise."  
  
"What promise?" Serenity whispered, closing her eyes and feeling Star Knight's gentle breath upon her lips. Every part of her prayed for this not to be a dream. She'd waited for this since the first time she had henshined into Sailor Moon. Would the gaping hole inside of her soul finally be filled by her soulmate? Would the ache that had constantly plagued her be soothed?  
  
Star Knight smiled slightly, perhaps sensing her thoughts. "I never forgot you." Serenity's eyes flew open in shock but before she could speak, Star Knight's lips were upon her own. The kiss sent shivers up and down her spine as unbeckoned tears spilled down her cheeks. Serenity lifted her arms and wrapped them around Star Knight's shoulders, kissing him back with all that she was.  
  
Chibi-Moon de-henshined back into Chibi-Usa, her eyes filled with tears. Hotaru smiled gently. Minako was crying, as was Ginny. Haruka had her arm around Michiru, who was beaming. Ron and Draco looked at each other, then clasped hands as a sign of a truce. Setsuna sighed happily as Hermione bit her lip so as not to cry. Ami folded her arms over her chest, thinking how romantic it was, while Rei and Mako exchanged happy looks. Lily had tears streaming down her cheeks, James had his arm around her and there was a proud look on his face.  
  
Finally, Serenity pulled back, so as to breath. "I love you, Harold," she whispered softly. Her silver eyes were overflowing with tears that seemed never-ending, but for once she made no move to stop their descent.  
  
He smiled. "I love you too, Serenity," he murmured before kissing her gently, tenderly, lovingly once more.   
  


***

  
Serenity Moon came into the Great Hall, a broad smile on her face. She wore a floor-length pale pink dress that set of her incredibly pale complexion perfectly.(1) The dress was more sundress-style then anything, only longer then usual. It had t-shirt style sleeves, with a V-neck that had dark blue stiching for a trim. A dark blue belt with a pink flower- shaped buckle rested around her waist. Dark blue slippers, along with a dark blue cloth with a pink flower on it around each white odango completed the look. In one hand, she clutched a letter.  
  
Many people smiled at her and bowed as she hurried past them. She gave them sweet smiles in return, but she wanted to find her friends. She'd just recieved a very thrilling and _interesting_ message - one she wanted desperately to share as soon as possible.  
  
She ran into the Hall and began scanning it eagerly. To her delight, she spotted Minako and Harry standing at the teacher's table speaking to Dumbledore about Harry's latest prophetic dream. Serenity began to eagerly make her way towards them, apologies and excuses tumbling from her mouth as she did so.  
  
"Minako-chan!" she cried, rushing up to her midnight-sun haired friend. The Evil could wait until this wondrous news was shared. Minako (and everyone else at the teacher's table) looked at her, startled.  
  
"Serenity? What's wrong?" Minako questioned, her had going instinctively to her henshin pen. Serenity's beautiful eyes flashed excitedly and she laughed with glee.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, for once! Oh, Minako-chan, look! A letter from Kakyuu-hime!" Minako's eyes grew wide and she snatched the letter from Serenity's hand, scanning it eagerly. Her eyes grew even wider at what it said and she looked at Serenity, hopefulness brimming in her saphhire eyes.   
  
"Serenity? Is this true? T-they're coming? The Starlights - they're coming here?!" Minako's words were hitched with excitement.   
  
"Yes, yes, Minako-chan, it's true!" Serenity laughed, bubbling over with excitement. Her eyes sparkled vibrantly. "I invited them some time ago, and it'd been so long I'd nearly forgotten all about it. But just this morning, a phoenix arrived bearing this letter which, as you can see, says that and Kakyuu-hime said yes! They may come! They'll be here sometime tomorrow!"  
  
"I love you!" Minako screamed, throwing her arms around Serenity and kissing Serenity's cheek. "You are the best princess and friend _EVER_! I gotta go tell Setsuna and Ami! Hey, Ami-chan, WAIT!!!" She took off as fast as she could, running to catch up with the blue-haired genius who had been leaving for Potions. Serenity watched her go, beaming.  
  
"Who are the Starlights?" Hermione questioned, coming up behind her. Serenity turned, looking stunned, to see a confused group of teachers, Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron. Ginny, however, was a different story - if her grin grew any wider the Sunarian's face would crack.  
  
"Oh, Serenity, really?" she asked, hardly daring to hope. "It's been so long since we were all together!" Ginny had only met the Starlights once, last summer, and only briefly when Seiya had come to seek their help with an enemy plaguing Kinmoku.  
  
"I know," Serenity answered. "But you better believe they're coming; the proof is right here!" she shook the letter. "Kakyuu-hime sent me a letter to tell me how they're doing, and in it she mentioned they've been just awful ever since we returned from Kinmokusei last summer - really fake happy when you can tell they're unhappy. Soooo, I suggested they all come here for a visit and she said yes!"   
  
"The girls will be thrilled - well, the majority of them," Ginny said, sweatdropping as she recalled Haruka's fierce dislike for Sailor Star Fighter.  
  
"Well, Haruka will just have to get used to it. Because whether she likes it or not, the Starlights are coming!"  
  
****************************************************************************************   
  
(1) - She's a Lunarian who hardly got any Sun - what do you expect her complexion would be? Tanned?   
  
*****************************************************************************************   
  
Tenshi-Hotaru - I figured most people had forgottten about him, which is why I explained about it. I'm glad you like Star Knight! And here's the answer to your question - of course Serenity could! She just didn't have to.   
  
Leanna - I know, that was cruel. But I'm a review-addict and lately I haven't been getting many. You're right, though, Dominos ought to know that by now. I guess some people just never learn.   
  
Silver Comet - Really? -_-;; I'm sorry. But every half-decent story has to have at least one cliffhanger.   
  
CloverWeave - Well..... normally I don't like them, but I was in a rush that day too.   
  
Shadow Mage - When Serenity gets pissed..... your best bet for survival, as we all know, is to run and don't look back. -_-;   
  
Usa P who's not finnishing her HW right now - Tsk, tsk. Not doing your homework? I'm flattered. ~grins~ Happy Birthday, although I think I'm a day or so late.   
  
Thanks go out to:  
Fairy Goddess Princess Geneva  
angel-of-the-white-moon  
Dawn  
Star Girl  
Silver Angel  
Faith   
sephie of meridian  
Arigato minna! I much appreciate it!   
  
*****************************************************************************************   
  
What Serenity doesn't know is the Starlights are bringing some well-known guests with them..... ^_~ 5 reviews or no new chapter! 


	27. The Starlights

Ano.... see, I have this little thing called 'obsession' with Usagi? And, I happen to see her as a goddess. So if she begins to see a little unbelieveable..... blame my love for her, okay?  
  
**Please note: I am using Japanese names now. There may also be a few changes in appearences.**  
  
Thanks so much for the support - I think so far, I'm doing okay on my exams. I think.  
  
****************************************************************************************   
  
Serenity, along with various other occupants of the castle, was up early the next morning. She was filled with a wonderful excitement. After having explained the night before just who the Starlights were to Professor Dumbledore and the others, Dumbledore had agreed to let the Starlights come. They would have come anyhow, but the fact they had permission sweetened their arrival.  
  
Speaking of arrivals..... Serenity had been in Potions class when Chibi-Usa had come to the door, looking excited. The child's hair was no longer bright cotton candy pink, but instead a more deeper pink, a light cherry. Her crimson eyes had flecks of silver and green in them. She was an inch or two taller as well. She was beaming when Professor Snape opened the door to reveal her.  
  
"Mama!" Chibi- Usa said excitedly. "They're coming!" Serenity stared at her child for a moment, processing this information, before a grin spread across her face. She leapt to her feet and, grabbing her shoulder bag, rushed over to Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Professor, IalreadyknowhowtodothatpotionBYEEVERYONE!!!" Serenity yelled over her shoulder in a blur as she grabbed Chibi-Usa's hand and ran down the hallway. As they mounted a staircase, they were joined by Ginny, who had been alerted by Minako's excited yell in her mind.(1)  
  
They raced down another hallway (sometime during this frantic running, Serenity had swung Chibi-Usa onto her back piggy-back style) and darted up another flight of stairs. Ginny almost ran through Nearly Headless Nick but she dodged the ghost in time. Peeves, being Peeves, dumped ice-cold water on them but they didn't stop. Well, Ginny shot a stupefy spell at him but otherwise, they continued. It was times like this Serenity cursed the castle being so big!  
  


***

  
  
By the time they reached the outside, both were panting and had ben reduced to a jog. When they _finally_ reached the others, Ginny slumped to her knees and Serenity released Chibi-Usa's legs hurridly, allowing the child to slid off her back. The Senshi, along with various proffessors who didn't have classes and several curious students who didn't have or had cut classes, waited to see the new arrivals.  
  
"Late as always," Rei commented, a small smile on her face. Her violet eyes were warm with a teasing shimmer and her hair, once a pure raven color, was now still the raven color but with red streaks. It should have contradicted her eyes, but instead it looked like it matched.  
  
"Shut up, Pyro," Serenity snapped. "I was in Potions! You know it was relocated to the other side of the castle and deeper underground because Neville burned a hole in the floor!" Said boy turned a deep red color, but Rei retaliated quickly. Soon the two were in a deep fight, but it was the playful bicker Serenity had so deeply missed.  
  
"You know," Michiru commented, "I never thought I would live to see the day when I was happy to hear the hime and Rei argue so." There were murmurs of agreement from sweatdropping senshi.  
  
Rei and Serenity's argument was halted when a gold ball hit the ground in front of them all. Everyone stared as the golden light intensified, then died away to reveal five figures, four of them in crouches and the fifth being clutched by the fourth.  
  
The first three were Sailor's Star Fighter, Star Maker and Star Healer. The fourth was a woman with golden eyes and silver pupils and gold hair that turned red halfway down her back. In her arms was an adorable four -year-old with silvery blue eyes, hair in heart-shaped odango; the odango themselves were silver while the hair that fell from them was magenta, and a wide smile.  
  
"Galaxia?! Chibi-Chibi?!" Serenity gasped. Galaxia rose from her crouch, setting Chibi-Chibi down on the ground, and smiled gracefully but tentatively at them. It looked like she wasn't sure whether or not she would be welcomed. Chibi-Chibi wasn't so shy.  
  
"Chibi, chibi chibi!" she squealed happily, bouncing over to a shocked Serenity. "Chibi!" the child insisted, tugging on Serenity's gown. Finally, the frozen Moon Child got the hint and picked her up.  
  
"MINAKO!!!!!! I'M NOT A TEDDY BEAR!!!!!!!!! GET OFF!!!!!!!!" A new voice rang out. Everyone looked at the three remaining figures. Two of them were sweatdropping, the third, a girl with silver hair pulled into a low ponytail and gleaming icy green eyes, was glaring at Minako, who was clutching her right arm.  
  
"Ya-chan!" Minako squealed happily. "I'm so happy you're back!" Star Healer rolled her eyes but de-henshined into her female form. She recieved surprised glances from the Inner and Outer Senshi who had been there during Galaixa, but those who had gone to Kinmoku the summer last - Serenity, Ginny, Minako, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa - were unfazed.  
  
Serenity walked over to Galaxia as the newly de-henshined Seiya and Taiki greeted Setsuna and Ami, as well as the others. She scanned Galaxia closely as she did. The woman's physical features hadn't changed much. She wore a right white dress that showed off her form with a robe fashioned from gauzy, pale gold fabric. Delicate gold sandals adorned the woman's feet. She looked good - better then when Serenity had last seen her.  
  
"Hello, Galaxia-san," Serenity said cheerfully, silver eyes sparkling with a deep knowing. "How have things been going for you?"  
  
".... Fine...." Galaxia answered slowly after a moment's hesitation. The Starlights had told her it would be no problem when she had expressed an interest in traveling with them to Earth, but throughout the journey she had harboured secret fears Serenity would be angered with her presence and cast her away. Apparently, her fears had been unfounded.  
  
"If you're going to be here on Earth," Serenity said thoughtfully. "You'll need a new name, one suitable for Earth uses. People would think it odd if you kept the name 'Galaxia' and we don't want to attract enemies, ne? Let's see....." she paused in speaking, thinking of and discarding several names. After a moment, she realized it couldn't be too complicated, and it was better if it was close to 'Galaxia' so the other woman wouldn't have as much trouble remembering to respond to it. "How about..... Alexia?"  
  
"Alexia?" Galaxia repeated. She ran the name over in her mind a few times before deciding she liked it, especially the way it rolled off her tongue. "I like it."  
  
"Good," Serenity beamed. "Then that can be it. Alexia..... Galaxy. That can be your Earth name. Alexia Galaxy."  
  
"It sounds good," Chibi-Usa, who had been shamelessly eavesdropping, piped up.  
  
Serenity patted the child's head. "You know, my dear daughter, spying on your elders isn't an admirable quality in a future princess."  
  
"Oh, really?" Minako said innocently. "Then I guess you must not be a very good candidate for future Queen, ne, Serenity?"  
  
Serenity glowered at the blonde. "Neither is being a tattle-tale," she retorted. Minako raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Minako said airily, taking a step towards Serenity, who backed away, grinning.  
  
"Yup, that's right," Serenity said, nodding, carefully watching each movement Minako made. She felt a feeling began to grow in her tummy, and a bright smile crossed her face. She spread her hands to either side, allowing her magic to stream down her arms and out into the world. It was a fantastic feeling and she saw the smile on those who felt it.  
  
"Just a tattle-tale who- AHHH!" Serenity screamed in mock-fear as Minako, using her wand, conjured up several pillows that hovered over the silvery- white-haired Moon child. When Serenity took off running, laughing hysterically, towards the lake, Minako ran after her, pillows floating behind.  
  
Chibi-Usa squirmed away from Seiya, whom the child had been hugging, and took off after her laughing mother and aunt. Hotaru, smiling broadly, offered her hand to Chibi-Chibi, who took it with eagerness. The violet-haired pre-teen and the magenta-haired little child ran after Chibi-Usa. Grinning, Ginny started to go after them, then caught Ron's disbelieving look and shrugged sheepishly, golden eyes twinkling.  
  
"It's an addiction, Ron," she said, smiling slightly. "Sometime you'll catch it too, and then you won't want to let go." She winked at Hermione, with that, she bolted after Serenity, Minako, Chibi-Usa, Hotaru and Chibi-Chibi.  
  
"Catch what?!" Ron yelled after her. "GINNY!!!!!!!"  
  
Hermione thought she knew. It was like an electrical charge, something that excited you. She wanted to run after the others and play and have fun with them. It was not only belonging, it was being around Serenity, who made you feel like you could do anything and everything. It was one of the most tempting and unbelieveable sensations she'd ever had. When shouts of laughter could be heard, she couldn't stop herself and started walking towards the lake.  
  
Someone soon caught up with her, and when she turned to the side, she saw it was one of the newest arrivals, Seiya. When she glanced behind her, she realized all the teachers, students and senshi were following.  
  
"You can feel it, can't you?" Seiya asked, making no attempt to keep her voice down.  
  
Hermione nodded slowly, her hands over her stomach. "It feels so weird," she confessed, "like I can do anything I wanted."  
  
Seiya laughed loudly, and everyone looked at them. "She makes you feel that way, doesn't she? Serenity? It's part of her magic. You'll get used to it. When I first came to Earth, I was the first one to get caught up in it. But then so did Taiki and Yaten. It's what makes everyone hate to leave. When I went to back to Kimokusei, however glad I was to be home, I missed it like anything."  
  
"What is _it_?!" A male voice spoke, sounding very pissed, and Hermione realized with a start Harry, Ron, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore and Draco had caught up to them. It was Harry who had spoken, and he looked annoyed.  
  
"It's hard to explain-" Seiya started to say, but Hermione interrupted.  
  
"It's like all the hope, love, joy, happiness and excitement in the world all rolled into one," the brown-haired girl said. Her brown eyes, now showing flecks of midnight blue, were dreamy. "It's - it's the most wonderful thing I've ever felt. I couldn't imagine letting go of it." She knew it sounded lame, but it was the truth.  
  
Seiya nodded. "It comes from being a senshi," she explained, "or a knight. Particularly if you belong to Serenity. It's part of what makes you want to fight for Earth, or any other planet. It's almost like the feeling of being a protector." Harry nodded silently, looking thoughtful.  
  
Then, moreso because it was so silent suddenly then anything, they became aware of feminine voices screaming at the top of their lungs, not in fear or anger, but they were singing - and it sounded like they had been doing so for some time. And it wasn't hard to recognize the song, either.  
  


_Stronger than yesterday...  
It's nothing but my way!  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more.  
I'm stronger!  
  
I, I   
Stronger than yesterday...  
Now, it's nothing but my way!  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more.  
I'm stronger!  
  
Now, I'm stronger than yesterday...  
It's nothing but my way!  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more.  
(no more)  
I, I  
stronger!...."_

  
  
Hermione breeched the hill, looked downwards and burst out laughing. Standing in the lake, Chibi-Chibi on her shoulders and soaking wet, was Serenity. She was yelling the last chords of the song at the top of her voice. Minako, Ginny and Chibi-Usa were screaming the words too, not to mention jumping up and down in the water. Hotaru was laughing too hard to speak.  
  
Galaxia watched this with amazed eyes. She'd never known a princess who would willingly jump onto a lake and start singing as loud as she could, while dancing with people most would consider below her. But there was Serenity, laughing like crazy. It was a refreshing, if strange, sight.  
  
"And you were worried you wouldn't be accepted," a voice murmured. Startled, she turned to see Taiki standing behind her. The brown-haired girl was smiling, but her violet-brown eyes were shadowed slightly. Looking into the younger girl's eyes, Galaixa realized she saw an odd form of relief and wondered if maybe, this might someday happen to her.  
  
"I guess it was silly," Galaxia answered the only way she could, turning back to watch Serenity and her senshi.  
  
Taiki nodded, eyes on the scene below as Hermione carefully went down the banks to join them. Ginny grabbed the brown-haired girl's hands and began spinning in a circle with her. "It was, for you see, Galaxia, you were accepted here before they even met you."  
  
******************************************************************************************   
  
(1) - Ginny and Minako can speak telepatheically if they need to because they were cousins in the Silver Millennium, and their magic is closely linked.   
  
******************************************************************************************   
  
Star Girl - I am SOOO jealous of you! You get to go to Japan? Lucky you! I'd give anything to go with you - go see some Sailor Moon things so you can tell me about them when you get back, okay? And I hope you liked how I portrayed the Starlights.   
  
Tenshi-Hotaru - DAMMIT, you! You know me too well! How in Selene's name did you guess?! That's it, I have to change my writing style. Dominos dropped them on the ground because, well, even the _Negaverse_ knows you just Don't. Piss. Off. Serenity. Unless you'd like to die a painful death. Besides, he's her uncle - he knows how... erm, 'protective' she is. And Serena/Seiya's relationship is now more brother/sister.   
  
angel-of-the-white-moon - Thanks - I'll need it.   
  
MoonFaith - ~grins and puts her hands on her hips~ And you think she won't?! Serenity just didn't want to blow up Hogwarts, that's all. Don't worry ~wicked smile~ she and Harry will.   
  
Thanks to everyone else:  
SerinityRules  
Fairy Goddess Princess Geneva  
Tenshi Bunny  
CloverWeave  
Dark Storm  
Blasted fanfiction.net! I lost some reviews because of their 'fixing' on June 4! I'm sorry if you reviewed and I didn't mention your name - it's all _their_ fault!  
  
Thanks a lot, minna!  
  
*********************************************************************************************   
  
DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!! I had to make the Starlights female, it seems wrong to me when they're male. Besides, I once read on the internet that during a review Naoko-sama said that the Starlights were never meant to be males, the Anime just turned them that way. SO THERE!!!!!!!!!! NO complaints, flames will be laughed at.  
  
5 reviews or no new chapter, minna! 


	28. Sickness

Hi, minna. I hope you enjoy! Sorry for the wait, it's because of fanfiction.net's Document Manager. Happy Father's Day!  
  
****************************************************************************************** **~Chapter 26 - Sickness~**  
  
Serenity rubbed her eyes blearily as she sighed. The potions homework before her weaved in and out of focus and she blinked rapidly, then sighed again. It had been some time since she had felt this sick. Her fever was about 104°F, and it was safe to say that if she had been a normal Earthian she would have died by now. But she was Lunarian, and they could stand their body heat rising to about 107°F, but even then it was near fatal.  
  
Her skin looked like white marble, and beads of sweat collected along her brow. Her cheeks were flushed pinkish red, her eyes were bright with the fever that plagued. Her breathing was labored and she shook with coughs so violent at times that her entire frame trembled.  
  
She was the only affected. Just her. No one else in Hogwarts was the slightest bit sick, well, escept for a few random colds that always happened during winter. Serenity continuously checked for spots or itching places, but there were none. It was just the weakness, and the coughing, and the all around horrid feeling of being sick.  
  
The truth of the matter is, she did not know exactly what this virus was, but she had the strong suspicion that it was a Negaverse-bidden flu, like, for example, the time Esmeraude(1) had sent the flu to infect all the inhabitants of Tokyo it could. At the time, the Sailor Senshi had had no notion that it was the Black Moon. Now, Serenity suspected it was the Dark Moon sending this awful virus.  
  
Why her? It was probably a revenge thing, because she'd scared Dominos so when he'd picked up Chibi-Moon and Saturn that night a week or so past. Revenge really was a bitch. And Dominos knew her energy signature well enough he could pinpoint her easily and send the sickness straight to her so it affected no one else.  
  
But really, when she was so weak, there was little to nothing she could do. She could barely lift her Transfigurations textbook, no less henshin into Silver Sailor Moon. And especially not destroy the cause of the illness. And since most all of the senshi were burdened with different things, such as preparing for the fight, and Setsuna wasn't even there, she was away at the Time Gates checking to be sure things were safe, so she had decided to just wait the sickness out.  
  
"Serenity," Ginny's voice called out. "Serenity?" She entered the library, looking around for the white-haired Moon child. Ginny gasped when she saw her. Serenity knew she looked a sight. Her white hair pooled around her shoulders, causing her skin to appear even paler. Her pale, ice-pink lips, flushed cheeks and fever-shimmery eyes stood out against it even as she peered up at Ginny.  
  
"You're sick!" Ginny whispered, her face turning pale, for of all the people she'd ever seen sick, thus far Serenity looked by far the worst. Ginny spun around and rushed from the library, calling for someone to come aide her. A second later, Ginny hurried back in, Haruka and Michiru on her heels. Both women gasped when they saw their princess.  
  
Serenity smiled weakly at them, her eyes brimming with tears. "It's strange...." she said faintly. "An age-old warrior princess loosing the battle..... to a..... flu..." Her voice drifted between words, as if the sounds were being caught by the wind and were threatening to fly away.  
  
The two women all but ran to her side. Michiru placed a motherly hand upon Serenity's forehead and gasped in shock when she felt the pure heat that radiated from it. Serenity leaned against Michiru's hand, liking the feel of it against her cool forehead, but it didn't last. Michiru pulled her hand away and Haruka lifted Serenity up, one hand beneath Serenity's knees, the other supporting Serenity's back.  
  
Haruka took her to her's and Michiru's rooms, which were admittedly closer then the Gryffindor Rooms. Once there, Michiru hurriedly fetched a bowl of cool water. Ginny ran off to fetch Ami, who was sort of the 'doctor' for the senshi whenever they were hurt. Often, they couldn't go to a hospital because too many questions would be asked, especially when the senshi healed so fast. Therefore, Ami had semi-taken over.  
  
"Ami-chan!" Ginny yelled, racing into the Great Hall. All heads lifted to stare up at her, and Ginny easily found Ami's dark blue-haired form seated beside Taiki's taller, light brown-haired one.  
  
"Ami-chan!" Ginny cried out again, running over to the girl in question. Ami's royal-blue-eyes-with-a-ring-of-pale-blue-around-the-pupil looked up at her, startled. "Serenity's sick!" Ginny panted. She was clearly frightened, which prompted Ami into action quickly.  
  
Jumping to her feet in a swirl of ice-blue robes, the senshi of Ice flat out ran from the Great Hall. Taiki rushed after her, and after taking a deep breath, Ginny bolted after them. There was a few seconds of silence while everyone let the provided information sink into their minds.  
  
"Momma!" Chibi-Usa shot to her feet and tore out of the Great Hall, looking frightened. Hotaru, Harry, Minako, Yaten and Seiya were on her heels, followed quickly by Hermione, Draco, Lily and James. Alexia, not really comprehending the situation, followed more slowly, being tugged along by a frantic Chibi-Chibi. _After_ them came Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore and McGonagall, while a sour-looking professor Snape was sent for Madame Pomfrey. Unfortunately, Makoto and Rei were out defeating a youma.  
  


***

  
  
A few days later, the scene in Haruka and Michiru's room was bleak. Haruka had laid Serenity in their own king-sized bed, decorated tastefully with blues and greens. Michiru had changed Serenity's clothes from a heavy, silver robe to one of her own pale blue, light nightdresses and was currently bathing Serenity's forehead with a cold cloth while Haruka stood behind her, looking worried. Ami, looking concerned, stood at the foot of the bed and had her mini- computer out and was doing scans for the fiftieth time.  
  
Chibi-Usa knelt on the opposite side of the bed and held her mother's hand. Hotaru was just behind her, hands resting on Chibi-Usa's shoulders. Harry stood almost beside the wall, in easy reach of Serenity's pale face. Seiya and Yaten stood on either side of the bed towards the end and Taiki stood beside Ami, looking at the blue-haired senshi' readings.  
  
Everyone else stood along the back of the room, worried and confused. Minako, her arms around Chibi-Chibi, prayed her princess would be okay, for if Serenity did the unthinkable and died, then the white-haired child would take everyone on Earth with her. Minako leaned against a wall just beside a window. On the other side of the window was a tense looking Draco who had his arms around Ginny, who was crying in fright. Everyone, everything, was silent, save the beeps Ami's computer made as it found new information.  
  
Serenity was awake. She lay in silence, her silver eyes settled on Ami's computer. Without words, she willed the information of what was going on into it and hoped it would work. Then, just as Madam Pomfrey bustled in_again_, Snape just behind her, the pale blue mini-computer emitted one long beeeeeeeeeep and Ami's face lit up in joyful relief as all eyes flew to her.  
  
"I know what's wrong," Ami said. "It's the Dark Moon!"  
  
"_WHAT?!?!_" shouted about a dozen voices.  
  
Ami nodded. "They sent this.... _virus_ to Serenity hoping she'd die and wouldn't be able to oppose them, or something like that. But that youma Rei and Makoto went to destroy - that youma was the one controlling the virus sent to Serenity. She should be all right within a few days. It should gradually fade away."  
  
There were several sighs of relief and 'oh, thank the gods' before Ami ushered everyone except Madam Pomfrey, Harry and Chib-Usa out. Madam Pomfrey gave Serenity a thorough checking-over before determining that, aside from the Dark Moon Virus, Serenity just needed more sleep and food and needed to stop over-working herself. After that, Ami and Madam Pomfrey left to be met with a hallway crowded by worried people.   
  
Chibi-Usa stood up slowly, turning tear-filled crimson eyes upon her mother. "Mommy," she said. "I'm so glad you're going to be okay. I love you." Serenity's eyes were glazed over with tears and she hated the fact she was too weak to hug her daughter as Chibi-Usa kissed her mother's cheek, then hurried from the room. Once in the hallway, the child closed the door behind her, turned to the closest person, which was Minako, threw herself into Minako's arms, and burst into tears.  
  
Inside the room, Harry looked down at Serenity and mustered a weak smile. Serenity smiled back softly, the only thing, it seemed, she was strong enough lately to do.  
  
"Get well," Harry said, his voice hoarse from holding back tears. He traced Serenity's eyes, nose and mouth gently with his finger. "Everyone needs you - Chibi-Usa needs you...... _I_ need you." With that, he leaned down and kissed Serenity. The kiss went on for some time, before Harry reluctantly pulled away and laughed shakily, his eyes wet.  
  
"I've wanted to do that for ages, but I thought Haruka would kill me." Serenity smiled slightly in agreement. Harry kissed her once more, then went to the door, sent one last smile back at her, and exited.  
  
In the dark of the room, Serenity turned her head to the window and allowed the crystalline tears to fall down her cheeks.  
  
****************************************************************************************   
  
(1) - Esmeraude = Emerald.   
  
*****************************************************************************************   
  
Usa Potter - I wish I could have read stories in computer class on the internet. You're lucky!   
  
Tenshi-Hotaru - I'm glad you liked the lake scene, I was afraid it would seem too.... you know, like it would never happen in real life.   
  
angel-of-the-white-moon - Well, I just prefer to have them as females because if they were males on Earth to search for their princess and she's found, then why keep them as males?   
  
MoonFaith - Of course I love you all. I will try to get some more fluff in before the Final Battle, which is fast approaching. Here is a little bit of Serenity/Harry fluff.   
  
FantasyChick - Aw, thanks. I liked the way you left your reivew, by the way.   
  
Universal Moon - I'm glad you like that the Starlights are female, because they're staying that way.   
  
Thanks also go out to:  
Fairy Goddess Princess Geneva  
Faith   
Star Girl  
And I sincerely apologize to those who reviewed this chapter and I didn't mention - fanfiction.net won't show me all of the reviews I recieved for some reason.  
  
*****************************************************************************************   
  
5 reviews or no new chapter! 


	29. The Calm Before The Storm

I know, I know. I didn't update last weekend and I'm sorry. My muse took a vacation. I had no idea what to write. But, now she's back (hopefully permanently) and I wrote this. Enjoy!  
  
BTW, I finished reading 'Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix' and I do do not agree with who she killed! I hate her for that. Anyone else totally not like the fact she killed him when Harry needs him most?  
  
*****************************************************************************************   
  
Serenity lay silently on her bed, her eyes fixed stubbornly on the Moon that hung so high above. This was definitely the calm before the storm, or the war. She could feel the rising evil, the Evil that would strike soon and maybe take all of their lives with it. The lives of innocent, the lives of not innocent, the lives of the Eternal - where would it end?   
  
"Mama," Serenity whispered. "I am afraid. I know I should not be, for we are all together finally. It is what I have longed for, and yet I cannot quell the fear that rises within me. The last time we - _I_ - fought him, look what occured. I failed. Earth is the last place we have for solitude, and we may very well lose it...."  
  
There was a sudden sparkle, a shimmer, and two people appeared. Serenity's eyes went immediately to them. Queen Selene's rose hair fell to the ground in the familiar odango style; her eyes were a delicate silver and filled with anguish for her beloved child. The other person was a male. He had white hair the color of Serenity's, and very pale violet eyes filled with a pained love.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy." Serenity's eyes filled with tears as she found the strength to sit up. Her clothes changed from a simple nightdress into a strapless white gown. The top had delicate gold hearts for trim, and minature silver beads rested just below her breasts. The back of the dress wasn't open. The dress was rather plain for a princess, but Serenity didn't care for frills and ribbons.  
  
Her parents came over to the bed and sat down, one on either side of her. Serenity rested her head against her mother's shoulder and felt her father's comforting hands upon her shoulders as she wept from fear, anger and confusion.  
  


***

  
  
Harry James Potter paced restlessly in the room he was currently in. Sirius, Remus, Lily, James, Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore were all watching him walk back and forth over and over again. It was easy to tell why Harry was pacing. Everyone could feel the sense of impending doom that was hanging over them, and to be one of the only people who could stop it.... well, it was quite stressful.  
  
"You know, Harry," Sirius said conversationally. "I'm not sure if Professor Dumbledore will appreciate it if you wear out that rug. It looks rather expensive."  
  
Harry gave Sirius a death-glare but dropped into the nearest chair and rested his chin on his hand, frowning. Lily and James exchanged worried looks. They knew how stressed Harry was getting, but there was little they could do. After what had happened last time everyone ignored it, this wasn't the time to say 'everything-will-turn-out-for-the-best' because no one was sure if it would.  
  
The door creaked open suddenly and a pale strawberry head peeked in. "Oops, sorry," Chibi-Usa apologized, sliding just inside the door. "I was looking for Chibi Chibi. Aunt Minako said she was wandering around somewhere up here. I'll go." She did turn to leave, but Remus _had_ to speak up.  
  
"Chibi-Usa, are you really going to fight in this?" Everyone looked at him, then at the girl-child, who was frowning.  
  
"Of course I am. I may look like a kid, but that's my job. I was born a Sailor Senshi. Besides," she flashed a cheeky smile, "I believe in Mommy and Aunt Aurora and Daddy-" she looked at Harry, who almost choked "- and I know that in the end things will turn out all right. They always have before."  
  
"I wish I had that kind of fate," Hermione muttered, staring out the window.  
  
"No, you don't." A soft, female voice said sadly. Ginny appeared behind Chibi-Usa, holding Chibi Chibi in her arms. "It takes so long to have that kind of blind faith, Mione. What's more, it's not comforting, it's painful to have. You should never have to depend on one, or two or even three people to make the world right again."   
  
"Yeah," Ron said. "But we've never been in a fight like this, Gin. You have, last summer, or so you said. You know what it's going to be like, and we don't-"  
  
"You're right, Ron, I _do_ know what it's like." Ginny looked at her brother with tear-filled eyes. "And it's awful. It's not knowing if you'll see the people you love again. It's pain and anger and grief and the knowledge that at the end, you are going to die to save a planet that hates you and has never once done anything for you. It's worse then Hell, and I wish you'd never find out what it is like." Ginny turned away, taking a now-somber Chibi-Usa's hand. "Anyway, supper is ready."  
  


***

  
  
Serenity drifted into the Great Hall, looking like a ghost. Her white hair was pulled up into odango, her silver eyes were somber. Her dress made her skin even paler; made it look like marble. But there was something in her eyes that made Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Ginny, Chibi-Usa, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Chibi Chibi and even Alexia sit up and smile.  
  
It was, for lack of a better word, hope. And if there was hope in Serenity's eyes, then there was reassurance that as Chibi-Usa had said, in the end everything would turn out all right. Even if it meant they would all die, to most of them it was really no big worry. All those mentioned above had died before, so they had all already overcome the 'fear' of dying.  
  
Serenity began to move slowly, walking with a grace previously unknown to those sitting in the Great Hall. For Serenity had come to a decision that evening. A few days before, she had overheard a conversation between Remus and Sirius when Harry had been visiting her. Remus was worried he wouldn't be able to participate or help in the war because a full Moon was coming.  
  
Serenity had decided to make Remus a proposition. If he accepted it, she could lift the Moon's Spell off of him in several different ways. She _was_ one of the Moon's children, after all. Dracon could have done it long ago if he had known how. He didn't know how, but Serenity did.  
  
She stopped before Professor Dumbledore, smiled sweetly at him and swept her skirts out in a curtsey before moving to face Remus. "Professor Lupin," she began. "For these past few months, I have heard several rumors flying around that you are a werewolf." Remus winced at her words, expecting rejection, while everyone else looked at Serenity with anger and 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing' expressions. Serenity ignored them.  
  
"If this is true, then I believe I can help you. The Moon Magic that flys around in you can be calmed, even lifted out if you wished it so. It is brought out by a full Moon because that is when Moon Magic is strongest. If you wanted me to, I can change the curse that was laid on you so long ago so you do not _have_ to change during a full Moon, but instead you can change into a wolf whenever you wished, yet still retain your enhanced senses during your daily life."  
  
Remus was staring at her in shock. "You can do that? You _would_ do that? But, I was told no one could lift or even change the curse...."  
  
Serenity smiled in gentle amusement. "It's true no mortal can do it. But any Lunarian can do it easily. Perhaps," she cast a smile at Ginny, "even a very strong Sunarian. I didn't realize you were a werewolf until now, or I would have offered to you long ago. No one deserves to have the Curse of the Moon upon them unless they ask for it. And if I am correct, you did not. So, Professor Lupin.... do you accept my offer or not?"   
  
"Yes," Remus said quickly, half afraid she would change her mind. "I do. When can you do it?"  
  
"Tonight would be best, two days before the full Moon. We must wait until the Sun has fully vanished, and then if you come out near the lake, I will mold the curse set upon you to your wishes." With those words, Serenity turned with a sweep of her dress to face the Gryffindor table. "Aurora, if you would not mind, I would appreciate your aide with this."  
  
Ginny shrugged. "Sure, Serenity. I'll be out in a minute." Serenity nodded, gave one last parting smile and left the Great Hall. Ginny took another bite of her chicken, unperturbed, before she realized that everyone was staring at her. "What?" she asked innocently before following Serenity.  
  


***

  
  
When the senshi, Remus, Sirius, Lily, James and the staff(1) trooped out to the lake, they found an odd sight. Serenity, looking as she had at dinner save the silver cloak that now covered her shoulders, was standing staring out at the lake. But oddly enough, beside her was a girl with golden red hair that danced like fire and liquid gold eyes. She wore a white dress with the barest hint of gold to it that had a pale blue ribbon wrapped just beneath her breasts. The dress had spaghetti straps and you could tell the back was open, although she wore a gold cloak.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione realized who the second girl was. "Ginny?!"  
  
The girl turned to her. "I perfer Aurora, if you do not mind," she said softly, serenely before looking at Serenity. "Serenity, the Moon has risen. We must do this quickly."  
  
Serenity nodded and motioned to Remus. Remus, for his part, was cautiously hopeful. All his life he had been told no one could do anything for him, and now these two girl-children were telling him they could. It was too much to hope for, which was why Remus was telling himself not to get too hopeful in case it didn't work. It wasn't working. He was praying for it to work. He wanted so badly to walk down the street and not be shunned away from.  
  
Remus stood in front of the girls. Serenity went to the left and Aurora to the right. Both girls stopped when they stood on either side of Remus in a direct line. Both spread their arms delicately. Minako had been looking at them and suddenly, she stepped forward, putting Chibi Chibi down. She walked to Aurora and slid her hand into her cousin's. Chibi Chibi followed her immediately and grabbed Minako's hand on one side and Serenity's on the other. Hotaru and Chibi-Usa looked at each other, then they circled around and went to the side closest to the lake. Hotaru grabbed Serenity's hand and Chibi-Usa's hand, and Chibi-Usa grabbed Hotaru's hand and Aurora's hand.  
  
Serenity smiled and closed her eyes. She could feel everyone lending their power to her. Aurora began to glow bright gold; Minako glowed orange; Chibi-Usa pale pink; Hotaru violet; Chibi Chibi dark pink and Serenity a bright silver. Suddenly, all of the colors shot up into the air and converged into a single ball above Remus. The magics then collapsed onto Remus.  
  
Serenity quickly and easily modified the Moon Magic in Remus. With her friends powering her, it was far simpler then even she had imagined it would be. The colors began to become duller, then faded away until Remus could be seen again. The magics went back to their owners, then everyone in the circle loosened their hold on each other but didn't let go.  
  
"That's it," Serenity said with a smile. "You can now change into a wolf at any time you want; you have your heightened senses all the time; the transition should be painless, like an Animagus transformation and you no longer _have_ to transform to during a full Moon."  
  
Remus looked down at himself. He could no longer feel the dark beast that had been in the back of his mind for so long. He looked at Serenity, then transformed into a sleek brown wolf. A second later, he was back to human form. "It works," he said excitedly. "It doesn't hurt, and..." He just shook his head, unable to go on.  
  
Minako laughed softly, finally releasing Chibi Chibi's hand so he could pass through the gap. "Congrats, Professor Lupin," she said with a smile. "You now know why we believe in Serenity."  
  
****************************************************************************************   
  
(1) - The teachers had banned the students from attending, in case it was dangerous.   
  
****************************************************************************************   
  
koosei - Harry/Serenity fluff is coming. Soon. I think.   
  
Tenshi-Hotaru - Well, for a Lunarian it's not that high of a temperature.   
  
Guardian Dimension - Acutally, I did, but fanfiction.net deleted it! It always does this to my fics. I _hate_ it and I have no idea why it happens.   
  
Star Girl - You checked to see if I updated? I'm so honored! ^_~   
  
Thanks to:  
MoonFaith  
angel-of-the-white-moon  
SerinityRules  
Thanks guys, I appreciate it!  
  
******************************************************************************************   
  
5 reviews or no new chapter! And next chapter..... the battle begins! 


	30. The Truth

Hi, minna, it's me. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
"................." - Flashbacks  
  
***************************************************************************************   
  
Serenity smiled sadly up at Remus, for they were walking up a hill. She was eternally glad she'd been able to give him these few moments of peace and hope for a new life before the war began. At the moment, she was planning on kidnapping Seiya from Setsuna so they could catch up on how things were going with Kinmokusei. She could have talked to Yaten, but she doubted she'd be able to pry Yaten from Minako. And whenever she spoke to Taiki, she ended up with a headache.  
  
Quite suddenly, the feelings of trepiditation that had lingered in her mind all day grew greatly. Intense fear swept over her like a tidal wave. She started to turn, but it was too late. A black beam came from the sky. It struck the ground in the middle of the group. Two similar ones struck the ground; one in the Forbidden Forest, the other in the lake.  
  
Serenity barely had the time to draw in a brief breath of air before she was thrown violently into the air. She slammed into the ground and even as all the air rushed from her lungs, instinctively drew into a ball, arms around her head in an effort to protect herself from the rocks, tree fragments water, and another liquid that showered down. When they stopped, she carefully stumbled to her feet, feeling the pain that came from the places she'd landed on, and brushed herself off, keeping her eyes closed.  
  
Once she was finished, she gingerly opened her eyes and felt her stomach roll. A good part of the Forbidden Forest was gone, most of it was now laying around her friends and teachers. There was blood, which made Serenity feel as thought she was going to be sick, from the poor creatures who had been caught by the blast. The lake had diminished a good three feet, much of its water now soaking rapidly into the ground.  
  
Serenity herself was soaked from head to foot from the water, and dots of blood covered her as well, not to mention scratches and bruises from the rocks and once-trees, but otherwise she was all right. Sickened and rapdily getting angry, but okay.  
  
"Serenity," a voice croaked her name and she turned to see Harry limping towards her. Unexplainable tears filled Serenity's eyes at the sight of him.  
  
"Harry," she whispered, relieved he was well, then her expression turned to horror when another beam, this one blood red, hit him dead on before coming towards her. _"Harold!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ Serenity screamed when he disappeared. A second later, the beam rolled over her and she too, vanished from sight.   
  


***

  
  
Aurora pried her eyes open when Serenity screamed. She looked up, fearing what she would find, and was met with a kick in the face. She cried out in pain, tasting the copper of blood as she did. Her hands flew to her face and she opened her eyes to see a man with dark green hair. His eyes glinted like emeralds, but with a poisonous tint to them. They were filled with anger and hate. He wore black pants and an open, shiny green vest. There was a mocking smirk on his face. Her heart sank.  
  
"Hello, Aurora," he sneered. "How are you this day? I must admit, I am surprised to see you alive. As I recall, you so nobley sacrificed yourself to stop me from harming your precious princess."  
  
Aurora struggled to her feet and glared at him. "Emerald... yes, I did. And I will do it again if I have to! You _will not_ do to Earth what you have done to my home and everywhere else! Even if it means my life as well, I will protect this planet from the likes of you!" His eyes narrowed in anger; she ignored it and placed her hand in the air, locket in grasp.  
  
**_"Sun Crystalline Power....,"_** she screamed, calling upon the ultimate henshin any of them had. Her locket changed in her hand from it's previous circle-shape with the Sun symbol; a gold circle with wavy pale blue lines around it; on it to a Heart-shape with her own symbol on it, a white circle with the barest tinge of gold to it that has pale pink flowers petals surrounding it. The petals were outlined in gold. **_ "MAKE-UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**  
  
Gold magic flashed and surrounded Princess Aurora. When it died away, she looked very different. The white of the bodysuit was now a very pale gold. The ribbon on her chest was pure white, the knee-length ribbon in back was gold. The sailor collar was gold. Her gloves were the same pale gold as her bodysuit, and the ruffles at the end were a dark pink. Her white shoes had three-inch heels and went half way up her shin with gold trim at the top. Her skirt was layered; the first layer was a yellow/orange; the second silver; the third dark pink; the fourth bright gold. Her tiara was gone, replaced with her own symbol. Her hair was loose and fell to just past her butt. Her eyes were pure gold. Upon her back were pale gold colored wings with white detailing each feather.  
  
Emerald hissed at the sight of Crystal Sailor Sun. Even he wasn't stupid enough to imagine he could stop a Crystal Sailor Senshi. "This is not over, Sailor Sun!" he shouted before teleporting away in a flash of pale green light. Crystal Sailor Sun turned immediately to the others.  
  
"Quickly, you must rise! We must flee before he returns with reinforcements; which he will. If we are here when he returns, it will not be very pleasant...."  
  


***

  
  
They'd hidden in the Forbidden Forest. Once it had been a place of terror, the ultimtate punishment, where students who needed to be taught lessons were forced to go. A place where creatures of nurmerous origins dwelled in near perfect habitats. A place that once so frightening was now their only place of refuge. Hermione found this incredbily ironic in a way that made her want to burst into tears and never stop crying.  
  
Sirius pulled an overhanging tree across their little den, several teachers cast a spell that would make people miss the den completely. To others, the den wasn't even there. In reality, it was little to no protection, but it made those who were currently hiding feel a hell of a lot better.  
  
The second they were all in, Ron rounded furiously on his sister. "Ginny, what's going on?!" he demanded. "Who was that guy, and why did he say you've died to stop him?"  
  
Crystal Sailor Sun looked at him sadly. "I apologize, Ronald," she said softly, tears glimmering in her gold eyes. "But we have not been completely truthful with you all. We tried to protect you, but I realize we cannot do that anymore. There are aspects of the past we have not shared with you."  
  
Hermione bit her lip and blurted out, "I was wondering why, in the memories, we never saw you, well, die." Everyone looked at her, and she reddened.  
  
"You are correct in thinking that, Hermonious. You did not see me die, and this because we kept it from you. Not," she added, amused when she saw the looks on Ron's and Draco's faces, "because we thought you could not handle it. Because Serenity felt with all these new powers and new revelations going on, it would be best to tell you when you had settled in. We were going to tell you tomorrow, but I believe I had best tell you now."  
  
The woman closed her eyes. The symbol on her forehead began to glow, and a golden beam shot to each of the teacher's, the senshi's and the Marauder's foreheads. A light pink rose, with a lovely green stem; the petals of the rose having barely noticeable hints of violet here and there, with silver sparkles on top, appeared on Hermione's forehead when the golden beam met with her skin.  
  
A six-pointed blueish white star, outlined in violet; at the end of each of the star points was a very tiny silver heart, appeared on Harry's forehead when her magic hit him.  
  
A silver Crescent Moon with a white line in the center, outlined in grey and had a tiny gold star resting on the Crescent Moon's right tip appeared on Draco's forehead. It was similar to the Moon symbol but different.  
  
A bright gold circle with a minature grass green- colored square inside; triangles ranging from dark blue to dark green surrounding the circle, pointing outwards, faded into view on Ron's forehead and he felt suddenly dizzy. Everyone who Crystal Sailor Sun's magic was touching closed his or her eyes and began to remember.  
  


************ - FLASHBACK

  
  
They were running. Serenity, Crystal Sailor Sun, and another girl who had blueish white hair and wide, emerald green eyes who had a six-pointed, pale pink star on her forehead that was outlined in violet. She also clutched a razor-sharp scythe in her right hand. They fairly flew over the ground, Sailor Sun and the unknown girl dragging a loudly protesting Serenity along physically.  
  
"Sailor Sun, Sailor Star, stop!" Serenity sobbed, collasping to her knees. "I will not go on without my friends! We cannot just leave them there, and without Tristanna, no less! I insist we go back and help them this instant!" Sailor Sun and Sailor Star exchanged helpless looks, and it was then one realized both girls were crying. Sailor Star knelt before Serenity, placed a hand on Serenity's chin and brought the tear-brimmed silver eyes up to meet her own tender emerald ones.  
  
"Serenity, listen to me. Your brother; your friends; your lover; all love you more then anything. What's more, they know if we can get you to the Silver Palace we might be able to stop this madness, but only you, if anyone, can forever. Aurora and I, we're not strong enough without Minakara and Hotarianna. Everyone who has died thus far has done so with wishes for you to live, and maybe, somehow, save what is left. You must not give up."  
  
Serenity blinked and tears began to trickle down her features. "Oh, Celeste," she cried, flinging her arms around Crystal Sailor Star's stomach. "I love you so. I do not want you to leave! Can we all not flee and find a new planet to live on?" Sailor Star winced when she heard the sound of a portal opening. She knew what she now had to do.  
  
"Serenity, my dear friend, I love you too. Always remember the Stars are here to be your guides when you need them." She disentangled Serenity's arms from her waist and stood up, holding her scythe tighter. Her eyes caught a dismayed Sailor Sun's, and the girls had time only enough to grasp hands before Sailor Star faced the opponet she would literally fight to the death as Sailor Sun, tears streaming down her face, hauled Serenity to her feet and ran, pulling the younger girl behind her...  
  


***

  
  
Sailor Sun and Serenity raced towards the direction of the Silver Palace as fast as they could. It was just barely visible when Serenity stopped and bent over, panting. "Wait, Sailor Sun, I cannot run anymore!" she gasped out between tears and pants. Sailor Sun bit her lip, looking around cautiously for enemies. Her eyes strayed to the girl beside her and she sighed.  
  
"Serenity, do not fear," she said, patting the girl-child's back. "I will protect you." It was the only thing she had to give, now. Her life, and she knew in her heart it would not be enough to save the innocent girl beside her.  
  
"Oh, Aurora, you are so brave! I am terribly frightened, how can you not be?" Serenity looked up at her last remaining guardian. Impulsively, Sailor Sun knelt and pulled Serenity into her arms, hugging her tightly. Serenity clung to her, shaking.  
  
"Serenity, I am not strong. At the moment, I am terrified and have never been moreso in my entire life. The only thing that is keeping me going is that I believe in you. And so did Celeste. We believe that you can stop Beryl, and even if you cannot we know it is imperative that you try."  
  
"How sweet," sneered a voice. Sailor Sun's head whipped around and she saw Emerald. "Good evening, Sailor Sun." He bowed to her mockingly. "Or do you perfer Princess Aurora or the Sun Kingdom? It a very pleasant evening, don't you think?"   
  
Anger coursed through Sailor Sun and she stood to face him, thrusting Serenity behind her. "No, I do not! And neither would any decent person! You, on the other hand, being such a monster, I can understand you would see the screams of innocent people as they died as peaceful!" He laughed mockingly and drew his sword. Sailor Sun raised her hands and a beautiful golden glow pulsed between them suddenly, then died to reveal a beautiful and deadly-looking sword.  
  
"Aurora, no!" Serenity gasped, throwing her arms around Sailor Sun's legs. "You cannot! Please, do not leave me...."  
  
Although her heart twisted violently, Sailor Sun remained firm. "Serenity, go to the Silver Palace. Find your mother. Please, end this." With that, Sailor Sun moved forward. Her own and Emerald's sword clashed loudly in a lock before she twisted her own down and moved forward again. Serenity fell back and watched this battle with horror. It was only when Sailor Sun had entered another lock did she notice Serenity had not gone.  
  
"Serenity, please! If you have ever loved Celeste or I, GO!!!!!" Serenity gave her guardian one last look before she turned and ran. Unfortunately, because Sailor Sun turned her head to watch Serenity leave, she was not watching Emerald as she should have. The general pulled his right hand back and slammed it into Sailor Sun's stomach. She bent over, gasping, and he pulled his sword handle down onto the top of her head. She collapsed to the ground.  
  
Emerald laughed harshly and stepped over her body, looking in the direction Serenity had gone. "Once I kill the princess, my mistress will be so happy...." he laughed. He didn't notice Sailor Sun's eyes were partially open. He didn't notice when she mouthed the words 'Cosmic, Sun'. He didn't notice when the broach on her chest glowed and the lid vanished so one could see the Sun Crystal that was glowing brightly. But he did notice when her hands flew out and grabbed his ankle. Emerald looked down and saw the look in his enemy's eyes. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Serenity..... I'm sorry....." Sailor Sun's whisper was almost unhear as she gathered what little strength still remained in her dying body. She took as deep a breath as she could. _"POWER!!!!!!!!"_  
  
*****************************************************************************************   
  
MoonFaith - ^_^; I got the idea, thanks.   
  
piukka - I will never forgive J.K for killing him! Not even if he comes back. He was one of my favorites, and she just.... killed him for no reason!   
  
koosei - Well, I almost forgot about the curse, but when I was going back over it, I was like 'Oh yeah, she still has to free Remus' so I did that. And thank you.   
  
pilot06-cosmos - The prequel's not a bad idea. It would be a little while in coming, because I have another story going on, and a Harry/Usagi story already lined up after this one, but I'll have to look into the prequel....   
  
Also thanks to:  
Fairy Goddess Princess Geneva  
Night Angel  
CloverWeave  
tmciuffreda  
Thanks a lot, everyone!  
  
*******************************************************************************************   
  
5 reviews or no new chapter, okay? 


	31. Magical Fire

Second to last post, there's still the epilogue! Enjoy!  
  
BTW, here's a name guide again because I use some of these names in this chapter.  
  
Serena - Serenity - princess of the moon   
  
Ami - Amilia - pronouced Amelia - princess of mercury   
  
Rei - Reichel - pronouced Rachel - princess of mars   
  
Lita - Elitabeth - pronounced E-li-ta-beth - princess of jupiter   
  
Mina - Minakara - pronounced Mina-cara - princess of venus   
  
Amara - Alexandra - princess of uranus   
  
Michelle - Michellandra - pronounced Michelle-andra - princess of neptune   
  
Hotaru - Hotarianna - pronounced Hotar-e-anna - princess of saturn   
  
Trista - Tristanna - pronounced Trist-anna - princess of pluto   
  
Harold - prince of the stars   
  
Ronald - prince of the sun   
  
Dracon - prince of the moon   
  
Hermione - Hermonious - pronounced Her-moan-i-us - princess of earth   
  
Ginny - Aurora - princess of the sun   
  
****************************************************************************************   
  
Hermione opened her eyes slowly, face pale as she gazed at the golden warrior before them. When her memories of the Silver Millennium had come, that had not been included in it at all. She found herself wondering why she had never questioned what happened to Ginny/Aurora in the first place, before all this. She had only begun to wonder in the past two or three days. _But then, of course, right now it doesn't really matter, does it?_ she asked herself mockingly.   
  
Ron stared almost unbelievingly at Crystal Sailor Sun. "Did that really happen?" he demanded. "How come we didn't know before? And who was that other girl?"  
  
Sailor Sun smiled softly through the tears that danced down her cheeks. "Of course it happened, Ronald. Why did you not know before? You never asked about the limit of power we could obtain, or about how far we," she gestured to the Senshi, "would go to protect Serenity. That other girl is Crystal Sailor Star; Princess of the Star Kingdom; my best friend; and her name is Celeste. She was.... _is_ Harold's twin sister."  
  
There was a shocked silence for a moment, then Minako moved to Sailor Sun's side and gently entertwined their hands, holding them up. "Celeste said, in that memory, she said that you and her weren't strong enough without Hotaru and I..... what did she mean?"  
  
"Well.... because you and I are cousins, and Celeste and Hotaru are cousins, we're considered 'partners' in a sense where we can combine our powers to make each other stronger effortlessly. That's also why we can talk mind-to-mind, and if we really had I could use your attacks and you could use mine. And....." she hesitated. "Techinically..... although it's never been proven.... if you died, within two weeks to a month I would die, and vice versa."  
  
Minako disgested this for a moment, looking thoughtful. "So.... could you use my powers now?"  
  
Crystal Sailor Sun looked shocked, but before she could say anything the bushes behind them exploded to reveal Emerald. In his hands he held the same sword that had been used to take Princess Aurora's life over a thousand years ago.  
  
"Minna!" Rei shouted suddenly. "Henshin yo! **Mars Eternal Power...."  
  
"Mercury Eternal Power..."  
  
"Jupiter Eternal Power...."  
  
"Venus Eternal Power...."   
  
"Saturn Eternal Power...."  
  
"Uranus Eternal Power...."  
  
"Neptune Eternal Power...."  
  
"Pluto Eternal Power...."  
  
"Chibi Crescent Eternal Power..."  
  
"Earth Eternal Power...."  
  
"Star Knight Power...."  
  
"Silver Moon Knight Power...."  
  
"Sun Knight Power...."  
  
"Fighter Star Power...."   
  
"Maker Star Power..."  
  
"Healer Star Power...."  
  
"Chibi Hope Eternal Power....."  
  
"Galaxia Crystal Power..."  
  
"MAKE-UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Magic and nearly every element you could think of flashed in the clearing. Emerald could vaguely be heard cursing as the magical warriors appeared before him, ready to fight for their planet at any cost. Eternal Sailor Mars stepped forward, looking determined.  
  
**_"Mars Flame Comet!"_**  
  


***

  
  
He couldn't see anything, couldn't remember anything. It was as if his eyes were still closed, which he knew they were not. He was conscious of the he had opened his eyes. He tried to move, but it was like moving through molasses - each limb felt as if it weighed a thousand pounds. He was suddenly tempted to give in to the darkness, to allow himself to fall into oblivion and sleep forever. His eyes fluttered closed and he began to fall...  
  
A light brushed his senses. He opened his eyes and with great effort, turned his head to see a goddess. She was floating beside him, a white aura surrounding her and banishing the darkness. She was naked, but everything about skin; her features was absolutely perfect. She had a delicate, heart-shaped face; pale ice-cherry lips that were curved in a graceful smile, and beautiful pure white hair pulled into the royal odango hairstyle.  
  
On her back were two white angel wings the color of her hair; on her forehead rested a white Crescent Moon with pale rose trim. On her chest, centered just above her breasts, was a heart-shaped silver crystal that was glowing. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was struck by the luminiscent silvery white of her eyes, moreso by the incredible emotions that raged within them. He saw..... _love_, love for _him_.  
  
"Harold...." Her voice floated away on the light that she emitted, and it was as if he had been struck. Everything came rushing back, all that happened and he stumbled, surprised at the intensity of what came back.  
  
"Serenity....," he murmured, suddenly realizing that he was naked as well. For some reason, this did not bother him as would have barely a few hours ago. He wondered how he remained in the light without falling and glanced over his shoulder. To his shock, there were two large, dark blue wings supporting him. Pale silvery blue dots littered the feathers, looking like stars on a midnight sky.  
  
Suddenly, Serenity's light grew so bright he was forced to shield his brilliant emerald eyes. He was shocked to realize he no longer wore glasses, yet could see perfectly. The light vanished suddenly, and he opened his eyes and looked down. Standing upon the ground far below them was Voldemort and Dominos, both with expressions of horror on their faces. Harold realized suddenly that he and Serenity were supposed to remain trapped in the darkness for eternity. Instead, Serenity had freed them. It was payback time.  
  
He began to move forward, but a delicate hand was laid upon his arm. "Wait," Serenity whispered, looking at him with those wonderful eyes. "We must wait until the magic is given to attack." This confused him, but he contented to wait until she said so to attack. Besides, it was amusing to watch Dominos and Voldemort be confused as to why they weren't being destroyed.  
  


***

  
  
"I have _had_ it with you!" Crystal Sailor Sun's fury grew to the uncontainable point when one of Emerald's careless attempts to hit her hit Professor McGonagall instead. "You destroyed my kingdom, killed my friends and thousands of innocent people, and _you think I'm going to let you do the same to Earth?!_" She stopped dodging and stood still, arms crossed over her chest, eyes closed. A bright glow came from the place where her arms were crossed and she pulled her arms down in front of her.  
  
The Sun Crystal glowed with all the intensity of the real Sun. Crystal Sailor Sun's clothes flicked and faded away to be replaced with her princess dress, but her wings remained. Princess Aurora of the Sun Kingdom, formerly known as little Virginia Anne Weasley, took her Crystal so it was in between her hands and concentrated all her power on it.  
  
"Wait!" Eternal Sailor Venus' eyes widened with realization. "Aurora! Stop! That much power will kill you!" Aurora did not care. She wanted to be rid of Emerald, and aside from that, she could hear Serenity calling her, calling for all the magic she had. Aurora was anxious to give her princess what she so desired.  
  
"Well, hold on a minute!" Venus darted to her feet and as close to Aurora as she could. "At least let us help you! _**Venus... Eternal.... Power!**_" She firmly stood her ground behind her partner and felt her senshi clothes waver, then fall away as her princess form came into view. Princess Minakara, now feeling Serenity's call as well, focused all her power into Aurora, knowing the child of the Sun would be easily able to send it on to their princess.  
  
The other senshi, knights, Starlights, Galaxia and Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon followed her movement. As they did, each of their former clothes faded away to reveal more regal ones. Princess Amilia's dress appeared to be made from ice, as was her crown. A large, pale blue zircon was situated in the middle of it. Princess Reichel's dress was made of fire, and the jewel in her crown was a ruby. Princess Elitabeth's gown was fashioned from minature bolts of lightening, and the jewel fixated in her crown was an emerald.  
  
Princess Hotarianna's dress was dark violet, almost black. In one hand she held her glaive, and the jewel centered on her crown was an amythest. Princess Michellandra wore a light turquoise garb that seemed to move like a wave; the jewel in her crown was a sapphire. Princess Alexandra, who was wearing a dark blue dress that constantly moved about her form and was not happy about it, had an amber on her crown. Princess Tristanna wore a dress of deep burgundy that set of her features nicely. The crown on her head was of a somber gray, although the garnet that rested on it flashed brightly.  
  
Star Fighter's senshi fuku was transformed into a soft red, off the shoulder dress. Healer's fuku became a very pale green, spaghetti-strapped dress that matched her eyes. Maker's senshi fuku was transformed into a violet, U-neck dress that looked very becoming on her. Galaxia's fuku became a white-gold, strapless dress. Chibi Chibi Moon's kawaii fuku melded into a very tiny version of Serenity's original Moon Princess dress. Chibi Moon was transformed into a pale pink version of the same dress.   
  
Sailor Earth's fuku became a pale blue dress with a grass green ribbon around her waist; the jewel in the flower-crown on her brown curls was a jade. Moon Knight and Sun Knight recieved armor very close to what Endymion's once looked like, Moon Knight's in silver and white and Sun Knight's in gold and red.  
  
All the senshi grasped hands and held onto each other tightly, concentrating all the magic they had within themselves into the princess in front of them. Aurora trembled and caught her breath as magic poured into her. She could feel it building and building until finally, she knew she could contain it no longer and let ring forth a cry.  
  
**_"Cosmic..... Sun..... POWER!!!_**" She screamed as loudly as she could. The fire in her raged and she forced her mouth open once more.  
  
_**"UNITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_ Aurora's scream was overpowering, but her last word was not spoken alone. All those behind her, be it knight, senshi or Starlight, had screamed the word right along with her, and it was for this reason that even Harold and Serenity heard it eons away.  
  
Magical power pulsed in the Sun Crystal, growing brighter and brighter until it exploded. A wave of pure magical fire shot out and ran over Emerald, who didn't even have a chance in fighting it. The fire continued to burn away all traces of evil around Hogwarts and continued even then until it reached Serenity and Harold.  
  


***

  
  
Harold heard the cry of his friends as he dodged another curse of Voldemort's. The scream of 'unite' shook the entire area they were in. Less then a second later, the entire place seemed to explode with white fire. Harold expected it to burn, and even closed his eyes to accept his grim fate, but instead of burning him alive, the fire flowed into him and filled every inch of skin, causing him to become stronger then one could imagine.  
  
A hand touched his arm and he turned once more to see Serenity, her eyes sparkling in a way that told him she had recieved the same power. Now, he knew why she had wanted him to wait. Before, he and his lover could have destroyed Voldemort and Dominos, but it would have been a fight. Now, with all the magic of their friends running through them, they could win easily. After so long, it was a wonderful thought.  
  
"Come on," Serenity whispered and, turning away from him, she spread her wings and began to fly towards Dominos and Voldemort. Harold followed her, and to his sudden amazement, he saw Serenity turn into a streak of white with just the barest hint of pink to it. He didn't have much time to marvel because he turned into a streak of white with a tinge of green to it. Perhaps this new form should have worried him, but it felt better then anything before.  
  
The two streaks flew faster and faster until finally, they crashed into their targets. The pink one into Dominos, the green one into Voldemort. The two evils both screamed once - and then their evil was silenced forever.  
  
****************************************************************************************   
  
CloverWeave - The fifth book was great - except for when she killed Sirius!   
  
pilot06-cosmos - I update all my stories every week, except for when I've no ideas in which case two weeks may go by with no update. But thank you anyway.   
  
Guardian Dimension - I know, it's been doing it to me forever. I hate when it deletes my fics but there's not much I can do.   
  
koosei - Yup, Celeste is Harry's sister. I'm amazed at how few people picked that up, but then again maybe you just know me too well.   
  
angel-of-the-white-moon - I'm furious she killed him, he had better come back to life!   
  
Tenshi-Hotaru - You almost started crying? I *did* start crying! Honest to Selene, I was in tears during Sirius' death. And I haven't mentioned her before and you probably already know, but Celeste is Harry's sister.   
  
Star Girl - It was great, but she killed Sirius!   
  
Thanks also go out to:  
Eturnal Sailor Earth   
MoonFaith  
Katt  
erika  
Thanks!  
  
****************************************************************************************   
  
And so it draws nearer to an end..... but if I get five reviews, I'll post an epilogue! Speaking of which, would anyone like me to end this with Harry and Serenity's wedding? 


	32. Epilogue

**

First of all, I apologize for being late. I couldn't get into fanfiction.net Thursday night, all day Friday, all day Saturday and all day Sunday. All that kept coming up was 'The Page Can Not Be Displayed' pages. Anyone else having this problem, or was it just me? Anyway, back to the original message!  
  
Well, it's been fun, everyone. I really, really appreciate all the support I've gotten throughout this fic, and I'm sad that is has to end. Alas, all good things come to an end. Oh, yuck, now I sound like my english teacher. As I've stated at the bottom, I will sooner or later have out another HP/SM fic, so watch for it.  
  
That's really all I have to say, except thank you again from the depths of my heart. I hope you enjoy this final chapter of Moon Magic!  
  
~Usagi Forever~  
SailorChibi 

**  
  
****************************************************************************************   
  
The brilliant glow of the Sun Crystal dimmed, then drained away completely. With it went the forms of the Silver Millennium figures, leaving behind the senshi, knights and Starlights in the clothes they'd worn before the attack. The Crystal itself moved backwards and settled itself on Aurora's chest, just above where her dress was. Aurora's arms fell limply to her sides, her eyes rolled up and she collapsed backwards into Draco's arms. Her dress glowed, then faded away leaving behind a white tank top and a gold skirt. Her hair remained the same gold-and-red fire.  
  
Draco laid her on the ground in a way that he supported her upper body. "Ginny - Aurora - wake up!" he said anxiously, worry clear in his silver eyes. Because everyone's gaze was fixed on the princess, they failed to notice the two streaks of white that hit the ground some distance away - one was tinged slightly green, the other slightly pink.  
  
Aurora's gold eyes fluttered open wearily, sensing Serenity's aura. She sat up with Draco's support, then stood shakily and leaning heavily on Draco's chest as his arms encircled her lovingly. Her gaze went to the two approaching figures, and a weary but joyous smile flitted across her features. Everyone turned around to see what she was staring at and many cries of happiness could be heard when they recognized Serenity, who wore a white tank top and a silver skirt, and Harold, who wore dark blue pants and a white shirt.  
  
Then, very slowly and with a sweet smile on her face, Serenity held up a sword. Dominos' sword. For a moment, she was stared at, then all shocked looks switched to Harold who smiled and held up Voldemort's wand.  
  


********* - 5 years later

  
  
Serenity stared at herself in the mirror. At the age of twenty, she had fully grown into what she would look like for the next thousand years. Her hair was still the same soft white, her eyes the same enchanting silvery white, but she was a few inches taller and she had filled out more in a few places she was happy about. There was another thing that had remained the same - she was still very much in love with Harold. In fact, today was their wedding. Serenity's smile grew as she recalled other things that had changed.  
  
Hermione and Ron had gotten married soon after they'd finished school, as soon as Hermione had turned eighteen. They currently had a one-year-old son and Hermione was pregnant with twins. Aurora, who was nineteen, and Draco were marrying exactly one month from today, and Aurora had recently revealed she was pregnant.  
  
Yaten had proposed to Minako and Taiki had proposed to Ami, the two couples were planning a double wedding. Rei and Makoto had reunited with Jediete and Nephlite and were now both couples were engaged to be married. Kunzite and Zoicite were off on their honeymoon. Haruka, who was twenty-three, and Michiru, who was also now twenty-three, had married the year following the final battle, and it had been a beautiful wedding by the sea. At Haruka and Michiru's reception, Seiya, now twenty-two, had proposed to Setsuna, now twenty-five, who had accepted but as far as Serenity knew, there was no set wedding date.  
  
Princess Kakyuu had come to Earth after the final battle and to everyone's surprise, she and Alexia had fallen in love. Serenity had been even more surprised when Alexia had gone with Kakyuu back to Kinmokusei, but left Chibi Chibi on Earth with them. Alexia's explanation was that Chibi Chibi cried when taken away from Serenity. Chibi Chibi, who was now ten years old, had adopted Serenity and Harold as her parents. Chibi Chibi was frozen at the age of ten until Crystal Tokyo arrived.  
  
Chibi-Usa was now seventeen and was engaged to Hotaru, who was eighteen. They had decided to put of their wedding until Crystal Tokyo came. Like Chibi Chibi, both of them were also frozen at the ages they were at until Crystal Tokyo began, but neither girl really minded because Crystal Tokyo was only two years, maybe less, in coming.  
  
Another major change was, Harold's sister from the Silver Millennium had come to Tokyo to be in the wedding once more. Serenity recalled with a fond smile last summer, when Ginny had gotten her memories back, Celeste, or Kiara as was her Earth name, had been there as well. Unfortunately, the only reason Celeste hadn't gone to Hogwarts with them was her Earth family's mother was dying in America and Celeste had gone back to America to say good-bye. But now, Celeste was back in Tokyo where the wedding was being held and was actually going to be in the wedding. Serenity smiled at how things had worked out so wonderfully. Everyone who met something to her was in the wedding, or had been offered a part.  
  
Behind Serenity, the door slammed open. "Serenity, come on," Minako said impatiently. "We're all waiting for you...." she trailed off and her eyes widened at the sight of her princess. "Oh, Serenity," she breathed. "You look.... absolutely stunning." Serenity smiled her thanks.  
  
"I'll just be a moment, Minako-chan," she said. Minako nodded and turning, left. Serenity refaced the mirror and sighed softly. All their friends had something to do in the wedding. The Starlight's were playing their instruments, Michiru was playing the violin, Rei was singing, Aurora was playing her harp. Haruka was going to 'give her away'. Ron was Harry's best man, as were Sirius, James, Remus and Draco.  
  
Dumbledore and Setsuna were performing the ceremony and Hermione, Minako, Ami, Lily Potter, Makoto and Celeste were going to be her bridesmaids in dresses of pale blue. Chibi Chibi was her flower girl, and Chibi-Usa and Hotaru were going to carry the rings on a pillow of green velvet. Alexia and Kakyuu had come to see the wedding, but had declined any part in it. Serenity was proud they'd managed to work everyone they had wanted to in, because everyone in the wedding met so much to her, more then words could express.  
  
Serenity stood up and studied her reflection. She wore a long white dress that matched her hair. A ring of silver Moon Blossoms surrounded her waist, as well as the blossoms were situtated here and there on her hair, which hung freely but was curled so it didn't touch the ground. A crown of pink roses with a white rose in the middle sat upon her head, with the veil attached. A white Crescent Moon with a pink trim remained emblazened upon her forehead.  
  
The door opened again and Serenity turned her head to see Lily Potter enter. The woman was smiling at her lovingly, her vibrant green eyes so reminescent of Harry's sparkling and her deep, wine red curls pinned into a bun. The woman was pregnant with, Serenity thought with a secret thrill, Harry's first little sister or brother. She sighed; so many things were changing....   
  
"What is the matter, Serenity?" Lily asked her. "I thought you would be happy. This is what you have wanted for over a thousand years, to marry Harry.... is it not?"  
  
Serenity looked up, startled. "Of course! I love Harold so much, it's just...." she hesitated, not knowing how to speak her feelings even to the woman who had been like a mother to her.  
  
"You're worried about the future." Lily finished for her, smiling when Serenity nodded. "Serenity, listen to me. I am not surprised you are worried, perhaps even a little frightened of what is to come. Many things are changing, but this time all of them are good. You and Harold will make a wonderful match, and strong rulers of Crystal Tokyo. I don't believe you have much to worry over; you have several people behind you who believe in you both and will be there to catch you, should you ever falter."  
  
"I know," Serenity's cheeks flushed slightly at the thought of her strong and loyal friends who had died for her.  
  
"And what's more..." Lily crossed the room to Serenity and gently lifted the girl's chin to stare into her eyes. "Your mother would be proud of you."  
  
"Really?" Serenity looked up into Lily's eyes. Lily nodded, smiling. She picked up Serenity's bouquet of pink roses, baby's breath and silver Moon blossoms and handed it to her. Serenity hesitated only slightly before taking them. "Then I guess I am ready."  
  


***

  
  
Serenity watch as Chibi Chibi walked up the aisle beaming and scattering pink and green flower petals. Behind her came Hotaru and Chibi-Usa, their hands entertwined beneath the pillow the rings were resting on. Then came Ami, Hermione, Minako, Makoto and Lily, all looking beautiful. Serenity watched them go and took a deep breath. After Celeste would walk down, it would be her turn.  
  
"Nervous?" a soft voice said in her ear. Serenity jumped and turned, startled, to see Celeste smiling at her. The girl looked fantastic, her emerald eyes shimmering softly, her blueish-white hair fell to her waist, and she wore a green dress that matched her eyes.  
  
"Very," Serenity admitted, taking another deep breath. "I feel excited, but also like I could pass out."  
  
Celeste giggled. "Don't worry, Sere. I know my brother - he loves you more then anything. I can see it in his eyes. You'll do perfect." Serenity's eyes softened and she turned fully towards one of her dearest friends. Reaching up slightly, she wrapped her arms around Celeste's neck in a gesture of comfort.  
  
"Thanks so much, Celeste. Not just for the wedding, but for keeping the promise you made so long ago," Serenity said softly.  
  
Celeste laughed again. "Oh, Sere-chan, how could I break a promise to you? Besides," she winked, "I've missed my partner something awful." Serenity laughed softly at the mention of Hotaru. It was a long-standing joke between the senshi that they were partners in a sense. Then, the music chimed a certain note and Celeste winced.  
  
"That's my cue; good luck," and with that, Celeste walked slowly down the red carpet. Serenity found herself again, for about the thousandth time, thanking every god/goddess she could think of that Harold's sister had been able to come from America. Haruka appeared suddenly beside her at that moment, and finally, with Rei's voice egging her on, Serenity walked down the aisle, her arm resting on Haruka's.  
  
It seemed like only a second before she was standing beside Harold and Haruka was releasing her arm. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you," Haruka said as Harold took her arm. Serenity laughed silently as Harold paled, but nodded. Then, they faced Professor Dumbledore.  
  
As Setsuna began the cermeony, smiling, for she too had heard Haruka's remark, Serenity glanced inconscpiously at the attendants. There were all the professors of Hogwarts, even Snape and McGonagall, as well as all the fifth-year students; the old Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Wood included; several reporters and other people who had been lucky enough to encounter and befriend either Serenity or Harry, such as the real Mad-Eye Moody or Arabella Figg.  
  
"Do you, Harold James Potter, take this woman to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richness or for poor, till death do you part?" Dumbledore asked him. Harold looked deep into Serenity's sparkling eyes as he answered.  
  
"I do." and gently slid a silver ring with his symbol on top on her finger.  
  
"And do you, Serenity Usagi Selene Tsukino, take this man to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richness or for poor, in attacks or peace, till death do you part?" Setsuna asked Serenity.  
  
She swallowed, heart racing but suddenly, inexplicably, happy. "I do." Chibi-Usa slipped the ring into her hand, and she placed the gold ring with _her_ symbol on top on Harold's ring finger.  
  
Setsuna smiled brightly. "Then I hearby pronounce you man and wife. Harold, you may kiss the bride."  
  
Harold blushed but reached out and moved Serenity's veil up so he had a clear view of her face. Serenity smiled at him, blushing as well, before she moved closer. Harold placed his arms upon her waist and slowly, gently, placed a kiss upon her delicate lips admist great cheers from all those present. Serenity smiled into the kiss, one thought crossing her mind.  
  
_It really is time for a new beginning._  
  
Owari - The End.  
  
****************************************************************************************   
  
erika - Yes, it has to end. I sincerely feel if I drag it out, it will get boring. All good things have to come to an end.   
  
CloverWeave - She's fine - you know, you're one of the only ones who caught that?   
  
Zaeria - Yes, you may join me. Kuso woman, she killed Sirius! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I put Celeste in just for you.   
  
Lady Cinnibar - He better not be dead! That's the wonderful thing about AU's, ne? And I know some things didn't fit correctly, but I tried to work them in as well as possible.   
  
MoonFaith - Sorry, but I have to.   
  
koosei - C'mon now, don't be that way. If I drag it out, it's going to get boring. Besides, sooner or later I'll have another HP/SM fic out and I can't balance three fics at once.   
  
angel-of-the-white-moon - She killed Sirius! Or made him disappear, she had better bring him back!   
  
Big thanks also to:  
epilogue  
SerinityRules  
Sailor Starr   
Silver-Moon-Princess   
Guardian Dimension   
Tenshi Bunny   
solarmistress17  
makoto-18   
Thank you so much!  
  
*****************************************************************************************   
  
Well, that's it. If you're really dying to read more of my stories ~laughs at the thought anyone would want to do that~, I have another story going on called Stars Above that is an X-Men Evoltion/Sailor Moon crossover. But sooner or later, I will be starting another HP/SM fanfiction. I've got one in the works right now ^_~ where Serenity is a veela and comes to Hogwarts to find her mate, which is Harry. Although I'm not sure whether the next HP/SM crossover I post will be that one.  
  
Don't forget to leave a review on the way out for the last time!  
  
Ja ne for now, Minna! ^_~ 


End file.
